


Champion Fics

by orphan_account



Series: Pokemon Requests [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kink, M/M, Multi, NSFW, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, request
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:53:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 77
Words: 55,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26278216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A collection of both SFW and NSFW stories with your favorite pokemon characters. All requests from my Tumblr Account and Discord! Also these are unedited for the most part, so grammatical errors will be there. Since I do these as requests, I don't have the time to spend correcting every single one of them. Sorry!
Relationships: Beet | Bede/Reader, Dande | Leon/Reader, Desmond Sycamore/Reader, Giima | Grimsley/Reader, Guzma (Pokemon)/Reader, Hop (Pokemon) & Reader, Kabu (Pokemon) & Reader, Kibana | Raihan/Reader, Makuwa | Gordie/Reader, Melon | Melony/Reader, N | Natural Harmonia Gropius/Reader, Nezu | Piers (Pokemon)/Reader, Onion | Allister/Reader, Rurina | Nessa/Reader, Sonia (Pokemon)/Reader, Tsuwabuki Daigo | Steven Stone/Reader, Yarrow | Milo/Reader
Series: Pokemon Requests [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909291
Comments: 9
Kudos: 283





	1. Rules!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, if you want to request something please go to my tumblr and check my inbox status~ Also make sure to read the rules found in chapter 1! This book is all the Fics I've done, my headcanons can be found in the second book in the collection!

#  **Pokemon Imagine Rules**

## All of the imagines here were originally posted on my Tumblr, and for faster updates and sending in a request, please go ahead and click the link at the bottom of the chapter to go to it! My blog for pokemon imagines is **Pokenimagines**

**Things I will write:**

\- NSFW (I’m a porn writing machine so feel free to send in some stuff)

\- Fluff (My specialty)

\- Angst with a fluffy ending (I don’t write straight-up angst)

\- Non-binary readers (Unless it’s for smut, my readers are normally non-binary so everyone can read it. Even the smuts are as non-binary as I can get)

**Things I won’t write:**

\- Underaged things, I’ll write fluff with them and age them up when I do, but if you ask me to write nsfw for them I will ignore it. They’re just bapys (this includes Hop, Bede, Marnie, Bea, Allister, and I feel there’s more but those are the ones I know of. If I’m missing something or the characters above are 18+ canon then feel free to correct me).

\- Non-con or Dub-con for anything (I just won’t, I’m not sorry)

\- Suicide/Self-harm, eating disorders, mentions of rape. Mainly things that can trigger people or myself!

\- DDLG, I refuse to write it so never ask.

\- Pet play of any kind (including puppy play, kitten play, pony play, etc)

\- I can’t write for the characters that are significantly older very well (like Kabu) but I can attempt it if that’s what someone really wants.

\- Things referring to like kids or pregnancy. Or being parents. I know it’s a weird one but I have a bit of a phobia of children and such due to my job so I’d prefer not to write that stuff.

\- Rose and Oleana. Either of those two…I can’t stand them honestly so I won’t be writing for them.

\- I know there’s more when I remember them I’ll update this!

**Things to keep in mind:**

\- Please specify what you want. Don’t just ask for a Piers x Reader. Specify what you want. Please. This also includes if you want a written drabble, or a headcanon/imagine format. SO Instead of “Piers x Reader” do “Could you write headcanons of Piers and his S/O

\- When sending in a request, please only do one character. It takes me a lot longer to do multiple characters at a time, and clogs up the ask box. So one character per request. Thank you!

\- Please don’t ask for a specific gender unless it’s for a smut scenario. I do nonbinary to keep it all-inclusive. Unless what’s in their pants is necessary to tell the story, I won’t be including them. There’s plenty of gendered imagines out there, I want everyone to feel included. Hella hard when you’re non-binary or the opposite gender and you’re trying to read an imagine with a gender you don’t identify with.

\- If I’m uncomfortable with a request at all, and it’s anonymous, I’ll just delete it. So if you sent an interesting request that ends up not being written, please don’t send it in again. I don’t delete anything unless I refuse to write it.

\- If you sent in a request when they’re closed, I will also be deleting said request. You can always resend it once they’re open. This is to just help keep my box as clear as possible so I can focus on what needs to be done. Don’t ask me to keep it in the box for when they open up again. That’s counter-intuitive to my box being closed and makes me a bit upset.

\- If I have an imagine already written but it doesn’t include the characters you like, you can always send and ask for a continuation with the characters you like, I’ll be more than happy to do so!

\- It might take a while to get to certain imagines (If I get a lot of requests which I highly doubt I will as it’s a new account). I work a full-time job and am writing a huge SwSh fic on the side, but I will get back to the request and if I can’t I’ll at least reply to them.

\- You can request more than one thing, I don’t mind, just don’t send me a list of 100 things to write, please.

\- If you happen to find a list of prompts you’d think would be fun for me to go through, send it to me. I’ll totally do requests off prompt lists

* * *

**Preferred Method of Submitting**

**Since I take requests on tumblr when my inbox is open, I prefer if you send them in there (You can remain anonymous as well) When you do, I have a set-up I prefer people to submit with as there's a mass tag editor, and it helps me organize and quickly tag all my posts on there.**

\- State if it’s SFW or NSFW at the beginning of the ask.

\- Put the characters name after NSFW or SFW

\- Write Headcanon of Fic after that so I know the format I’m using

\- The details of the request

**Examples:**

_SFW Milo Headcanons - Can I get etc._

_NSFW Raihan Fic - Can I get etc._


	2. NSFW!Milo: Cherry on Top

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Milo is a good boy and will finish anything on his plate, just sayin’. Hope you enjoy this one!
> 
> Warning: This is NSFW so if you’re under the legal age or uncomfortable with content like this, please skip over this one!

The trainer put the final touches onto the dinner she had planned and took a few steps back, happy at her accomplishment. She didn’t know how she managed to get the full course meal done with, but she was glad she got it finished in time. She still had a little but of time before Milo would be home, so she decided now would be the best time to enact the second part of her plan.

The trainer headed into her room and quickly got the bag out, blushing at what she had bought earlier and wondered if she really should go through with it. Sure she and Milo had been intimate in the past, but he was still a bit hesitant about it for some reason. He was more on the shy side when it came to physical affection, and she wanted to help break him out of that and get him to be more comfortable. Still, she feared it might’ve been too much.

She decided to just go through with it and begins putting on the outfit, and topping it off with an old-school pin-up dress with a sweetheart neckline and a flared out bottom. It perfectly hid everything as she adjusted the dress straps to cover up her bra straps. Once she was satisfied she spun around and smiled into the mirror, knowing she had this all nailed.

Soon the front door was opening and Milo was greeted by the fresh smell of cooked vegetables and…stew? He wasn’t sure as there was so much going on and he was surprised when he saw the trainer walk into the main hallway and smiled at him, “Welcome home, Milo! I made us some dinner.” The trainer said, running over and wrapping her arms around his neck. Milo’s hands went to her hips immediately as he gave her a quick peck on the lips.

“What’s all this for?” He asked, knowing she had something planned. She just gave him an innocent smile and placed a hand on his chest and she pressed herself a bit closer to him.

“Well I guess you can figure that one out for yourself after dinner…” She practically purred and he blushed at the thought of what was going on. She spun around and grabbed his hand and led him over to the dining room. There were plates of so many things and he smile happily at everything, “Happy birthday, Milo.” She said, a brightly smile on her face.

“You did all this for me?” Milo was shocked at how much effort she had put in. She covered her mouth as she laughed and led him over and sat him down.

“I made you all your favorites, now dig in!” She said while motioning to his warm plate of food she had prepared for him. Milo was overjoyed and happily enjoyed the meal his girlfriend had so diligently made for him. The entire dinner they had been talking about his day and whatnot. Soon they both finished their meals and Milo looked at his girlfriend while she got up and walked over to him.

“Want dessert?” She asked, again purring a bit as she bent over and got close to his ear. Form the angle he was at he could see her cleavage and swallowed thickly as he looked at her.

“What’d you make…?” He didn’t want to get his hopes up, but part of him hoped it would be her. As soon as he said that she stepped back and unzipped the back of her dress. The fabric fell and pooled around her feet. She stood there, decked out in flowery lingerie that would have an guy dropped everything for her.

Milo was both impressed and shocked at how amazing the trainer looked and he stood up, grabbing her waist and pinning her up against the wall, “I guess I better eat my dessert then…” He said, blushing a bit at his surge of confidence and the trainer smiled warmly at him. They had hoped he’d take initiative, so seeing him like this as already a huge turn on.

The trainer watched as Milo slowly started sinking down to his knees and nipping at the fabric of the panties she was wearing. His hands barely grazing her thighs and sending shivers up her spine at the featherlike touch. Milo looked up at the trainer from between her legs. This…this was going to be good.

Request Info Here


	3. Leon/Reader/Sonia: Misunderstandings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes, hello, have no idea how to feel about this! Like I wrote it while very tired and the ending seems rushed but it was almost at the 2k word mark and I was like “Oh no!” Anyway, it’s pretty obvious how this will end since I’m a sucker for fluff and happy endings, but go ahead and read. I just…love these nerds? All of them? Can I marry everyone in SwSh because I love them. Time to get hitched you guys! Now without further ado, it’s a story!

It was absolutely crushing when the new champion of Galar realized that, with Leon’s newfound freedom, he decided to pursue a relationship with Sonia. Not only did the champion love Leon to peaces, but they also loved Sonia, making this the worst case scenario for them. Both people they were interested were dating one another. It would’ve been one thing if just one of them got into a relationship with someone else. Sure, it would’ve stung like no tomorrow, but at least they still had one love interest left. To think they’d get together…they should’ve seen it coming.

The champion looked down at their phone, seeing Hop had messaged them again about coming down to the lab to see him, and to update their pokedex into the newest format. They had been avoiding going to town for a long time now, and was really trying to explain to Hop that they were just too busy to go home. It wasn’t an entire lie, as he surly saw all of the news with them in it, magazines and whatnot as well as live interviews or mock battles. Even their battles with Raihan, the ones just for training, were sometimes broadcasted from Raihan’s phone.

Still, Hop was pretty persistent, and wouldn’t take the ‘Why not just visit me?’ nonsense. Hop knew very well that the champion had a crush on his older brother and the professor he was apprenticing with. He knew the champion was purposefully avoiding the town and he was getting sick of it. If the champion avoided the town forever, their friendship might fall apart a bit like Leon’s and Sonia’s relationship did when Leon became champion.

Hop opted to just call, waiting a few moments before the familiar voice of the champion filtered in, “Hello Hop. Listen I can’t come down this week I have this thing with Nessa and training and I just can’t afford the time right now.” The champion immediately began making excused, knowing full well of what Hop was going to ba asking.

“Nice try, I called the other gym leaders to make sure they weren’t doing anything with you. Come down to Postwicke, visit your mom or something. You can’t avoid home forever. Even Lee managed to visit when he was champion more often than you.” Hearing Leon’s name stung and the champion flinched a bit before coughing into their fist.

“I’m uh…I’m getting sick.” The champion pretended and Hop sighed loudly into the phone. The champion could hear voices in the background, one of them being that of Sonia. She was calling out to Hop for some reason and what Hop said next sent chills down the Champion’s spine.

“Ya Sonia, I’ll be there in a second. The ever so strong champion has apparently fallen victim to a cold and can’t handle life.” Hop shouted across the lab and the champion just wanted to curl into a ball. There was shuffling as something was happening and the champion was about to hang up, not wanting to deal with their best friend, before a feminine voice picked up the phone.

“Are you okay? This is Sonia, by the way. Hop said you were sick? Need me to visit you?” Sonia began berating the champion with questions and the champion blushed at her concern. One of the things they loved abut her was the fact that she was really caring when it came to her friends. The champion bit their lip, trying to push back their feelings for her.

“I’m fine…I promise I am.” The champion said, and they could hear the cogs in Sonia’s head begin turning and they decided they’d do whatever they could to assure her, “I’m at the tail end of it so I’ll be fit as a fiddle probably by tomorrow or the next day, I swear it!” The champion said and Sonia let out a sigh on the other end.

“Well okay…do you think once you’re better you’ll be able to visit then, or do I have to drag you out of your castle and make sure you’re actually alive.” Sonia said into the phone and the champion knew there was no getting out of this one…perhaps.

“Listen because I’m sick I’m uh running behind on a lot of things. Once I’m all better I’m sure I’ll have tons of things to uh catch u-up on and whatnot. So sorry, I can’t visit anytime soon…” The champion mentally high-fived themself for the quick response. Still, Sonia wasn’t convinced and she was, oddly enough, more stubborn and persuasive than Hop was.

“Alright…so I’ll see you in two days either in Postwicke or Wyndon. You have until noon that day to decide who’s going where.” Sonia then clicked on them, making the champion let out the world’s loudest and most annoyed groan. The small charmander in their room just gave them an odd look before going back to taking their nap. The champion was going to actually die because of this woman.

After two days had past, the Champion pulled into the sleepy town of Wedgehurst; a particularly smug Sonia and Hop were there to greet them, alongside an excited looking Leon. The champion didn’t make eye contact as they walked a bit closer to them, giving small greetings. Their grand plan was to excuse themself to go and visit their mother than disappear into the Slumbering Welds for the rest of their stay until they could go back to Wyndon.

“Not so fast, we haven’t seen you in months and you’re going to dip out like that?” Sonia asked, grabbing the back of the champion’s hoodie as they tried making a hasty escape. They choked a bit before falling back and seeing an annoyed Sonia, glaring at them. The champion withered a bit under her glare, not knowing what to do. Leon put a hand on her shoulder, chuckling a bit.

“It’s alright, it was probably was a long journey here and they might need some rest.” Leon assured her and seeing them interact just hurt the champion more as they looked away and caught Hop’s eyes. Perhaps if they tried to grab ahold of him and escape, this anguish would be a lot better.

“Don’t even think about it.” Hop said as soon as he noticed the look in the champion’s eyes. They blushed furiously at being so transparent and Hop smirked, “I actually need to go and see professor Magnolia, so why don’t the three of you catch up?” Hop said with a devilish smirk.

“Good idea, Hop.” Leon said, enthusiastic as ever and completely clueless to the inner turmoil of the new champion. They just wanted to run to their old bedroom and sob into a pillow or something. Being with the couple would only make things ten times worse for them.

“Excellent idea, actually.” Sonia sent him a wink and he returned it before dashing off into who-knows-where. The three were left at the train station and Sonia turned to the champion, giving them her soft smile and wanting to seemingly relax them now. The champion’s eyes darted to find an escape, and after not seeing one, decided to walk alongside them.

The trip to the lab was pretty silent, other than Leon and Sonia making small talk and the champion just humming in agreement whenever the conversation needed a reply. The two knew that they weren’t really engaging in the conversation, and Sonia knew exactly why. She was smart, and had noticed the champion’s feelings a long time ago. Probably before they even made it to Turffield. Leon had been a bit more dense about it, so she spelled it out to him once.

They finally arrived and Sonia’s yamper happily jumped onto the leg of the champion, and they happily picked up the excited electric dog. At least the champion had one ally in this lab, even if he was good at occasionally electrocuting them. They all walked over to the small sitting area as Sonia put on some tea for them and sat down next to the champion.

“Anything interesting happen since becoming the champion? Meet anyone you’re interested in?” Sonia immediately asked, not skipping around with formalities and the champion’s eyes bugged out a bit as they bit their lip nervously.

“No, to really. Just a lot of…work.” The champion tried to say, looking over at Leon and hoping to get some support. The champion hadn’t been lying that they had tons of work to do, constantly. They’d just occasionally volunteer for more whenever Hop was interested in having them come down to visit.

“Well, it is a lot of work…what do you do in your downtime?” Leon asked, leaning a bit against the table as the champion tried to look in every other direction but him. They soon opted to stare at the bookshelf, as that wouldn’t judge them at least.

“I uh, I prefer keeping myself busy whenever possible.” Less time for them to think about the two of them whenever they were working. Hell, the league probably thought they were a workaholic despite being a pretty lazy individual when they wanted to be.

Sonia sighed, rubbing her temples before she decided enough was enough, “Listen I think we’ve tortured you enough for blatantly avoiding us.” Sonia began and the champion opened their mouth to say something when she continued, “We both like you, okay. Leon and myself. As more than friends. We’ve been trying to get you here through Hop for _months_ but that stupid thick skull of yours has kept you away.” Sonia said, making everyone at the table blush.

“I thought we were going to word that way differently.” Leon said as he looked over at his girlfriend in shock. She just shrugged her shoulders, thinking that her way had even the best way. After all, she skipped to the point and wanted this awkward tension around the group to dissipate already. It was getting a bit annoying.

“You guys…what? You guys are going out together though?” The champion asked, not understanding what the hell they were going on about? Was this some weird flex or something?

“Listen it’s a polyamorous relationship deal. Do you want to go out with us. Like as a huge couple? All three, together?” Sonia explained to them and the champion took a moment. They had heard about polyamory, but they always assumed it was something that old couples did when the wife found some young guy and they wife and him were together but the husband just watched. Was their life a lie?

“So you want to be in a relationship with me? And him. And him and me? And him and you? Like love triangle but it’s all requited love?” The champion said, pointing at everyone while referring to them. Leon found this amusing and actually laughed, getting hit in the chest by Sonia in the process.

“Yes, that’s exactly what we’re saying? Do you want to?” Leon asked, giving him that signature smirk that had them falling for him all over again. The champion opened their mouth, prepared to answer when the front door flung open and there stood Hop.

“So is it done yet? Did they agree?” Hop asked, being far too impatient. He had been told to wait for a while for this discussion, but he was getting far too bored and if they hadn’t gotten to the good stuff yet, he was going to just get it out there for them. All three looked over at him before the champion bega laughing. It felt like an entire universe was being lifted from their shoulder.

“Yes, I agree.” The champion said, looking between their two new lovers. Sonia and Leon’s face lit up at the thought and the champion decided, at that moment, perhaps they’d make sure to visit town far more.


	4. Raihan: Sleepy Mornings

Waking up was never an easy thing to do, the warm bed was always so tempting and called out, making anyone want to just fall right back asleep. Sadly, being an adult and having a job got in the way of this blissful morning time.

A small groan escaped the trainer’s mouth as they noticed their alarm was going off and slowly began opening their eyes. They were far too comfortable, and the warmth emanating behind them made this entire ordeal so much harder. A strong arm was firmly wrapped around their waist, begging them to not get up and stay just a little longer.

The trainer grabbed the phone that as within arms reach and turned off their alarm, looking at the clock. Six in the morning, a time where no sane person would want to be awake. The trainer just sighed, knowing they needed to get up and start their day. Getting ready was already a huge hurdle they’d be having to overcome this morning. 

They go and move when the arm around them tightened a bit, and they were pulled closer to the warm body behind them. They let out a sigh, knowing what was going on and tried to turn their head. Before they could, they felt a face nuzzling into the back of their head, and a low murmur that was nonsensical as the owner of the voice still wasn’t fully awake.

“Raihan, I need to get up and get ready for work.” The trainer mumbled, trying again to get out, but the grip wasn’t loosening. They knew full well they weren’t going to be able to break away from here with sheer strength alone, as Raihan was easily stronger. Darn him and his constant training with his team.

“It’s too early, and I’m still sleepy.” He murmured into the back of their neck, sending a shiver down their spine. They had no idea what to do to convince him when he was like this. He was just too soft and calm in the morning for them to function correctly. It was a stark constant to his usual hyper and explosive personality that he had in the day. They only got to enjoy this side of him for a short amount of time in the morning.

“Well, you can stay in bed and sleep more, but I need to get ready.” They tried to reason with him, and they felt him huff, clearly annoyed, and not understanding why they’d want to leave. After all, who would want to get up and ready and leave him all alone, right?

“I can’t sleep without you.” Oh no, now he was trying to be cute. The trainer just let out a groan, and Raihan immediately knew he was winning this argument. He had learned all the tricks to keep them right where he wanted them, and they knew how tog et him every time as well.

“That’s a lie, I’ve seen you napping when I get home, you can full well fall asleep without gripping onto me.” The trainer said, a small laugh escaping them, and they felt his grip pulling them as close as they could get to him. He was still buried in their hair and wasn’t ready to just give up yet.

“It’s not the same…just a couple more minutes?” That was it, the trainer knew they were done for when he asks for just a few more minutes. They let out another huff and Raihan could hear the small click of their nails against the screen as they began setting a timer. They always did it, and Raihan always felt accomplished when he won this early morning, almost daily, argument.

“Ten more minutes, and then you have to let me get ready.” The trainer compromised with him, and he was just fine with them. The trainer set their phone down, and they began twisting in Raihan’s grip. Raihan was more than happy to loosen up so they could flip around, and he tucked their head under his chin. The trainer could feel the smirk on his face as he resumed his over the top grip on them.

“Ten more minutes.” Raihan murmured back to them, and the trainer closed their eyes, enjoying the warmth he gave off and the steady thrumming of his heartbeat. The trainer soon was falling back into oblivion, and Raihan quickly noticed their body relaxing and sagging against him.

Raihan couldn’t help but find his phone and swiped up to get their camera out. He took a quick photo and decided he might spot it later before placing his phone close by. He sighed into the trainer’s hair and was soon falling back asleep as well.


	5. Bede: Affection

The trainer poked their head into the back room of the gym, where usually the leader would get ready. It’s wasn’t surprising that it was still very pink and polished from when Opal was in charge of the gym. It even had a plushy couch and everything. In the middle of the room was Bede, who looked like he just finished getting ready. He turned around and noticed the trainer standing there with a goofy grin on their face.

He looked curiously at them, wondering how they even got in. It wasn’t a secret that the two of them were going out, so all the trainer had to do was let them know they wanted to see him, and they let him through. Not to mention, Opal had taken a shining to them, so the league members in the gym were probably instructed to let the trainer do whatever they pleased.

“What are you doing here?” Bede asked immediately, not knowing what they wanted with him right now. The trainer just happily trotted over to them, their smile never faltering, and he looked at them, wondering how he got so lucky.

“I felt like I hadn’t seen you in a while and wanted to visit. Plus, I know you have a match today, so…” The trainer trailed off, and Bede rose an eyebrow not getting it but brushing it off.

“Well, obviously you’d want to see me, who wouldn’t. How’d you even get back here?” Bede asked, wondering what the league members were doing. He may be going out with the trainer, but the thought of them letting anyone back there was a bit concerning.

The trainer let out a chuckle as they went to explain, “Well, they know who I am, and they let me back here.” The trainer calmed his earlier anxieties in just a moment, “So when’s your match?” The trainer asked, excited about seeing him in action.

“I only have one scheduled today, and it’s in about thirty minutes, will you be watching?” Bede asked, and the trainer enthusiastically nodded, grin growing even brighter at the thought.

“I’ll be front row right next to Opal! I can’t wait, you’re such a strong trainer I’m sure you won’t have an issue today!” The trainer said, walking a bit closer to him, and a small blush covered his cheeks. One thing he wouldn’t get tired of any time soon was getting complimented by them, and boy were they good at complimenting.

“Well, of course, I’m amazing, this match will be a breeze,” Bede said, his chest puffing out a bit and the trainer could see the little bit of arrogance rolling off of him. Some things wouldn’t be changing anytime soon, and his big head was one of them. Still, the trainer found this incredibly endearing, and ever since he came to Opal’s gym, he had managed to mellow out a lot.

The trainer noticed he was getting a bit flustered, though, and couldn’t help but tease him a bit, “So do you want a good luck kiss?” The trainer asked out of the blue, making Bede freeze a bit. They could see him processing their words for a moment, and a scarlet blush soon overtook his face as he looked at the trainer, a touch flabbergasted. 

“I don’t need any luck.” He managed to murmur, and the trainer decided their teasing wasn’t going to end. He looked over at the trainer and noticed their happy smile was no longer there, instead it was replaced by a sad pout. Their eyes even looked a bit glossy as they walked over and wrapped their arms around him. The trainer rested their head on his chest and looked up at him, keeping the same sad expression.

“So, you don’t want to kiss me?” The trainer’s voice sounded hurt, and Bede immediately regretted being so cocky just a few minutes ago. Bede went to open his mouth, trying to think of what to do, but with the trainer so close and giving him such a sad expression, it was hard for him to think of the right words.

“I uh…” Bede began, and the trainer had to try hard not to break their fake sad facade, “I wouldn’t…m-mind.” Bede finally said, looking to the side as it was easier than looking at their face. The trainer’s face lit up again, and he soon felt a gentle pair of lips on his cheek. It was just a quick peck followed by some giggling at he looked over at the trainer, shocked.

“Just a cheek kiss?” He said before he could even think about it. After he said those words, he once again got flustered. The trainer was trying not to laugh too much at him. They knew they could only go so far with teasing him before he got mad or hurt, so they’d have to stop soon.

“Oh, where did you think I was going to kiss you?” The trainer asked, innocently and Bede knew for a fact that they were trying to get a rise out of him. The realization washed over him with some annoyance. He was going to say something before the same lips from before found their way on his own. It was a short and sweet kiss, and the trainer soon parted with a giggle.

“I guess I’ll stop teasing you for now. Good luck, Bede, I can’t wait to see your match.” The trainer detached themselves from his chest and was soon walking out of the room. Bede just washed them in astonishment, knowing that he wasn’t going to be able to look over at them during his match without breaking into a huge blush. He swore this trainers affection was going to be the end of him.


	6. NSFW!Guzma: Unexpected

Guzma honestly had no idea how he got into the current position he was now in, dick burrowed inside the champion of the Alola region. He remembered it was raining and the champion caught him outside there house and invited him inside for some tapu-coco. They were drinking some on the couch when the champion crawled over to him, but that’s as much as he remembered in his sex hazed brain.

The loud moan of the champion above him broke him out of his thoughts as he managed to hit just right right spot that made them cling onto him, arms wrapped around his shoulders and small welts forming from their nails.

“Guzma.” The champion managed to let out a breathy moan, going in for a kiss which Guzma enthusiastically returned as his hands found their way to their hips and slowly took control of the pace. The slow pace the champion began with wasn’t horrible, but after doing that for a while, Guzma needed a bit more.

His grip on their hips was bruising and he knew the champion would need to be careful or else others would see it (not that he minded much). He began pumping them on his dick at a much faster pace, making the champion almost drool. The champion began clawing at his back and Guzma was letting up, knowing they were both close.

It didn’t take long for the champion to come completely undone, moaning wantonly in the empty house. Guzma quickly pulled out last minute, releasing on the champion’s chest and stomach. He let out a satisfied groan as the champion all but collapsed on his chest.

“You should invite me over more often.” Guzma said, letting out a rather loud and obnoxious yawn, making the champion snicker as they pushed themselves up so they were facing him.

“You know, you could always just drop by and visit whenever I’m home, I don’t mind your company.” The champion said, a gentle tone that eased Guzma’s anxieties. The man had no idea how he managed to get so lucky to earn the affections of someone like the champion, but he’d be damned if he was going to ruin it.

“I’ll keep that in mind the next time I need to get my dick wet.” Guzma teased, making the champion roll their eyes and hid his shoulder playfully. Guzma just smirked at them, realizing he never let go of their hips and gave them a small squeeze, “Let’s get ya cleaned up though.” Guzma said, standing up with the champion in his grip. The champion just went along with it, wanting to just clean up and then curl next to this big man in bed. Hopefully they could convince him to stay the night again.


	7. Piers: Voice of an Angel

Piers hadn’t expected his small trip to the wilds to be so eventful. He certainly hadn’t expected to see one of the upcoming competitors of the gym challenge to be at their camp, singing to their pokemon. He had seen them on the television on multiple occasions during the gym challenge, as well as interviews. What always stuck out to him was the ukulele they had strapped to their back. He wondered if they played it often and found himself becoming increasingly interested in this trainer. Even the members of Spikemouth noticed as Piers didn’t just watch Marnie, but also this random challenger’s every match and interview.

Still, seeing them now in the wilds with an Eevee curled into their lap while their gentle voice filled the vast wild area was something he wouldn’t ve getting over anytime soon. All the trainers pokemon were out and about, running around or curled near the trainer while they sang happily to them. Piers couldn’t help himself when he got closer, wanting to hear more and maybe finally strike up a conversation.

As soon as he was close enough, the trainer’s eevee noticed and perks up at the newcomer. He watched the small ball of fluff run over to him happily calling out. The challenger finally turns and noticed Piers and he watched their cheeks flush a beautiful shade of scarlet as they opened their mouth to say something, not finding the words. They were absolutely shocked and Piers was smitten immediately at the expression on their face. They looked like an Espurr who was caught with their hand in the cookie jar.

“You have a really nice voice.” Was all Piers managed to say, making the trainer even more bashful as the looked down at their lap where their ukulele was being held. The trainer had no idea what to do or say in this situation. Of course they knew who he was, he was the Spikemouth gym leader as well as a musician. To have someone like him complimenting them meant a lot.

“Thank you…you have a nice voice as well…” The trainer said, nervous before realizing how bad that sounded, “I mean uh…I’ve seen your c-concerts on TV before…you’re voice is really something.” They began to stutter out, trying to fix their earlier mistake. Piers couldn’t help but find this to be absolutely adorable as they looked side to side, trying to not make eye contact.

“Thanks…so do you sing to your pokemon often.” Piers was now walking over and soon sat down in the grass right next to them, making the poor trainer’s heart leap out of their chest. They wouldn’t lie and say they didn’t hold some sort of crush towards the man, even though they had never officially met one another.

“Well…yes I do. They seem to really like it after a long day of practice.” The trainer said as their Eevee began playing with Piers, who absentmindedly was going along with it. He never looked away from the trainer, just moved his hands as the eevee tried to follow it and catch it, like a litten with a laser pointer.

“Do you write and of your own songs?” Piers asked next and the trainer wanted to just lie and tell him ‘No, I only do covers’ but he looked so excited at the thought of them being a song writer, they had no choice but to be truthful.

“I do, they’re not very good but my pokemon don’t seem to mind.” The trainer finally confessed, looking away from him. Piers couldn’t help but find their demeanor adorable. It might be the opposite type of music Piers normally wrote, but he enjoyed all sorts of music and wanted to hear more of their trainers voice.

“Well if you ever find yourself in Spikemouth, maybe we could write a song together?” Piers offered, making the trainer’s head snap over to him. If the trainer was being honest, it almost sounded like he was asking them out on a date or something. After all, normally you don’t ask strangers in the wild area to come back and write a song with you unless they were kind of interested in you.

“I think…I’d really like that.” The trainer finally said, wanting tog et to know this man even more as he was slowly but surly stealing the heart with just the smallest interactions.

“It’s a date then.” Piers finally concluded, giving them a lazy smile and finding it very interesting as they turn a bright shade of red. It turned out their earlier suspicion was true and they couldn’t have been happier.


	8. NSFW!Raihan: Insecure Bodies

Raihan noticed from the moment he walked through the door that there was something wrong with the trainer. The way they stood in front of the mirror, pinching pieces of themselves and frowning over every inch of skin. Raihan dropped the keys to their room in the castle and hastily made his way over to the trainer and wrapped his arms around them.

“Careful, if you keep pinching yourself it’s going to leave marks, and we both know that’s my job.” Raihan teased his partner who gasped as they looked up and saw him smirking down at them. They always melted in his grip, but today was a bit different. They had noticed just one small thing they didn’t like about themselves and now it was all they could focus on. Not to mention it helped bring back all their previous insecurities of the past, which they were now observing was still an issue.

“I think I gained some weight…” The trainer mumbled, pulling at a piece of their cheeks and letting it snap back into place. They hadn’t gotten the courage to actually go to the scale yet to check if their hunch was true, but honestly they didn’t need to. It was one of those things where their mind told them that ‘yes, you did gain’.

“I was wondering why your ass looked extra nice today…spin around though I need to check something.” Raihan coaxed them and they reluctantly turned around, not knowing how to feel about his ass comment. On one hand, it was a bit of a compliment, on the other that meant their weight gain was noticeable to other people.

As soon as the trainer was facing Raihan, they felt his hands slip under their ass and they were scooped up and pinned against the wall next to where they were. They let out a startled gasp as Raihan seemed to be contemplating things before that smirk of his reappeared and he looked the trainer right in the eyes.

“Guess your ass just always looked good, because you feel the same…maybe a bit lighter.” Raihan said, chuckling at the flustered face of the trainer as they thought about what to say or how to react.

“I’m sure you’re just getting stronger.” The trainer mumbled before they suddenly felt Raihan rutting up against them, making their air get caught in their throat at the sudden sensation. Raihan watched in interest as their face went from shocked to embarrassed as they shot him a half-assed glare. He just gave them a toothy grin before doing it again.

“Something wrong? I couldn’t help myself you just look too damn good today.” Raihan teased them as he continued rutting his hips against them, their legs on either side of his waist. The trainers hand went to cover their mouth to hold back a moan.

“You’re the worst, you know that.” A small smile graced the trainers face as Raihan went and began nibbling on their neck. They knew exactly what he was trying to do and it was working.

“You’re sexy as hell, you know that?” That got an actual laugh/moan out of them as he bit a bit harsher at their skin, leaving marks just like he promised he would. If there was one thing the trainer knew about Raihan, it was the fact that he could always make them forget all about their insecurities, at least for a little while.


	9. NSFW!Piers: Insecure Bodies

The trainer let out a sigh as they got back stage waiting for Piers to finish with his concert. Normally, they’d be front row and center the entire time, but today they just weren’t feeling it. It was mainly for the most childish reasons, like how they noticed all the girls in the crowd were wearing crop tops (a few going so far as to just stick on some pasties and call it a night). Any guy in the crowd that was built, even those who weren’t, just decided shirts were too much effort.

It’s not like it was uncommon for one of Pier’s concerts to be like that, most of them were clad in very little material as it was more of the rock and roll type concert with some of his late night performances being more aimed towards the 18+ category. Still, today was just a bit too much for the trainer who was wearing clothes that covered almost every inch of skin.

They just sat down on the couch, looking up at the ceiling while the crowd roared in the background. Eventually it slowly began dissipating and they could hear the door open and in came Piers, who immediately rushed over to they trainer’s side, “You doing alright there, you left the show early and looked kind of down.” Piers immediately said and the trainer just let out a groan, not wanting to get into it. They went and covered their face, not wanting him to see them in their pathetic state.

Piers picked them up on the couch and spun around, placing them on his lap while he removed their arms and saw the telltale signs that they had been crying a bit before it all started. Without thinking he immediately began peppering kisses where the tear stains had been, wondering what had upset them this much.

“Come on, out with it, you know you can trust me with anything.” He murmured, trying to coax them out of this metaphorical shell they had built around them. The trainer looked over and away from him for a moment before letting out a sigh and turned back towards him.

“I dunno I just…felt…ugly? I don’t know how to word it. I was just surrounded by all these really beautiful people and I felt like I was kind of just…a Garbodor in the middle of a mosh pit of Milotic.” The trainer finally managed to get out, and Piers was kind of amused by their way of explaining it, but also concerned as he had no idea what they were going on about.

“We all feel that way at times, babe. Trust me, I should know, I look like a malnourished Zigzagoon.” Piers said, making his partner let out a small laugh as they had no idea how he could ever think that. He looked absolutely gorgeous to them in every way, shape, and form. “Not to mention you share no resemblance to a Garbodor.” He pointed out and his partner rolled their eyes.

“That’s a lie.” They managed to murmur before the felt a sudden guest of cold air as their jacket was swiftly taken off. Piers grabbed their arm and began kissing them, starting form the hands up.

“These hands are the ones that stole my heart,” He began and the trainer knew it was about tog et real sappy, real fast, and they were down for that, “These arms so fine they fit perfectly with mine,” he quickly began taking off the trainer’s shirt and chucking it across the room, “This chest is easily the most blessed.” He said, beginning to kiss them all over and they couldn’t help but laugh.

“Piers, I swear if you make some poetic sappy rhyme for every part of me I’m going to kill you.” The trainer said, making Piers let out a laugh.

“Too much?” He asked, nuzzling his head into the crook of their neck.

“It’s never enough.” The trainer murmured, knowing full well he was about to go on another tirade about them, and they were fully prepared. Well, as long as they got to return the favor.


	10. Raihan: Stressful Day

The moment Raihan walked home, he was immediately met with the smell of curry wafting through the room. It smelled spicy, but nothing too crazy, and he felt his shoulders sag a bit in relief. His partner normally wasn’t making curry unless they knew something was up, and somehow they just always knew when Raihan needed that comfort camping food.

Raihan basically dragged his feet through the house and walked into the kitchen, seeing the trainer wearing some shorts and one of Raihan’s shirts, a large apron over is while they swayed to the beat of the music. Raihan immodestly walked behind them, wrapping his arms around their waist and swaying alongside with them as they chuckled and turned towards him, pecking his cheek.

“Welcome home, Rai, the food will be ready soon. Why don’t you go and shower and it’ll be done.” The trainer suggested as Raihan just hummed in acknowledgment, not ready to leave them just yet, “I also have a good selection of movies for you if you want to pick which one we’re watching tonight. Got some horror and action films.” The trainer coerced him and he finally let go, giving them a smirk.

“Alright, I’ll be back in a few.” He said as he made his wya to their shared bathroom. There was already a change of clothes sitting on the counter, making Raihan so grateful for having an amazing partner.

Meanwhile, the trainer just continued cooking while checking on the brownies that were in the over. The trainer was no idiot and had seen the match on TV with Raihan and Leon, watching how they were both down to their last pokemon before Leon’s Charizard managed a quick hit and took down Raihan’s last pokemon. They knew how Raihan normally got when he lost, but since he had been so close to victory, the trainer just knew it would be ten times worse. So they went through a couple extra hoops to make sure he’d have a good night.

By the time the curry was done and the bowls were made, Raihan emerged from the bathroom, smelling like whatever high end soap he snagged from a sponsor and making his way over to the couch. The trainer plopped next to him, handing him a bowl while grabbing the movie he had picked and putting it into the DVD player. As soon as all was said and done they plopped right down next to him, grabbed their giant throw blanket, and cuddled into his side. Life might not’ve been perfect, but Raihan was damn sure this moment right here was.


	11. Hop: Overwhelmed

The champion closed the door to their small home, letting out a sigh as they look around the room. They needed an outlet or something. Being champion wasn’t as easy as Leon had made it seem, and the champion was beginning to realize that. They should’ve known it was going to be more than just battling. Battling was easy, its was second nature to work alongside their pokemon…the rest was foreign.

They had just gotten through several photoshoots and interviews and would be having to go on a tour across Galar for three weeks to visit all there gyms and go to even more interviews. The champion wanted to cry when they heard loud knocking on the door. They only knew one person who so enthusiastically would knock on their door, and they opened it in a hurry. The moment they saw Hop, their arms were wrapped around his.

Hop let out a small, amused grunt as he lifted the champion up a bit and began dragging them away from the door, “Well you seem to be in high spirits.” He teased them before noticing just how drained they looked. He set them down on the couch, putting a hand against their forehead in case they had gotten ill.

“I’m fine, I’m not sick…” The champion said, swatting his hand away and wanting to desperately wrap their arms around him again. He had been their pillar since they were younger, and a constant comfort to them. Just being around him was easing them a bit. Still, the looming three weeks with no breaks and probably barely any battling was always in the back of their mind.

“Then what’s eating you up. Normally you tackle hug me and gush about the latest battle you had, or you’d challenge me.” Hop chided, trying to fix whatever the hell was wrong with his dear friend. The champion just looked at him, almost wanting to cry but not wanting to break in front of him. After all, they’d have to be pretty damn selfish if they broke down on him.

This was the life Hop had wanted after all, ever since he was a child. It wasn’t something the champion had ever thought about until they received their starter pokemon and saw how exhilarating it was to fight alongside it. They stole his dream, and despite him making peace with it and wanting to be a professor now, the champion still felt guilty for not enjoying every minute of the fame.

“I just…it’s a lot. A lot more than I thought. I had no idea this is what Leon had been living like for all those years. Interviews, photoshoots, more interviews, checking with people who handle your social media…did you know that you don’t have control of your pokegram once you’re champion. It’s all controlled by someone else who posts images from photoshoots and witty captions. Or ads, which is way worse. I just…it’s so overwhelming.” The champion basically dumped onto Hop and he looked astonished to think that all this was going on.

“Wow…I mean I know Lee did a lot but I never thought it was this intense…do you ever get a break?” Hop immediately regretted the decision as the champion burst into tears and clung to him.

“I’ve been trying to visit you all week but with everything going on I just couldn’t. I’m so glad you’re here because I’m about to go on tour for three weeks and won’t be able to do anything and then after that who knows. It’s non stop and I barely get to battle. No wonder Lee was always so excited when he fought someone.” The champion said and Hop just rubbed their back before smiling at them.

“Want to go out and battle then, like old times?” of course, old times was only about three months ago, “And I’ll visit you on tour and we can sneak out through your hotel windows and go in the wilds and catch some pokemon. Once you’re back try to get a break and we’ll go on a camping trip.” Hop offered the champion who was just thinking on everything they could do.

“Do you think they’ll let me?” The champion asked, not knowing if their manager would allow them. They were a good person, far better than Rose, but they were a manager at the end of the day. Their job was to make the both of them tons of money and keep the public loving the champion. The new champion had to live up to Lee, after all, as he was the undefeated champion for more than ten years.

“We can ask Lee for some tips on how to get away, you know he’ll have some.” Hop said, making the champion feel better as they finally separated their face from Hop’s chest. Hop just smirked while running his hand across their cheeks and getting the tears off, while also squishing their cheeks a bit.

“Sounds good…now how about that battle, followed by watching some cheesy action films until we both fall asleep on the couch with popcorn everywhere?” The champion asked, making Hop smirk.

“I’d love to, now let’s go.”


	12. NSFW!Piers: Encore

He knew exactly what the trainer was trying to as they swayed their hips dramatically to the beat of his music. The sly smirk on their lips with the occasional bite motion, their half lidded eyes that never broke eye contact with him. He knew full well what they were doing as they gave him their best ‘fuck me’ eyes. He just had to get through this last set and he could drag them into the backroom and do whatever the hell he wanted to them, but that in itself was going to be challenging.

He was on stage in front of hundreds, trying to keep his composure as if his lover wasn’t in the crowd trying their hardest to turn him on. He almost dropped the mic down when the trainer lifted their shirt up a bit and pulled their pants down, revealing some nice lingerie under their normal concert going outfit. He knows for a fact that his voice dropped an octave for a moment at seeing that, but he somehow managed to bounce back.

Somehow, by some miracle, he finished up the set and when he looked out into the crowd, the trainer was no longer there. He said his goodbyes to the crowd before making his way into the backroom. The trainer was simply leaning against a table, banana in mouth as they waited patiently for him to pay attention to them.

As soon as he took noticed he stalked over there and spun them around and bent them over the table. He held their wrists so they were above their head as he looked down at the trainer. They were no longer wearing their pants, underwear in plain view and he placed a cold hand across their hot skin as he trailed it up and under their shirt.

“You did that on purpose.” Piers commented, biting his lip as the trainer rubbed their ass across his groin as they had enough room to do so. He pinned his hips against them and the trainer let out a mischievous chuckle, “You do realize what I’m going to do to you now, right?” Piers teasingly asked as the hand that was trailing under their shirt slowly came to their chest and tweaked one of their nipples. The trainer but back a moan as they tried to wiggle a bit in his grasp, only succeeding in grinding against him slightly.

“Well I have been waiting patiently for your entire concert for this, so I hope you’ll live up to my expectations.” The trainer shot back, a toothy grin as they pivoted their head to look ar him slightly. His free hand just trailed lower and he roughly grabbed the trainers ass as he bent over and whispered in their ear.

“The let’s start making some more music back here.” He nipped at their ear, making the trainer blush. This had been exactly what they had been waiting all night for, and they’d be enjoying every moment of it


	13. NSFW!Raihan

The cool metal on the trainer’s wrist sent a shiver down her spine as she looked over as Raihan. He was already completely naked and looking over her as he watched her squirm under his touch, “Raihan, could you please stop teasing me?” she whined as he mouth began ghosting over her collar bone and biting down on her soft breast. He chuckled a bit while he looked up at her and trailed one hand on her hip, the other going down lower.

“Why would I do that and ruin all my fun?” He asked, giving her that wolfish grin of his and she let out a small whine of annoyance. She knew that whatever he was going to do to her was going to be torturous. He smirked at the look on her face, already planning several things to do over the course of the night. It wasn’t like he had any work to be done the next day, so he could go on for however long he wanted.

“Please, Rai.” She moaned out as she bucked her hips, feeling his warm hand against her inner thigh, giving it a teasing squeeze. The trainer bit down on her lip as she tried to maneuver her hip to get his hand over just a little bit more. Raihan was never the one to really let the trainer take the lead in anything, but tonight he was feeling a bit more generous.

Slowly, his hand ran across her thigh with feather light touches before finally his hand slowly ran across her slit, noting how wet she had already managed to get by the teasing. The trainer let out a moan as she rolled her head back into the pillow he had been kind enough to put under her. His thumb slowly began circling her clit as his mouth fanned over her core, occasionally biting and kissing the flesh of her thighs.

The trainer bucks up a little but, tired of all his usual teasing, and Raihan removes his mouth and roughly pushes his thumb against her clit. The trainer let our a small yelp as Raihan’s deep voice broke through, “If you keep that up, I’ll stop right now.” He teased her, keeping that playful smirk the entire time. If the trainer hadn’t been so obviously hot and bothered, and wanting more, she’d probably think he was handsome. At the moment, she could only think the smirk on his lips was that of a devil.

“Alright, I’ll be good, just please Raihan.” She lets out another breathy moan, knowing if she’s compliant then he’ll happily go down on her. Raihan smirks as he watches her move her wrists, the shackles making a bit of noise as she tested them. Once he was satisfied with how she was no longer trying to take control, he mouth came back over her core and he trailed his tongue, over the wet folds teasingly. The trainer swore this man was going to be the death of her.


	14. Leon: Stressed

Leon flopped onto the hotel room’s bed, letting out an annoyed groan as he stared at the ceiling. It had been close to a month since the last time he had been given a day off, and he was finally started to feel it. He threw his hat off and ran his hands through his hair while checking his phone.

He noticed the trainer and sent him a couple encouraging messages throughout the day, as they somehow always knew when he was stressed out, like a sixth sense or something. He quickly shot them a text that he had just gotten back to his hotel room for the night over in Motostoke, and would probably be back home sometime next week.

He stared at the ceiling, knowing he should probably take a shower, but for the first time in a while, he felt too lazy actually to do so. It was sad when he was too lazy to even take care of himself, but it happened on occasion.

He was just about to fall asleep when there was a knock on his window, and he looked over, seeing the blinds were opened and sitting on top of a Charizard was a certain trainer. They had a goofy grin on their face as they waved to him and motioned for him to open up the window for them.

He let out a small groan as he got up and opened the window. The trainer happily hopped off the Charizard he had given them (well, he gave them a Charmander, but with enough love and trainer eventually turned into a beautiful Charizard). They returned their Charizard to its Pokeball, and immediately, the trainer had their arms wrapped around his waist.

“Hello to you too.” Leon chuckled as he rested his hands on the trainer’s waist, making them snuggle against him even more.

“You stink, you know that?” The trainer murmured into his chest, making Leon huff in amusement at their blunt attitude.

“Then why are you still hugging me?” He asked with a smirk on his lips as the trainer popped their head up and looked at him with an entertained expression.

“I haven’t seen you in so long; obviously, I wanna hold you...but you should really shower. You’ve been running around all day, huh? Haven’t even changed out of your clothes.” The trainer said, seeing some dirty on his shirt, “Come on, let’s shower.” The trainer said as they detached from him and grabbed his hand.

“Together?” Leon asked, wondering what the fantastic trainer was doing, and the trainer looked over at him with a raised eyebrow.

“Get that cute head of yours out of the gutter; I’m going to wash your hair for you.” The trainer criticized, and a small blush rose on his cheeks at being caught. The two quickly made their way into the spacious bathroom, and the trainer was quick to take off that ridiculous cape.

Soon the two were undressed and hopped into the steaming shower; Leon let out a sign as the water began hitting his back, “They’ve really been overworking you, huh?” The trainer said as they coaxed him into dipping his head back and getting it wet. Once it was dripping, the trainer grabbed a bottle of shampoo and dumped a good amount in their hands.

The trainer rubbed their hands together before running them through Leon’s hair, happy as the soap began to suds up. Leon let out a small sigh of relief while the trainer’s fingers worked through his hair, making sure it was nice and clean.

“Thanks for this.” Leon murmured as his hands once again found their way to the trainer’s hips, and the trainer chuckled as they saw him blissful he looked. They scrubbed his hair longer than necessary, and as they pulled away to get him to rise it out, they could see the small pout on his lips.

“No problem, it’s nice to take care of you sometimes. You’re always trying to take care of everyone; you forget to look after yourself, you know? It worries me.” The trainer noted as they began getting some conditioner and running it through his hair as well.

“I take care of myself...” he murmured, but he wasn’t in much of a position to argue as he was now fully relaxed and putty in his partner’s hands.

“I can see that.” The trainer sarcastically said, and he opened his eyes a bit to shoot them a half-hearted glare. The trainer just gave him a toothy grin as they rinsed out the conditioner. As soon as his hair was clean, the trainer motioned him to turn around, and he complied.

He heard the bottle of body soap being popped open, and soon, the trainer was working on all the knots in his back. He winced in pain as they got to a particularly bad knot, but soon it was gone, and he felt better than he had in months. Once the small massage was over, he felt the warm lips of the trainer on his back, giving him a gentle kiss.

“I love you; you know that,” Leon said as he turned around and ran his hands through the trainer’s hair, and they just smiled at him.

“I know, I love you too, now let’s get out of here. Getting a bit light-headed from all the steam.” The trainer murmured to him, and Leon was more than happy to pick them up in his arms and get out of the shower. He quickly wrapped them both in towels and made his way to the bed.

“Do you need any fresh clothes?” Leon asked as he began going through his things for some pajamas to throw on. The trainer rolled onto their stomach and gave him a loving smile.

“Can I borrow one of your shirts, please?” The trainer asked innocently, and Leon was quick to toss them one. The trainer let out a gleeful squeal as they tossed it on and grabbed their underwear from earlier. They had showered before coming over, so all their stuff was still clean, but the trainer would never turn down a chance to wear some of Leon’s clothes.

Once Leon was fully dressed, he went back over to the bed, scooping the trainer in his arms, and plopped onto the mattress, “Will you stay with me tonight, or do you need to go?” He asked, already feeling sleep tugging at his eyes.

“I can stay the night; I’m too tired even to consider going home now anyway.” The trainer said, yawning as they nuzzled into his chest. Leon just smirked, deciding to fall asleep in the comfort of his partner.


	15. NSFW!Leon: Insecurities

Being in a relationship with the undefeated Champion of the Galar region came with a lot of hate. Most people wanted to be you, or mainly they wanted to be with _him_. How the hell he managed to fall for someone like the trainer, they’d never understand. They were just happy to have his unconditional love, and they treated him like a king.

Still, it didn’t change the fact that people were still grouchy that he was now taken, and they could never be with him (or at least for now, as most people were waiting expectantly for the relationship to fail). The trainer scrolled through their social media, looking at their account where they had a few photos of themselves and Leon, smiling and being goofy together.

Most of the responses were nice, but some were…well less that stellar. A lot of people just hated the trainer for the sole purpose of they stole Galar’s most sought after man. The trainer tried not to let it get to them, as they knew Leon loved them for who they were, but seeing all these gorgeous individuals who would jump at the chance of being with Leon was never easy.

The trainer sighed, leaning up against the cool locker as they continued scrolling and waiting patiently for Leon’s battle with Raihan to be concluded.They had been watching from the front row, but after someone had taken a photo of them in the booth and labeled them as an unamused Garbodor who was using Leon for his fame, they decided to just leave and wait for him in the locker room. When they had gone back, none of the staff argued with the let-down look on their face. They all knew the hate the trainer got, and decided to just let them bypass the rules and wait for Leon in his personal locker room.

Once the loud cheering began, the trainer knew Leon had one and watched the door patiently for him to come inside. They neededhug or just…something. Anything really. Some reassurance from the guy they loved? The trainer perked up as Leon casually walked into the locker room, wiping his brow with a towel and turned to see the trainer leaning against the wall, smiling sheepishly.

Immediately, Leon looked concerned as he made his way over to them, “Something wrong, you left halfway through the match?” Leon asked, brushing some stray piece of hair out of their face. Tears began welling up in the trainer’s eyes and they tried so _so_ hard not to cry in front of Leon. He already had so much on his plate that dealing with a hysterical partner was just another burden on him. Still, they couldn’t help as they began sniffling and looking away from him.

Leon went into panic mode as he grabbed them and picked them up, hands under the trainer’s thighs as he sat them down on the couch they kept in there for him. It was a soft shift as he began wiping away the tears of the trainer as they continued sobbing and covering their face, “I’m sorry, Leon, I don’t know what’s come over me.” The trainer managed to let out a small laughing sob and Leon felt his heart breaking.

“What happened during the match that upset you?” Leon had no clue as to what was going on, as clearly he wasn’t checking his phone during the match. As if on cue, his phone dinged and he looked to see Raihan had sent him a link, along with some curing emoji’s. Leon looked at the photo of his partner, happily cheering for him in the crowd along with the caption ‘Useless Garbodor cheering on someone as amazing as Leon is almost laughable! We all know the ugly bitch is using him. #FreeLeon’

Leon wanted to break the phone and forwarded it to Oleana, telling her to get the post deleted right away before he looked back at his partner who was just staring at his chest in shame, “Come on now, that person was clearly just jealous of that you looked so stunning out there.” Leon said, pressing his lips against their neck and began peppering them with kisses. He knew if there was one way to cheer up his partner, it was with lots of kissing.

The trainer actually let out a small huff of amusement as they stared at him with puffy eyes before finally speaking, “Leon…I’m sorry I always let these things get to me. It’s just…being with someone like you is like a fantasy almost and I just can’t help but feel one day I’ll wake up and you won’t be there.” The trainer said, resting their head against the crook of his neck and nuzzling into it. Leon rubbed circled into their back and he kissed their cheek.

“I should be apologizing, apparently I haven’t made it obvious to everyone out there with just how head over heels in love with you I am, that they think they can get away with stuff like this.” Leon said as motioned his shoulder so his partner was now looking at his face. The sincerity in his eyes could make just about anyone melt.

“I love you, Leon…” The trainer said, placing a gentle kiss on his lips, savoring the moment as he happily kissed them back. They parted and just stared at one another for a moment more.

“Love you too.”


	16. NSFW!Leon: Practice

The trainer let out a slightly annoyed sign as they returned their pokemon to their ball, looking at Leon’s last standing pokemon. It was always annoying when they were so damn close to winning, and yet here that Charizard was, always one-upping them.

“You know, one day I’m going to beat you…” The trainer taunted, despite their defeat they had a hard time staying disheartened as losing to him. Leon shot them a smirk as he crossed the field, returning his Charizard while he was at it. As soon as he was right in front of the trainer, he already knew he was going to have an issue. That stubborn pout on their face always got to him, and with the added adrenaline coursing through him, he had to hold himself back before making a fool of himself.

“I look forward to the day.” Leon said, leaning in closer to the trainer, who blushed at the close proximity but didn’t say anything against it. They’d have to be an idiot if they said they didn’t feel the sexual tension between then every time they battled. It was one of the reasons they insisted on going to the wild area when they fought, where they could be alone. They didn’t need anyone else to be around, as it was almost intimate when they went up against one another.

“I’m serious, I will.” The trainer said as Leon’s face got closer to theirs, his breath ghosting over their lips and his smirk never faded, as a teasing glint crossed his eyes and he couldn’t help as he wrapped an arm around their lower back, pulling the trainer so their body was flush against his. The trainer instinctively put their arms up a bit so they were both landing on Leon’s chest.

“I know, and I believe you will. You were pretty close today.” Leon said, his face slowly moving over their neck as he placed a chaste kiss in the small space between their shoulder and neck. A shiver went down the trainer’s spine as they had no idea what had gotten into Leon, but they weren’t going to begin arguing with it. After all, whatever was going on seemed to be working out in their favor.

“Hey Leon, you know we’re out in the open, right?” The trainer said, holding back a wimpier as he began gently nibbling at the sensitive skin. The trainer wanted him to just kiss them and take their breath away, but he seemed keen on making them want more of him. The trainer just kept quiet, leaning against a large rock behind them.

“We’re at Lake Outrage, trainers never come over here, the pokemon are too powerful.” He wasn’t wrong, as the area was known for having some of the strongest pokemon roaming around. Even Raihan wouldn’t casually come to the area unless he needed to seriously train up his team. The only reason they were there was because most pokemon could sense how strong they were, and for the most part left them alone.

“Still…” The trainer trailed off, trying to think of a proper excuse as to why they shouldn’t continue right here. They felt both Leon’s hand’s slip under their thighs and lifted them up, pressing their back against the large stone behind them and they quickly wrapped their arms around his neck. A small gasp left as he squeezed their thigh a bit roughly, and the trainer moved their hips and little in hopes of getting a bit of friction. Seeing Leon like this was, in all honesty, turning them on.

“Still what? Do you want to stop?” Leon asked as he rubbed circled into their skin and looked at them with that handsome smile of his. The trainer could only blush a bit as they took him in. They were now pinned against a stone with only Leon supporting them, with his hips pinning them into place. They’d have to be an idiot not to feel the lump in his shorts as well, as it was pressing right up against them.

“Well…no…but you know you haven’t even kissed me yet.” The trainer said, letting that pout cross their lips and Leon quickly swooped in, finally connecting their lips as the trainer smirk into it. Leon bit down on their lower lip, making them open their mouth to make room for him. They could feel him adjusting them and he let out a grunt as they slid against his growing erection.

After a moment they parted lips and the trainer tugged at Leon’s hair, not knowing how to commence from there. They didn’t exactly have much experience in this field, and would be relying on him to guide them, “So are you going to fuck me against this rock or what?” The trainer asked, making Leon laugh at their bluntness as he ground up against them.

“Depends, would you be able to make it back to camp?” Leon asked, that sexy yet smug look on his face sent a shiver down the trainer’s spine as they twisted a bit, knowing the answer immediately.

“Probably not.” They smirked, leaning closer to Leon. All it took was the single green flag for Leon to go back in.


	17. NSFW!Leon: Stress Relief

The trainer watched as Leon flopped onto the couch in their shared living area, letting out a sigh as he looked at the ceiling. The trainer rose an eyebrow, knowing full well he had a busy day (they had seen the matches and interview on the tele), but they didn’t expect him to be this tired. The trainer made their way over, looking down as Leon and waited for him to acknowledge them.

“Hey, did you need something?” Leon murmured, looking at his partner with those tired yet loving eyes. He wanted to be a bit more energetic, but ever since Rose was locked away, his work got piled up tenfold. Not only did he have to be champion, but also had to be the director of sorts and watch over the newly built battle tower. It was a but much, but he tried not to complain. Galar needed someone who was strong in times like these, after all, and he needed to be the beacon of hope.

“You seem a bit tense and super stressed…did you need some help?” The trainer asked innocently enough that Leon didn’t think they had any ulterior motived. He thought maybe they’d go and take a bath with him or give him a massage, like they’d sometimes do when he was especially stressed out and tired. It was something he’d have to be an idiot to say no to.

“Sure, I don’t mind.” Leon said, wondering what they had in mind. He sure as hell wasn’t expecting that confident smirk to be placed on their lips while they walked over to be right in front of him and dropped to their knees. He went to sit up and see what they were doing, but their hand on his lower abs helped hold him down and into place. He let out a small gasp as their hand slowly found their way over to his pants and with gentle pressure began rubbing against his dick through the material.

“You look like you need a release of some kind.” The trainer said as they began helping him remove his pants. They hated how he wore his pants and then some leggings, as it was just more they needed to take off, but once everything was pulled around his ankles they licked their lips. Leon was always pretty easy to get worked up, as he was an excitable by nature.

“Wasn’t expecting this kind of treatment today.” Leon admitted as the trainer’s hand found their way around his shaft and began lazily pumping it and resting their head against one of his thighs. Damn, the trainer would never get tired of how nice Leon’s thighs were. The trainer could only smirk as him as they ghosted their lips over his tip, a gust of cool air making him jump.

“If you want, I could give you this treatment everyday.” The trainer said, running their tongue across his slit as Leon bit back a moan, his hand running through the trainer’s hair and grabbed the back gently. It was an instant reaction for him to want to hold onto his partner whenever they blew him, and the trainer hummed triumphantly at the slight pressure on their scalp.

“I think you’re ah-“ Leon stopped abruptly as the trainer wrapped their lips around the head of his dick and slowly began sucking on it. They made sure to looked over at him and make eye contact. His flustered yet lust-filled face was something to admire and the trainer always felt giddy knowing they were the only ones who got to see Leon this venerable.

The trainer decided to torture him a bit and popped of him before smirking, continuing to pump his shaft with their free hand, “I think you were trying to tell me something?” The trainer said, that smirk playing on their lips made Leon tilt his head back a bit and groan. It was never easy with them, was it?

“I was going to say you were trying to spoil me, but apparently torture is the better word for it.” The trainer couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped them as they wrapped their lips back around him and began hollowing out their cheeks. They decided he probably had enough torture for now, and could actually put some effort into this. After all, this was original supposed to help him destress a bit.

Leon as surprisingly coming undone rather quickly, not having the stamina he normally did. The trainer was kind of happy about this, as normally they’d be going to long that after their jaw would lock up. Well, his size also probably contributed to that. Leon was giving them some praise as they continued taking him, picking up speed as he became even more disheveled.

Soon they felt the grip on their hair tighten as he let out a chorus of moans; music to the trainer’s ears. They managed to swallow the ribbons of cum as they slid down their throat and once Leon came down from his high, he realized he was still holding his partner there. He quickly released his hand in shock as the trainer popped off his dick, breathing a bit heavily but smirking at him all the same.

“I have no idea how the hell you’re so hot, but you are.” The trainer murmured as they wiped their chin from the saliva that managed to get on there. Leon just blushed as he began putting himself back into his pants and quickly pulled the trainer onto his lap. The trainer just laughed at his pouting expression, as it was clear Leon was trying his hardest _not_ to smile.

Leon caved in first, placing a small kiss on the trainer’s forehead and laughing a bit at their astonished expression, “What about a real kiss?” The trainer said, moving their face to be closer to his and he backed up a bit.

“I love you, trust me I do, but your mouth was around my dick a few seconds ago.” Leon said, making the trainer sigh and roll their eyes.

“Oh so when you do, it’s all fine, but when I do it, it’s all like ‘No you have cum on your lips still.’, What a jerk.” The trainer teased as Leon rolled his eyes at their dramatic demeanor.

“I’ll kiss you after you brush your teeth.” Leon said, and the trainer roller their eyes to mimic him.

“Fine, but I’m expecting a full make out session.” The trainer said as they began standing up from his lap and he just smirked and nodded. He swore, the trainer was going to drive him insane in the best possible of ways.


	18. NSFW!Piers: A Turn On

The trainer let out a sigh as he sank into Piers’s bed, guitar in hang while he tried his hardest to replicate his hand movements. Piers just sat with a bored expression, watching his partner try his hardest at learning to play the guitar. It wasn’t like the trainer was bad, he was just so new to it. The trainer let out a sigh as he looked over at Piers, feeling a bit bad for taking so long in figuring out how to play.

Piers didn’t mind much, he was just growing restless in his room as the trainer had been trying for close to an hour now and he had just been sitting there silently. The trainer watched as Piers stood up and walked over to the bed, sitting down and positioning himself right behind him. Piers then got his legs and put them on either side of the trainer and leaned his head do on his shoulder while his hands were placed on the trainer’s hips.

The trainer paused for a moment, moving their head a bit and made eye contact with Piers who was still just leaning on his shoulder. The trainer didn’t think much of it, though, as Piers always did enjoy being close while they were doing activities.

“You good there?” The trainer asked, a bit amused and Piers just shot him a playful smirk and the trainer wasn’t sure how he felt about that. Piers wasn’t normally the one to cause too much trouble, but when he felt mischievous, then things normally played out just as he wants.

The trainer began strumming the guitar, trying to get the right melody, while Piers silently listened in and occasionally whispered a correction to him. After five minutes of this, the trainer was beginning to get more of a handle of it, so Piers decided it was time to quell his boredom by teasing the poor lad.

Piers’s thumbs hooked underneath the hem fo the trainers pants, lifting them outwards and running the rest of his cool hands across his sides, making the trainer stop for a moment while registered what Piers was doing.

“Don’t mind me, just keep practicing.” Piers murmured as one his hand hands decided to trail itself downwards and the trainer felt him slowly undo the zipper of his pants. He tried really hard to focus on playing the guitar and not focus on what Piers was doing. Despite the concentration they were putting into playing, he almost dropped the guitar when Piers’s hand wrapped around his clothes dick. The only thing separating thew two was his boxers now.

“Piers, it’s a but hard to concentra-“ the trainer was cut off as Piers began teasing him more through his boxers, ‘-te. You’re doing this on purpose now.” The trainer murmured as Piers chuckled into his head and nippled slightly on the exposed part of his neck.

The trainer had the guitar resting over to cover Piers hand in case someone were to walk in, but at the moment that was the only purpose of the guitar. After Piers noticed how silent it had gotten, he stopped and looked at the trainer.

“Are you not going to continue your practice?” Piers asked, trying to be innocent even with his hand wrapped around the trainer’s member. The trainer gave him a deadpan look as he wondered if he was being serious or not. Suddenly, the trainer lost what little friction Piers was providing as he removed his hand and zipped up his pants, “Well if I’m being a distraction I guess I’ll just have to stop.” Piers offhandedly commented, making the trainer gasp.

“Really?” The trainer would kick himself that his voice cracked in that one word, but for now he was more astonished as Piers didn’t typically just tease him without a follow up. Piers just gave him a cocky grin as he began getting up, “Wait Piers, don’t you dare leave…” The trainer trailed off as Piers walked out of the front door.

“If you get better we can continue later.” Piers called out form behind the door, making the trainer groan in annoyance. Guess he’d have to make some rapid improvements then.


	19. Bede: Hard Times

As soon as the trainer heard the news, they immediately had set off to find Bede. Not only did Chairman Rose kick him out of the competition, he had also basically disowned him. The trainer knew just how much it meant to Bede to have someone who believed in him, and after having that someone tell him off…it couldn’t be easy.

Still, the trainer was surprised when they found him by a berry tree in the wilds right by the lake. Night had fallen a while ago and yet he didn’t have as tent set up, and it definitely looked like he hadn’t moved from that spot for hours. He probably hadn’t even eaten that day.

The crunching of a branch behind him had given him some warning that the trainer was there and he turned around, noticing them. He shot them a glare and scoffed before turning his head back to looking out at the lake. The trainer frowned as they approached him, not wanting to disturb him anymore than necessary as he was in a pretty delicate state.

“You can leave, I don’t need your pity.” Bede spat out as the trainer sat down next to him, curling their legs up to their chest and looked out at the lake before them. The way Bede looked right now reminded them of a kicked Rockruff out in the rain by himself. The trainer bit their bottom lip as they leaned in closer, bumping shoulders with him.

“I heard what happened and came to make sure you were alright. It’s not pity, it’s concern from a friend.” The trainer explained to him, and Bede shot them a glare. The thought that the trainer thought of him as a friend made his heart soar, but at the same time it wasn’t right. Bede was only ever rude to them when they were around, so why the hell would they suddenly consider him to be their friend? It made no sense so Bede just looked away.

“I don’t know what you want from me, but I don’t have it. I don’t have connections anymore either so you can stop trying with whatever ulterior motives you have.” Bede wasn’t used to having someone try to get close to him, so clearly when they did it meant they wanted something. He didn’t exactly have a whole lot though, so why the trainer was even trying was beyond his thinking.

“If I wanted something, I’d get it myself. I’m here because you lost something.” The trainer explained and Bede just curled into himself. It was getting harder for him to keep the same arrogant face he always showed off, especially today. Why did the trainer have to find him tonight? If he had just been given a few days he could save face and go back to being cocky.

“I didn’t lose anything…” Bede murmured and the trainer leaned closer to him, knowing that some people responded to physical touch. Bede actually managed to relax a bit into the trainer’s touch, something neither of them expected. For once Bede wasn’t going to play it off like he didn’t need them and back away from their shoulder. He just sat there in silence.

“Probably not my best wording but…I was just worried if you’d be alright. I know Rose’s opinion means a lot to you for some reason. I never got it, he always gives me danger warnings when I see him, but I know what it meant to you.” Bede just sighed at the mention of Rose. He didn’t want to think of the man right now. He had trusted him and while he was trying to do something helpful for him, he just tossed him to the side. Why? Because it would be bad for publicity probably.

“His opinion means nothing to me. It’s fine, I’m used to nobody caring about me.” Bede said and the trainer felt their heart break at the thought of that.

“But I care about you.” The trainer told him, wanting him to know at least there’s someone out there. Bede turned towards them with a glare, ready to tell the trainer off. Without warning, the trainer leaned in and gave him a gentle kiss. Bede froze before flushing a bright shade of red and covering his mouth, “If nobody cares about you, then I guess that makes me nobody, huh?” The trainer said, trying to play it off cool.

Bede opened his mouth to say something, but was at a loss for words. He liked the trainer more than he was willing to admit, he just never wanted to get his hopes up that maybe, just maybe they returned the feelings. Having them kiss him out of the blue was either the cruelest joke on his worst day imaginable, or a beacon of light in the darkness.

“Do you mean that?” Bede asked, softer than he had ever spoken to them before. Almost like a lost child looking for anything to grab onto.

The trainer gave him a bright smile, “Forever and always, Bede.”


	20. Raihan: Posing

Raihan was used to his partner doing some weird things when they thought he wasn’t paying attention. Most of them are adorable, while others left him with many questions. Thankfully, today, had been a particularly good one thing he walked in on. He had just gotten home from his gym duties when he noticed his partner was nowhere to be seen.

He managed to make it into the room, where he found them. They were wearing a pair of shorts and were almost swimming in his gym jacket. He had to cover his mouth to hide the large smile as he saw them do his famous pose. They made a small ‘rawr’ sounds before giggling. Their two little fangs poking out as they did so. They tried again, apparently practicing to get to just right.

Raihan didn’t know how they didn’t notice him as he approached them from the side, careful not to be caught in the reflection of the mirror. Once he was close enough, he quickly jumped and wrapped his arms around their waist. The trainer let out as small squeak as they were spun around his his arms. As soon as he stopped spinning them, they looked up to see that handsome and toothy smile plastered on his face. They couldn’t help the blush spreading across their cheeks as they began giggling as being caught.

“Doing some practicing while I was gone?” Raihan asked them, still keeping them wrapped up in his arms. The trainer smirks, letting one of their little fangs poke out onto their bottom lip.

“Of course, you had a spare jacket here and I couldn’t help myself. It’s a ‘rawr’ pose, after all.” The trainer teased him, knowing he hated it when people referred to it as such. He called it his ‘confident’ pose, but people took it into their own hands to rename it. It reminded him way too much of the scene phase he had seen so many people go through, and wouldn’t lie if he said it wasn’t embarrassing.

“It’s the confident pose. Repeat after me. Confident.” Raihan said, annunciating the words to them and the trainer just looked at him confused. They made their mouth move, seemingly trying to sound it out.

“Co-co-confi…rawr.” They finally said, making Raihan roll his eyes, not being able to argue too much with how adorable they looked right now. He just stared down at them before bending over and catching their mouth and pulling them into a kiss. The trainer happily stood on their toes as they returned the kiss happily, wrapping their arms around his neck.

The trainer felt Raihan pick them up and began bringing them over to the bed, tossing them down and he began hovering over them, “You know, this jacket isn’t yours.” Raihan said, teasing his partner with gentle touches on their exposed thighs and the trainer shivered under his touch. His gaze was almost too much, but the trainer swallowed the lump in their throat and tried to be this ‘confident’ he was talking about.

“Well then you should probably take what’s yours.” The trainer coaxed him and Raihan smirked widely at their little request.

“Oh, I was planning to, babe.”


	21. NSFW!Raihan: First Times the Charm

The first time Raihan mentioned having sex, the trainer about near died and hit him over the head before rushing off. It hadn’t been his fault, as it was a simple question, but the trainer wasn’t exactly…experienced. He knew this very well, as they hadn’t even been in a relationship before getting with him. He had stolen their first kiss, so obviously they had never gone any further than holding hands with someone.

Still, after being steady for almost a year, it was a reasonable thing to finally ask. After the bad response he waited an entire month before bringing it up with them. The next time had been a lot better as he didn’t get whacked upside the head, but they were still a blushing mess and could barely look at them.

It was then Raihan knew he’d have to take action before they’d finally allow him to do anything. So there the trainer was, sitting in his bed and scrolling through their phone. They were wearing one of his shirts and some shorts as they were staying the night like the normally did. Raihan got into the bed and looked over at the trainer who hadn’t really acknowledge him. They seemed to be on some forum and they had already typed out paragraphs of information for whatever they were explaining.

Raihan knew he should probably wait until they finished typing, but couldn’t really help himself as he wrapped an arm around their waist and pulled them into his chest. The trainer looked over at him, startled as they had been so zoned out they didn’t realize he was right there. He was shirtless, like he normally was when going to bed, and his sweat pants were dipping a bit lower than they normally did. The trainer tried to ignore that fact as they relaxed into his touch.

“What are you typing there, looks like a novel.” He said, trying to look at the screen and read whatever he could. The trainer was quick to tuck their phone to their chest and shot him a small glare, not wanting him to see they were on a relationship forum. In truth, the trainer had thought about their relationship a lot and wouldn’t mind getting intimate, they were just terrified as they didn’t know what they were doing. Not to mention Raihan was a known player before they were together and had been with his fair share of people. He had experience and they didn’t want to be a disappointment when they finally did take that leap.

“Nothing important.” The trainer said while locking their phone and putting it to the side, before rolling over to face Raihan. Their cheeks were dusted a bit red as they looked at him with interest, wondering if they should just go ahead and initiate it. Everyone in the forums had told them if it’s what they wanted they should just go headfirst, but that was easier said than done.

Before they could really think of what to do, Raihan had leaned in and kissed them gently on the forehead. The trainer let out a small, indigent squeak as they blushed even brighter. Raihan just laughed before kissing their cheek that wasn’t pressed against the mattress. All was going normal with Raihan’s affectionate behavior until the kisses started to dip below their head and onto their neck.

When they felt him biting at the exposed part of their collarbone, they let out a small, needy whine as they squeezed their legs together a bit. Raihan stopped, giving the sensitive skin a quick kiss as he looked over at the trainer. They looked embarrassed but they weren’t stopping him.

One of his hands began sliding up their hip and under the shirt, making goosebumps spring onto the trainers skin with how cool his hands were compared to their warm body. Not to mention the different sensation of him slowly running his hands across them. He normally tried not to be too handsy since he know how the trainer got, but seems like tonight was different.

Suddenly he lost contact of his hands and he went and kissed them on the forehead once more before pulling back and just holding them. The trainer looked frazzled as they wondered what he was doing as he opened one eye to look down at them, curiously, “Something wrong?” he asked after seeing their confused expression and they blushed a bit.

“Hey Rai…I was thinking.” The trainer said and Raihan looked intrigued as he gave them his full attention. It took a moment for the trainer to think about how to word it, “Could you possibly…touch me some more?” The trainer finally blurted out, going red in the face and not knowing how to react. Raihan seemed to lit up like a Christmas tree as he smirked at them, happy to get the ‘yes’ from them.

“Well, I was going to slowly warm you up to the idea of more touching, but if you insist…you sure about this though? You can tell me to stop at any time?” Raihan said, wanting to make sure they didn’t feel pressured or anything. He would love to take them right then and there, but he’d hate himself if he found out they were only doing it because they knew that’s what he wanted.

“I mean I’ve been thinking about it a lot and I do…please?” The trainer looked at him with pleading eyes and that’s about all the restraint Raihan had as he flipped the trainer so they were on his back and Raihan was now hovering over them with a giant smirk plastered on his face.


	22. Leon: Pinkie Promise

When the trainer came back to Galar, the last thing they were expecting was to see a very cocky looking Leon excitedly waiting at the airport in some horrible disguise. People looked at him occasionally, recognizing him but he’d cover his mouth in a ‘hush’ motion and thankfully the ones who did kept silent. Still, the trainer knew those eyes anywhere and they wondered why he’d been waiting for them at the airport.

They wouldn’t like and say their heart wasn’t going crazy at being picked up by this amazing man, but they were still confused, “Lee?” The hesitantly said as soon as they were close enough to him and he grabbed them, wrapping them in a hug that made them go beat red. They hadn’t actually seen one another since they were eight, twelve years ago, but had kept in touch through letters and eventually Rotom phone.

“How’s it been? It’s about time you came back.” Leon asked with that beaming smile on his face as he began helping the trainer out of the airport and into his car. The faster he could get away from the public eye, the better. It was already hard not being recognized by everyone.

“Well, Hoenn is pretty nice I won’t lie but I missed Galar too much, so I had to come back. How have you been?” The trainer asked, blushing a bit from the hug but brushing it off. They had a huge crush on Leon and had managed to keep it a secret since they were children, so there was no way in hell they’d let him find out now.

“As you know I became the champion a little after you left.” Leon said as he helped throw the trainers luggage into the back of his car and the two got inside. The trainer looked over at Leon, wanting to much to go in for another hug and just be close to him. It had been hell not seeing him for so long, and pinning after him for all the years was getting to them. Still, they knew he didn’t reciprocate and only saw them as a sibling.

“I know, I’m surprised you’ve kept the title for so long. Not burnt out yet, are you?” The trainer teased him, trying to keep their old banter like it always had been.

“I couldn’t have you making any excused to not withhold your promise, so I’ve been careful to stay champion until you came back.” Leon said, and the trainer couldn’t help but give him a confused look. They had an inkling as to what he was referring to, but there was no way he’d have remember that. They’d been so young at the time and they had been so certain Leon was just teasing them about it which is the only reason they agreed.

“What…promise…?” The trainer asked, wondering if they could just jump out of the already moving vehicle and be fine. Probably if they had one of their pokemon out, but was too risky to release them while in a car. Leon gave a quick glance over to them while his GPS began telling him where to turn and when. He smirked as he looked back over to the road.

“You remember, I know you do. We pinky promised, after all. Right before you and your mum went to Hoenn.” He reminded them and the trainer was now blushing as they realized it was exactly as they thought.

“You can’t be serious, you had just been teasing me when we made that promise.” The trainer said, already trying to avoid it and Leon laughed, shining that bright smile of his while he took his hat on and placed it roughly on the trainer’s head, making their head go down a bit.

“I was serious, and I became champion. If I’m not mistaken you had promise you’d go on a date with me if I became champion then conveniently moved right before I did just that. You have a promise you need to fulfill.” Leon said as the trainer grabbed the brim of the hair and used it to cover their face. Leon could still see how red their ears were as he pulled up to a nice restaurant.

“Fine, but you better make this the best date ever, Champ…” The trainer said, glaring at him but even Leon could see they were trying to cover up how excited yet nervous they were. After all these years, they still hadn’t changed and Leon was so thankful. After all, it was this trainer he had fallen in love with.


	23. Raihan: Jacket

The trainer smiled as they slipped on Raihan’s jacket that he has stupidly left behind earlier that day. They were pretty short and long lanky, so his jacket went down to their knees with how huge of a guy he was. They spun around happily as it was so warm and always smelled like him. They probably would give it back to him once his smell was no longer on it.

The sighed happily, bringing it to their nose and inhaled before giggling like an idiot. They had plenty of house chores to get done and decided now would be the best time to get started. 

They had been about halfway through when the front door to their home was opened, and they heard the familiar shuffling coming from the doorway. The trainer peeked out and took a look, and sure enough, there was Raihan. He was in his standard outfit, minus his jacket, and he seemed to be flipping the living room upside down, searching for something. The trainer looked unamused as they had just spent a good half an hour, making it look nice in there, and here he was utterly demolishing it.

“Can I help you find something? I did clean this room, so I’m sure if you lost something, I would’ve found it.” The trainer said, making their presence known. They had been slightly passive-aggressive as they were still annoyed with him destroying their hard work.

“Ya, I can't find my ja...oh.” Raihan looked over and finally noticed that the trainer was currently in his oversized jacket. From the looks of it, they had forgone pants as the jacket was already like a dress for them, and they didn’t need much else. Raihan just looked over at them, admiring how his clothes looked on him. He used to think it was stupid for someone to wear something so big and borrow their boyfriend's clothes, but there they were. They looked...adorable.

“Looking for your jacket?” The trainer asked, a bit disappointed that they’d be having to give up their new found comfort. They had no idea why they thought they could get away with keeping it, as it was his signature look and clearly would realize that it was missing. If he didn’t, then the people at his gym surly would.

“Um.” Raihan said, trying to form words, “Well I was looking for it but now I’m looking for something else.” Raihan said, quickly making his way over to the trainer and boxing them against the wall. He looked down at them with that cheeky smirk of his while the trainer looked overly confused. They had no idea what he was doing, but were curious nonetheless.

“And what’s on your mind?” The trainer decided to ask, but with the look in his eyes, it was pretty apparent as to what was going through his head.

“Want to find out.” He said as he bent down to be eye level with them, and the trainer swallowed down the surprised yelp as his hands gripped their exposed thighs.

“I wouldn't mind...” the trainer said, excited as to where this would lead. Maybe if they got him worked up enough, he’d forget about his jacket. They could only hope.


	24. Piers: Echoed Voice

Piers was confused as he laid in his room, listening to a faint singing off in the distance. He had no idea as to where it was coming from, but it was definitely off in the distance. The wind had probably been carrying their voice or something. It was a soothing voice, and one that was oddly familiar to him. He had initially thought it was the legendary Meloetta singing, but scratched that as there was no way it would be in this region.

Piers slowly made his way out of bed and grabbed his coat, not wanting to go out into the cold night shirtless. He grabbed his belt as well to make sure his team was with him, just in case, and headed out. It was quiet in Spikemouth as it was the crack of dawn, the sun barely coming up, and everyone was asleep from the previous night’s concert.

It was hard for him to locate the voice at first, but he was determined and continued following wherever it was coming from. Soon he found himself outside of Spikemouth and into the empty routes that normally would be bustling with trainers, if not for the time. There, in the distance, he could see a trainer with a pokemon by their side, and he knew immediately the singing was coming from them.

He made his way, wanting to speak with them and see the owner of this amazing voice. As he was approaching them, their pokemon seemed to have picked up and turned to look over at him. The pokemon recognized him and it nudged its trainer to pay attention. The trainer casually turned, thinking maybe a wild pokemon was approaching. They gasped as they saw Piers, with a calm smile on his face and hands buried in his pockets. His hair was down and he had some sweatpants and a baggy sweater on.

The trainer turned a beet red as Piers seemed to finally recognize them and he walked over, feeling more comfortable knowing who the mysterious singer was. He was surprised, in all honesty, as he hadn’t expected them to be such a phenomenal singer.

He knew them through his sister, as they had taken the gym challenge as soon as they were eighteen alongside Marnie. He had fought and lost to them several times, but it never got his hopes down. He had eventually fallen hard for the silent and bashful trainer who seemed to barely speak. The most he heard their voice was during a match where the ordered commands, but other than that it was normally just hums of acknowledgment.

“You singing in amazing.” He said, sitting down next to the trainer and their pokemon who seemed to nudge the trainer close to Piers. The trainer’s pokemon knew fully well the trainer had fallen hard for the punk rock gym leader, and was tired of watching them pin over him all the time.

The trainer just looked away and nodded their head, wondering if they should say anything. It was mortifying for someone other than their pokemon to hear their signing voice, and they had hoped since it was so early nobody would be out and about. The last person they expected to be strolling around had been Piers, since they knew he he’d concerts into the late parts of the night.

“I uh…” The trainer managed to murmur out and Piers laughed at their response. He found the trainer to be absolutely adorable and very endearing in every single way. Knowing that they could sing made him fall even harder than he already had. He’d do anything to hear that voice of theirs again, and would love it if they sang in front of a crowd alongside him. He had no idea why he suddenly wanted that, but he couldn’t help it.

“You should sing more often.” He said, wondering how he could go about asking them, and decided perhaps this morning wasn’t the time. He’d have to get them to warm up to the idea of singing in general first, before they’d ever step up onto a stage.

“I do…for my pokemon.” The trainer’s voice was hushed as the looked down at their feet, still avoiding eye contact with him and not knowing what to do next. Piers just looked at them with a brilliant smile.

“I’m a bit jealous that they get to hear it all the time then.” Piers said, looking at their starter pokemon who was happily sitting there and eyeing the two of them. It was obvious the pokemon had wanted something to happen, and Piers had no idea as to what. He knew his feelings very well, but he wasn’t sure what the trainer was feeling. They never spoke so it was hard to tell what was on their mind.

“If you want I could sing for you sometime…if you really liked my voice.” The trainer said, trying to work up the courage. They liked Piers way too much to pass up a prime opportunity like this.

“I think I’d like that…why not sometime later today over in Spikemouth. Just you and me?” Piers said, glad to have the trainer opening up to him slightly. The trainer looked side to side before nodding and smiling a bit.

“I’d like that.” The said and Piers stood up, ready to leave and get back to sleep. He quickly told them a time and place before heading off and the trainer just watched his form quickly disappear. As soon as he was gone the learned up against their starter, blushing madly but smiling nonetheless. They can’t believe they had a date with Piers, looks like life was looking up for them.


	25. Leon: Smooch Surprise

Leon was used to his partners eccentric ways and how they liked to show him affection. They would always do it as the most random times as well. Once he was in the middle of an after battle interview and they just ran up behind him and gave him a peck on the cheek before running off. It made a lot of people interested in their growing relationship, and tons of people found it to be adorable.

It was one of the constants in his life, just to be walking about before his partner would come running up and pulling him down to their level so they could land a smooch on him. He would always grin from ear to ear as they ran off to do whatever it was they had been up to.

One of his favorite moments had been while he was walking down the corridors over ay Wyndon stadium, wondering if his new competitors would be able to hold up against him for more than ten minutes. He felt someone grab the back of his cape and he turned around to see the bright grin of his partner. They grabbed his hat and used it to pull him down as they landed a kiss on his forehead, before rushing off. The only proof they had really been there was the giggling that echoed down the hall.

Leon knew he was absolutely smitten with them and there was no turning back. Still, whenever they surprised him with kissing him, he would always be caught off guard. He swore they he’d get them back someday, and today was going to be that day.

He knew exactly where his partner was going to be, so he found them as they were taking care of their pokemon. One of the pokémon noticed him and he covered his lips with a finger to signal them to keep his presence a secret from the trainer. He was quieter than normal as he went to forgo the cape as it was simply too bulky.

He walked up behind the trainer who was sitting on the ground with the largest grin. His arms wrapped around their waist as he picked them up and pinned them to a wall, effectively turning them around. He landed a giant kiss on their lips, making them squeak in surprise at the sudden affection. Before they could say anything, they were put down and he roughly shoved his cap on their head, obscuring their vision.

Leon made a quick get away after that, laughing a bit at how surprised he was and he realized just how fun it was to be sappy like that. After that day, it became a common thing for locals to see either Leon or his partner surprising one another. A lot of people found it to be over the top mushy, but lots of people ended up finding it adorable. As for them? Well they always seemed to enjoy it and had fun finding new ways to surprise one another.


	26. Hop: Pissed Off

The trainer knew that Hop had told them to head back to the next town, but they had been far too curious. They knew Bede, as they had fought him a good amount of times, but they were interested in seeing Hop taking him on. So they followed them form a distance, not wanting to get caught. They almost felt like a stalker while they climbed a tree to get a good vantage point. They could even hear what the two boys were saying, which was nice for the trainer. At least this way they wouldn’t be left out.

The battle sadly hadn’t been going in Hop’s favor, and the trainer noted that maybe Hop should get a dark type and add it to his team for defense against psychics. Still, his pokemon slowly began falling in battle until he had to call back his last pokemon that had been knocked out. The trainer was a bit annoyed that their rival and friend couldn’t win, but he did his best and had almost beaten Bede.

“You know, you’re an embarrassment to Leon. As his brother, you should be the best of the best, but here you are, weaker than any trainer I’ve fought. You’re horrible battling skills are probably making others question Leon as well, since he endorsed you.” Bede called out to Hop and the trainer immediately felt their blood boiling at what he was saying. Hop was already feeling down because of the loss, but having those words being spat at him had made things far worse.

“I…” Hop began to say, but Bede had been quick to cut him off.

“I don’t have time listening to some loser. You might as well drop out of the competition at this rate, and save yourself and your brother the embarrassment of losing miserably.” Bede said, laughing while looking down and the trainer couldn’t stop themselves. It was like their body was moving on their own as they got out of the tree and stormed over to the boys. The trainer was seeing red as they got to where they were and Hop was surprised to see them there.

“What are you…” Hop had begun to ask before he watched as the trainer grabbed the front of Bede’s coat and dragged him down forcefully. They looked absolutely feral with how their eyes were slitted and their teeth were showing…it reminded him a bit of an angry wild pokemon. A very angry, high leveled pokemon at that.

“Who the hell are you to judge Hop, you prick? He’s made leaps and bounds in such a short amount of time and has become an extremely strong trainer. Just because he couldn’t beat you this time doesn’t mean shit. I actually see him as a rival while you’re nothing more than the dirt on my shoes. Don’t you ever fucking say anything to him again, am I being clear?” The trainer said, the ending coming out between clenched teeth as they tried not to punch Bede.

Just the air the trainer was giving off had been intimidating, and Bede could almost see the trainer’s pokemon rumbling about in their poke balls, ready to be released. The trainer was showing some self restraint, but it was hard not to slap that stupid smirk off his face. Thankfully, Bede didn’t sport his normal smug grin, but instead looked about ready to piss himself.

He knew he was in trouble with his roughly his coat was being grabbed and how pissed off the trainer looked. Once he was released from their grasp, they let out a gasp of surprise as he tried to compose himself again. He went to open his mouth to say something, but the look on the trainer’s face told him that wouldn’t be in his best interest. Instead he huffed and turned away, intent on leaving and hopefully not encountering the trainer for a good while.

Once he was gone, the trainer turned to Hop, their entire aura changing with it as they looked concerned, “I’m sorry, I really didn’t mean to lose my cool. All I wanted to do was watch the match and thenI heard Bede and I kind of…” The trainer was cut off by Hop suddenly hugging them. The trainer immediately returned the gesture, holding him tightly and being happy that he was okay. The two parted and Hop looked at them with such adoration, it was hard not to blush.

“Thank you…I really appreciate you standing up for me.” Hop said and the trainer felt their heart soar at his words. They could only give him a goofy grin and quickly go in for another hug while laughing merrily. Hop was so glad to have them by his side, but he also knew now that he really shouldn’t piss them off.

**With the trainer and Leon:**

“And that’s what he told Hop.” The trainer finished their tale and Leon stood there, looking just as pissed off as the trainer had. Hell, even the trainer was all worked up again after explaining everything that happened during the battle. Leon went and grabbed his team and headed towards the door.

“Uh Leon…where you going?” The trainer asked, a bit shocked at how he was already leaving, most likely to go find Bede and teach him a lesson.

“I’m about to ruin my reputation of being nice is what I’m about to do.” Leon explained and the trainer couldn’t help but smile. At least in Hop’s lifetime, nobody would be stupid enough to disrespect him like that. After all, he had the two strongest trainers in Galar who is ready to beat someone up for him.


	27. Bede: Overhearing

Bede normally minded his own business when it came to things around the gym, but when his crush made a random appearance he couldn’t help but figure out why they were there. The trainer had gone off to talk to Opal, his mentor, and he was going insane but tried to just leave it be as he knew he’d get an earful from Opal if he tried to eavesdrop on their conversation. He was doing duties around the main area of the gym when he heard voices coming closer and he recognized it as the trainer’s and Opal’s, so he went and hid in the stands.

Soon he could hear the conversation and he knew immediately he shouldn’t be listening in, but it was kind of hard not to with how he was positioned close to them and out of sight. If he even tried to leave, they’d no doubt see him and know that he had been listening, so he slunk down and made sure to make no noise. He covered his mouth to help obscure his breathing as he listened to what was going on.

“Well I mean, since he’s a gym leader now it make sit complicated.” He heard the trainer say and braved to peek out and watch what was going on. He felt like such a creeper doing this, but he couldn’t help it. He was already stuck in this situation, so he might as well try to know what was going on. Besides, it was clearly about him.

“There’s nothing against the champion seeing a gym leader.” Opal commented, using her umbrella as a cane while they went and found a place on the benches. The trainer let out an annoyed sigh as they sat down and stared at the ceiling.

“I know there isn’t but it’s the media buzz I’m worried about. If I confess to Bede and we start seeing one another, it’ll be almost impossible to go out together without being bombarded.” The trainer said and Bede turned a bright red at what was being discussed. The trainer had feelings for him? He knew full well what he felt for the trainer was beyond just a simple crush, but still. In all eighteen years of his life, he had never had a crush on someone and now he found out they felt the same? His head was spinning.

“Well you could try to keep it a secret. When Leon went out with Nessa for short period of time, only us gym leaders really knew about it. The media still can’t confirm or deny if they were together.” Opal explained and the trainer looked over at her with side eyes before looking in their lap.

“Well I know I could do that but I…I don’t want to go out with his for a short time. How long could I keep it a secret anyway? They’re bound to figure it out if we went out for a while…” The trainer said before scratching their head in frustration, “Ah, look at me going on about this hopeless romantic stuff. I don’t even know if he likes me back. This feels so juvenile almost.” The trainer said while turning over at Opal who had a sparkle in her eye.

“Oh dearie, you could always ask him today. I can assure you, he’s infatuated with you.” Opal said, chuckling as she got up and began walking away.

“Ms Opal…where are you going?” The trainer asked as she waved a goodbye and the trainer just sighed. They kicked the dust at the ground while they thought of what to do next. Their thoughts were cut off when they heard coughing from the distance and they turned to see Bede standing there with a blush on his face. The trainer’s eyes widened as they realized why he was blushing.

“Bede…were you listening to me and Ms Opal?” The trainer asked hesitantly and Bede looked away from them as he fumbled with his bracelet. That was all the trainer needed to know as they began strutting over to him, something Bede wasn’t expecting. They got up to him and crossed their arms, not impressed with him, “You know eavesdropping is rude?” The trainer said, biting back a blush as they knew he heard everything.

“Well I wasn’t trying to, but you and the old bag were too loud. Iw as trying to clean the gym.” Bede said, scoffing at their overreacting as he didn’t know how to handle himself. He just found out his crush, the strongest champion Galar has ever seen, liked him. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to be sick or jump for joy.

“If you heard everything then what do you say?” The trainer asked, a bit hopeful as they looked at him. They waited for a few moments as Bede wracked through his brain as to what the trainer was trying to imply. The thumping of the trainer’s foot against the floors was enough to snap him out of his trance.

“What do I say?” Bede repeated and the trainer covered their mouth so he couldn’t see how brightly they were smiling. They liked this boy for good reasons, and him acting all tough ut being super oblivious was one thing that appealed to them.

“Want to go out in secret until the media inevitably finds out?” The trainer asked, raising an eyebrow as Bede’s blush grew far more than it had before. He tried to find the words but failed horrible, instead he settled on nodding. By the look of the trainer, he knew he would’t get away with that.

“I uh…sounds good to me.” He said and the trainer was overcome with happiness as they tackled him into a giant hug. He was caught off guard and fell back, the trainer still holding onto him as he sat up and looked at them confused, “What happens when the media does find out?” He asked and the trainer looked a bit worried but shrugged.

“I guess we’ll get there when we get there?” The trainer finally decided. They could figure it all out at a later time, but for now they just wanted to be happy knowing their feelings were accepted.

Off in the distance, Opal smiled and looked at the champion and her apprentice, happy that they finally got together. Soon they’d learn if they’re careful, they could hide their relationship from the public eye for a long time. After all, her and Kabu were happy and the media had no idea. Perhaps the two young trainers would figure it out before it’s too late.


	28. Leon: Depression Comfort

Everyone had their days, and the trainer knew this very well. They just wished that their ‘days’ weren’t as common as they were. It was almost like everyday was walking through a haze for them with only a small glimmer of light in their life. It sucked and some days were certainly better than others. Normally they could just push through it and plaster on a fake smile that had everyone fooled, but when their depression reached this point…well it was damn near impossible to do that.

The trainer decided to just not leave their house, not that they’d want to anyway. They just wanted to curl up in a ball on their bed and sleep so that maybe their feelings would disappear after a nap. It never worked, but at least they weren’t hurting when they were asleep.

Their plan on being left alone had sadly been disturbed when the front door to their home was opened and they knew who it was. Their wonderful boyfriend, also known as Leon the Champion of Galar. He always brought some glimmer go hope in their life with that bright smile of his, and the happy-go-lucky personality. Even though they wanted to desperately see him, they didn’t want him to see them in their current state. They were a mess with puffy eyes as they had been crying for absolutely no reason earlier.

Leon made his way though the home, opening up doors and calling for them, before finally opening their bedroom door and seeing the trainer’s figure on the bed. He knew full well they had suffered with depression for as long as they could remember, and always hated seeing them like this. Leon walked over and gingerly sat on the bed and began running his warm fingers through their hair.

The trainer leaned against his touch, enjoying the affection he always managed to bring. Once Leon was sure the trainer was fine with him being there, he slowly picked them up and placed them in his lap, their head leaning up against his chest while their legs dangled onto the bed.

“You doing okay?” Leon asked, knowing their answer already. The trainer looked at him, too tired to really be overly sarcastic but they still wanted to show him they they were functioning.

“Mhm…well I’m kind of alive I guess.” The trainer murmured, nuzzling their head into his chest and just enjoying his warmth. Just being around him made them feel slightly better. It wasn’t some magic cure-all, but his presence was comforting and familiar to them.

“Have you had anything to eat today?” Leon asked and the trainer shook their head, “Do you want me to make you something or I can order us some food?” Leon began suggesting and the trainer was silent while they mulled over their options. Eating sounded appealing, but it also meant leaving the bed and moving their jaw a lot and that expended a lot of energy. Still, they knew they probably should eat something at the very least.

“Ice cream…” The trainer managed to mumble to him and Leon’s chest rumbled as he laughed at their request. Ice cream was always their go-to food and he knew this, which is why the fridge always had some in it. It was easy for the trainer to eat and tasted yummy.

“I’ll get you a bowl then, want anything to drink? We can make it a Rootbeer float?” He suggested and the trainer laughed as they shook their head again. He faintly heard them murmur something along the lines of ‘just water’ which was a relief. At least they’d be staying kind of hydrated.

“Okay, I’ll be back. Once you finish your ice cream we’re getting you to take a warm bath then I’m dragging you to sit on the porch with me, okay? You need at least a bit of sunlight today.” Leon said and the trainer groaned at the thought but knew it would help them feel better. Leon had done tons of research, and one thing that depressed people could use more of was some beautiful sunshine. Which is why they decided not to argue with him.

“Can I nap after…with you?” The trainer asked, wanting him to stay with them. They might’ve still felt like curling into a ball and never to be seen again, but at least it wouldn’t be as bad with him around.

“Okay, we can do that. I’ll put on a movie as well…want Disney?” He asked and the trainer actually managed to smile for the first time that day.

“You know me so well.”


	29. Guzma: Passionate

The trainer wouldn’t lie and say they hadn’t fallen head first for the haughty ex-criminal known as Guzma. They knew full well he was a softie at heart, not to mention his damn tattoos weren’t even real (something they found hilarious but wouldn’t bring up around him). There was one thing that had been on their mind though, and that was his preferences to Bug-types.

Sure bug-type pokemon could be extremely strong, but it was still something they questioned. Most people were more entranced by fire-types or dragon-types or…well the traditionally strong typings. So there they were, stealing Guzma from his home to get some food and planning on how they’d approach the topic. They didn’t want him to get the wrong impression that they were judging him. 

The trainer looked over at Guzma who was happily sipping on his Tapu-Cocoa when they decided there was only one way to bring it up, “So what got you hooked on bug-types?” The trainer inquired, looking over at Guzma and gauging if his reaction was going to be positive or negative.

“If you’re tryin’ to tell me to use a different type, I’m dumping this shit on you.” Guzma said while swishing the cocoa in his cup, making the trainer laugh. They were used to his odd threats and knew it was just his way of dealing with things. The trainer covered their giant smile as they thought of a better way to go about it.

“Listen Guzma, I can’t judge you with how strong of a trainer you are. I’m just curious.” The trainer said and Guzma looked at them, wondering what was going through their head. He couldn’t tell if they were going to make fun of him, or enthuse about typings with him. He never really was the best at figuring people out.

“They’re the underdogs, that’s why.” Guzma said and the trainer looked at him curiously, urging him to go on, “People think they’re weak, but that’s far from it. They may not be the strongest typing, but they can dish out some serious damage. Not to mention bug types are the coolest looking pokemon out there. They also don’t judge trainers and they’re all around fucking amazing. That’s why I use them.” Guzma said, slowly getting more into it and looking at the trainer with a spark in his eyes.

“So what was your first bug-type? Wimpod? How’d you catch ‘em?” The trainer decided to ask, liking this side go Guzma. He normally held back a lot, afraid of people judging him for his past mistakes. He was always tiptoeing as of late, and the trainer wanted to bring back who he had been before…just less into criminal activities and more into being himself.

“Ya, I met Wimpod before I even learned how to catch pokemon. Kukui and I were out and I saw the little guy and spent all day chasing after him and waiting for him to come out of the den. Kukui said I was insane and if I wanted catch a pokemon I needed one to being with, which sounded like bullshit to me. So I kept at it until I caught Wimpod and he blasted my face in water. That’s when I knew I made a pal for life.” Guzma said, looking back as if he could imagine the day and he thumped over the pokeball that held Golisopod. 

“Wait…you caught a pokemon by chasing it down? Do you know how dangerous that is?” The trainer asked, astonished but honestly not too surprised. Guzma was a pretty in the moment kind of guy and would just do whatever he wanted, when he wanted. It wasn’t exactly crazy to thing he chased a poor bug pokemon around the beach until he could catch him with his bare hands.

“I’ve done worse.” Guzma said with a shrug, making the trainer laugh and look over at him with amazement.

“You really are something, Guzma. I’m kind of curious as to how the other members of your team came to be.” The trainer said, leaning a bit closer to him with a sly smirk. The thought go Guzma having insane stories for all his pokemon was intriguing to say the least, and the trainer wanted to hear it all. 

“Then get ready, cause it’s a long fuckin story.” Guzma explained before he spent the rest of their afternoon talking about all his misadventures as a new trainer.


	30. NSFW!Leon: Playfighting

Leon might’ve been know as a ‘Himbo’, but he was far from an idiot. He typically managed to catch on to things fairly quickly, especially when it came to his partner. It took a solid three times of them play fighting for him to notice the trend. It always started off at them just wanting to rough house a bit, and always ended with their clothes discarded somewhere in the house. It became very clear to Leon that his partner was doing it on purpose, and he was a bit embraced it took three times for it to happen before he caught on.

Still, he played its off every time as if he had no idea, until one day he decided he had to tease them with it. It began as normal, with his partner talking about something and giving him a playful kick. He kicked back, as normal, which his partner took as a challenge. They lunged at him, about to initiate a tickle war or something.

Leon easily grabbed them and flipped them over on the couch and began attacking their sides while they laughed uncontrollably and tried to kick him off. As he continued he moved down a little too low and his partner let out a small whimper. Leon smirked, knowing it was going at per usual. Hell, he was sure wherever he touched hadn’t even been sensitive, and they were just trying to get a rise out of him.

“You know, if you wanted to sleep with me, all you have to do is ask.” Leon said as his hands began trailing to the hem of their pants and his partner blushed furiously at the implication.

“W-what? I didn’t I was trying to ah!.” They were cut off as Leon roughly yanked down their pants and underwear in one swoop and tossed them to the floor. He grinned at them while the continued to blush and they couldn’t really deny that they wanted him to fuck them senseless right now.

“Every time you try to fight me you give up instantly and then we fuck, even an idiot can figure that one out.” Leon continued to tease and the trainer had no idea where this was coming from, but they weren’t going to complain.

“Why didn’t you say anything sooner?” The trainer asked, a bit embarrassed to have been caught. They were really hoping Leon wouldn’t notice and would just go along with it. They should’ve known they couldn’t play him like a fool, he was the champion for a reason after all. He was pretty good at picking up battle strategies, after all.

“You were too cute for me to say anything.” Leon said and the trainer gasped as his hands trailed down their pelvic bone and gradually got lower. The trainer was already panting, knowing exactly what was to come next and they were all in.


	31. Raihan: Pangoro

It was very clear from the moment he met the champion’s team that one particular Pokémon of theirs hated him. That Pokémon also happened to be their oversized Pangoro that would glare at him if he even breathed over in the champion’s direction. At first, it didn’t bother him all that much as he just saw the champion as a pretty face, but the more he got to know them, the more he realized he was in deep. What started as just admiration soon began to blossom into full-on infatuation. This made their damn pangoro ten times more protective.

Of course, the champion didn’t notice this at all. The thought it was entertaining to watch how they interacted. It finally dawned on them about three months of it happening that Pangoro was protecting them from Raihan for absolutely no reason.

It happened when the champion and Raihan were going for a walk around the town when the champion’s Pangoro decided to leave her Pokeball and looked down at Raihan. The two were almost the same height, with Pangoro being slightly taller than Raihan. They glared at one another as Pangoro began walking in between them.

“Panchie, I can’t see Raihan with you standing there.” The Champion complained, referring to the beast by the overly adorable nickname they had given her when they were just a Pancham. 

Pangoro just grunted while picking up the short trainer and placing them on her shoulders. The champion laughed until they looked down over at Raihan, who was looking down, clearly disappointed. The champion was confused as they bent a bit and lightly tapped the top of his head, making him look up.

Raihan was surprised when the Champion held out a hand towards him, clearly an invitation to hold onto it. Raihan just smirked while grabbed into their hand, and Pangoro grunted, a bit annoyed. The champion looked down at the unamused Pokémon before they pecked her on top of the head.

“Panchie, you gotta be nice to Raihan. He’s my good friend, and I want him in my life. I want you two to get along.” The Champion cooed, and the Pangoro melted a bit by the trainer’s affection. The champion had picked up Pangoro as one of their first pokemon on their team, so it wasn’t a surprise that the giant bear Pokémon was very protective over the champion. Still, Pangoro also wanted the champion to be happy, even if it meant playing nice to the annoying dragon boy.

“Awe, you want me in your life?” Raihan teased the trainer who flushed brightly at this. Pangoro quickly shoved him a bit and made him fall over. Perhaps eventually they’d get along...but today wasn’t that day.


	32. Raihan: Little Spoon

“Why do you insist on doing this?” Raihan asked, his voice laced in amusement as he felt the trainer curled up behind him. The trainer nuzzled into the back of his neck, making Raihan laugh at their behavior.

“I’m the big spoon.” The obnoxiously short trainer said, curling around Raihan as much as humanly possible. Raihan has found this to be adorable, so he usually just let it slide. Today he was more or less curious though, as they refused to be the little spoon despite being more than a foot shorter than him.

“You’re a backpack,” Raihan commented, making the trainer groan in annoyance as he pointed out the truth. The trainer wasn’t going to give up that easily Raihan would have to fight them to be the big spoon in this relationship.

“You’re just jealous.” The trainer said, yawning as they were getting tired. It was past midnight, and the two of them had a battle earlier that day that had wiped both of them out. Their fights were always intense and left both them and their Pokémon both energetic yet drained. Also, hurt their vocal cords with all the smack talk they did to one another.

“I could steal that position from you in a heartbeat.” Raihan reminded them. Raihan was stronger than them, as he had to work out and keep himself in shape. His theory was if his Pokémon had to train rigorously, then so did he.

“You won’t, though, I know it.” The trainer commented, and Raihan could feel the smirk on their lips, forming from their place on his neck. Raihan huffed in amusement, turning his head to look at them with a curious glint in his eyes.

“Why say that?” He asked, and the trainer made eye contact with him before going in and placing a gentle kiss on his forehead. Raihan seemed to shrink a bit at this, not used to such soft gestures from people still his past relationships he was always the dominate one that had to jump through hoops, so being taken care of was something he was still getting use to.

“Because you love it.” The trainer said, smiling at him and Raihan was kick to peck them on the lips while laughing. He felt like the luckiest man on earth to have this small trainer trying to be his big spoon.

“I guess you’re right.”


	33. Bede: Paparazzi

The trainer couldn’t believe their eyes when they saw what was going on. It had been maybe an hour since the incident over on Stow-on-Side, and Bede got the crushing reality of being kicked out by the chairman. Yet despite it being so soon, there was a giant crowd of flashing cameras and reporters surrounding the poor boy, and the trainer almost saw red.

Bede was doing a good job playing it off like he didn’t care, but the trainer could see the strain in his eyes. His posture was rigid and uncomfortable, and he was fidgeting, like a cornered animal, about to either lash out or run away.

The trainer didn't think when they stormed over to where he was. Bede let out a surprised grunt as the trainer stood in front of him, arms out to block as much of him from others as possible. They were glaring the reporters down as they finally opened their mouth.

“Don’t you have anything better to do than pester my friend? You guys can leave, you don’t need this story.” The trainer spat out, venom lacing their voice. One of the reporters flinched when the trainer made eye contact; it was as clear as day they the trainer wouldn’t hesitate to pull out their team if need be.

The trainer was known for being extremely strong, the most popular up and coming challenger that some people whispered might be able to beat Leon. The reporters obviously didn’t want to mess with them, but seeing them so mad despite their usual reputation of being calm and polite was too good for them to pass up.

“What’s your opinion on the matter of Bede being kicked out of the competition?” One of the reporters said, getting ready to rapid-fire write down whatever it was they had to say. That reporter was met with the icy stare of the trainer, making them step back for a moment.

“Excuse you, but I think it’s time for you to _fuck off_.” The trainer said, grinding their teeth as they tried to keep their cool. Their words shocked not only themselves but Bede as well. The trainer blushed a bit at their outrage, and the reporters clearly hadn’t learned yet.

“What’s your relationship with previous gym challenger Bede? Are you two going out? If so, how has this affected your relationship?” The reporter rapid fired, and the trainer was now burning a bright red, and behind them, Bede was looking the same way.

Suddenly, the trainer let out one of their Pokémon, and they used smokescreen immediately upon their trainer's command. The moment the area was obscured in smoke me, the trainer grabbed Bede’s hand and began running off. Their Pokémon returned itself to their home on the trainer’s hops as they made their getaway.

The trainer didn’t stop running until they were clear into the wilds with Bede. They let go of his hand while they tried to catch their breath and turned to look at Bede, who was breathing heavily as well.

“What was that?” Bede asked as soon as he caught his breath, and the trainer looked over at him, a bit sheepishly. The trainer wasn’t even sure what that was, so how would they explain it to him?

“I’m not sure I just...I didn’t like how they were treating you.” The trainer finally said, and Bede looked over at the trainer. He had never particularly liked them as he had only seen them as a rival, but seeing them like this for some reason made his heartbeat. Perhaps it was just the adrenaline from the run? He wasn’t sure.

“I...thanks.” Bede finally managed to sputter out; he had no idea how to react to their protectiveness, so he decided the only thing he could do was thank them. The trainer smiled at him before looking around them.

“Do you want to walk around a bit with me?” The trainer asked, biting their lip a bit nervously. They didn’t feel comfortable leaving Bede again, and they did have the world’s biggest crush on him. Perhaps they could write this off in their head as a date?

“Alright, someone needs to keep you out of trouble,” Bede said, going back to his cocky nature. The trainer just gave him a genuine smile, and Bede knew for a fact his heart wasn’t beating from adrenaline. Maybe he’d let himself enjoy the trainer’s company today. He could give himself this one pleasure.


	34. Demon AU!Raihan: Confession

There were a good amount of things that Raihan had been expecting when he came to the mortal realm. He was expecting some people to hate him, some to love him, some to realize he wasn’t exactly…normal. He was a demon, after all, straight from the depths of hell where he somehow managed to seduce a high ranking demon who let him go to the human realm.

The thing Raihan certainly wasn’t expecting was to actually fall in love. He thought all those mortal feelings had died with him the first go around, but apparently it hadn’t. He had somehow managed to fall for a simple human being who owned a damn flower shop. It was just his luck to.

Of course he managed to get into a relationship with them, he was very charismatic and they soon fell for him and he was pretty content until he realized he’d _have_ to tell them. It would be very deceiving of him and he actually loved this particular human with all his being. He wished he didn’t, but he couldn’t help that they managed to steal his heart that he didn’t even realize he had.

So he sought out to make a game plan as to how exactly he’d go about telling them. He had many ideas flowing through his head, but most of them would definitely make them run and hide from him. Finally, he decided to just be straight forward.

The next time they were together in the safe confines of his horribly run down apartment, he decided to test it out, “So what’s your opinion on things like demons and angels?” Raihan asked as his human curled up into him and let out a yawn as they watched the Witcher on Netflix together.

“Hm, I’m not sure? Guess I don’t believe in that kind of stuff. Aren’t they just supposed to be concepts representing good and evil?” The human asked him, looking over into his eyes as they seemed to be swarming with uncertainty.

“What if I told you I was a demon?” He said, gnawing on his bottom lip with one of his fangs. Most of him had been disguised perfectly as a human, but that one particular fang of his decided it needed to stay. Still, most people never really commented on it, thinking maybe he got it done cosmetically or he just was born with that tooth being really sharp.

“I’d believe it, you’re pretty devious.” The human laughed as they tangled their fingers with his hand, turning their attention back to the TV. They didn’t think much of it, just thought Raihan was going off and talking about random things like he always had.

“Hey, can you look back at me?” Raihan had said after a long pause and the human didn’t know what he was getting at. They slowly turned their head and their heart stopped as they stared into his eyes, that were typically just a brilliant teal, but it was now shrouded with black all around the whites of his eye. The two horns protruding from his scalp, his long and pointed ears. They could feel something wrapping gently around their leg which when they took a glance was a thin, black tail.

The trainer went to open their mouth and he quickly covered it, his claws almost slapping against the soft flesh around their mouth as he went to calm them, “It’s still me, shhh, it’s still me.” Raihan said and the human could hear the silent plea in his voice as he tried to get them to calm down. The small human was shaking as they took everything in. They had thought demons were fictional, but looking at Raihan now…it was clear they’d been very wrong.

As soon as Raihan was sure they would’t scream, he let go of their mouth and flashed them a toothy grin, his teeth sharp and dangerous, “H-how?” The human managed to squeak out in their surprise and Raihan looked over to the side as he tried tithing of the best way to explain it.

“I uh got tired of hell? Came here and didn’t expect to fall in love but here I am?” Raihan seemed very unsure as he tried to just play it off like it was no big deal

“So you’re a…demon?” The human tried to confirm and Raihan just nodded, glad that this wasn’t going as bad as he thought it would. He was mainly worried that his partner would find out and immediately start speaking in latin as they tried to exorcise him or something.

“Yes…a demonic dragon actually. This is still mainly a human form of mine.” He explained and the human began smiling as the thought of a dragon being real.

“Wait…so dragons in hell are a thing?” The human asked and Raihan blinked before laughing and nodding his head.

“Well yes, there’s lots of different types of demons. Youknow, dragons had to come from somewhere. You humans always think you come up with these fantasy creatures, but most of the time it’s just someone caught a glimpse of hell and saw us.” Raihan said with a small laugh and the human began relaxing into him again.

“You won’t eat me…right?” The human asked, blinking a bit and making sure it would be fine and Raihan just laughed, his teeth shining in the light.

“Well not in the grousome sense.” He implied, making the human blush as they shoved his chest a bit.

“Rai!” The human said and Raihan just rolled his eyes. He was pretty happy that this was their response, it could’ve gone so much worse.

“I love you, you know that?” Raihan said as he went in and gave them a soft peck on their lips. He was warm, almost like a fire against them and they grinned into the kiss.

“I love you too, you cheeky dragon.”


	35. NSFW!Raihan: Thigh Riding

“Raihan, I’m bored.” The trainer said while rolling over on the couch and straddling his thigh. Raihan looked up from his phone with an amused glance while smirking, wondering what they were up to. They were pouting as they stared at him, hands in front of them on his thigh so they didn’t lose balance.

“What do you want me to do about it?” It was more of a teasing question rather than him being uncaring. The trainer let out an annoyed groan from the back of their throat while shifting on him a bit. The small amount of friction made a shiver rush up their spine and they suddenly got an idea. Their pout was easily replaced with a confident grin as they grinding slowly against his thigh.

Raihan just smirked, knowing exactly what the trainer was doing. He looked back over at his phone while his free hand slowly went and grabbed the trainer’s hips, helping them in their motions, “So this is what you do when bored?” he asked them, only giving half his attention to what as going on. It was a struggle not to watch the little show the trainer was putting on for him, but it was all for the sake of the game.

“You didn’t have any better ideas.” The trainer said, one hand trailing under their shirt and ghosting over their nipple as they gently took it between their fingers. They loud out a loud moan, making Raihan throb a bit in his pants as he finally switches his phone to the video mode and began recording what was going on.

“My ideas normally aren’t as good as yours anyway.” Raihan pointed out as the trainer continued riding against him, while he moved his leg to create a bit more friction to it. The trainer let out a throaty groan while Raihan’s freehand left their hip and slowly made it to the front of their pants. His hand gently pressed against their heat, making the trainer buck into him and bit their lips.

“Why don’t you put that phone down, because I have tons of ideas but they involve a bit more…participation.” That was all Raihan needed before locking his phone and dragging the trainer to be right on top of his hardening member. This would probably help with their boring afternoon.


	36. NSFW!Leon: Thigh Riding

The trainer had been teasing him all day, and he new damn well exactly what they were doing. It wasn’t the first time they’d tried this, and he was certain it wouldn’t be the last. He’s just happy they the small movements they made wasn’t picked up on camera as they stood in the bleachers, watching his battle against Raihan.

As soon as the battle was won, he looked into the bleachers. Sure enough, his partner wasn’t there anymore and he had a hunch as to where they’d be hiding. He shook Raihan’s hand and casually made his way back into his locker room, trying not to seem like anything was amiss. As soon as the door was closed, he looked across the room and saw the smug looking trainer waiting for him.

He approached them with long, confident strides until they were suddenly pinned up against the wall, his thigh finding its way in-between their legs, “So what was that all about.” Leon asked, voice already breathy as he felt the trainer placing a hand in front of them on his thigh, while the other was lazily on his chest. They began slowly riding his thigh as they made eye contact.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” The trainer said, playing the innocent card. Leon shivered as the feeling of them squeezing his thigh gently between their legs, letting out a long and dramatized moan as he moved his leg a bit. The trainer was panting as they were already worked up over seeing his so passionate in battle.

“I think you know full well what you were doing.” Leon said, voice in a bit of a warning while his hands snaked over to their waist and began pushing them down against him even more and stopping their pace. The trainer let out a small whine as not being able to move anymore.

“I’m not sure what I was doing, perhaps you could show me?” The trainer said, batting their eyelashes as they looked at him, pupils blown wide. Leon bit his lip as he decided to show them just what was going through his mind during his last battle.


	37. NSFW!Milo: Thigh Riding

“Hey Milo?” The trainer said as they approached him, innocent eyes blinking at him and he looked over with a genuine smile on his face.

“Hey, need something?” He asked as the trainer soon as sitting on his lap. Milo still got flustered with the physical affection his partner always pampered him with. It was like they always needed to be close to him. He didn’t mind, just wasn’t used to it yet.

“I was thinking about you all day.” The trainer said while wrapping their arms around his neck and leaning in closer to him. Milo’s hands found their way onto the trainer’s waist as they decided to just straddle one of his thighs. He had no idea what the trainer was getting up to, but decided he didn’t exactly mind this position.

“Oh, did you?” Milo asked, innocent as ever as he never really understood when the trainer was wanting a little something more. The trainer let out a breathy laugh as they moved their mouth and grazed it over his neck ever so gently. He shivered a bit in anticipation, wondering what the sly trainer was planning for him.

“Yup, kept imagining your hands on my body.” The trainer said as they left a small kiss on his neck while slowly beginning to grind against him. Milo’s breath got caught in his throat when he finally realized what was going on. He was never good with dirty talk, but he’d sometimes make an attempt.

“What else were you imagining?” He said, a small breathy gasp came from him as the trainer bit down a bit on his soft spot, slowly picking up their pace on his thigh.

“I kept imagining me sitting on your lap, riding you like my life depended on it.” The trainer said, feeling a small moan coming form them as the small amount of friction between the two of them. They let out a loud groan as Milo shifted his leg a bit, causing them to get a better angle.

“How about we make that into a reality than?” Milo said, whispering into their ear. His cheeks were flushes as he looked at the trainer and they smirked at him.

“That sounds like a brilliant idea.”


	38. NSFW!Raihan: Caught in the Act

Raihan wasn’t sure what he was expecting when he finally got to him small apartment. He had been away for a solid week and was ready to just crash into the arms of his beautiful trainer. He slowly unlocked the door and sighed while throwing his hoodie off and onto the awaiting counter, where it normally went when he wasn’t wearing it. He let his keys fall as he started to undo the polo shirt he wore under his hoodie when he heard a peculiar sound coming from down the hall.

He blinked, thinking he knew the noise as he slowly made his way. The closer he got, the more the noise was growing and he felt a knot in his stomach. He began mumbling a mantra of them masturbating and not inviting the neighbor into their house. He could hear a slight buzzing noise once he was at the door and he slowly cracked the door open.

Sitting at the edge of the bed was his beautiful girlfriend with a vibrator in hand, resting right on top of her clit. Her thumb was grazing her nipples while her eyes were shut and many loud moans came from her. Raihan swallowed the lump in his throat as he became hyper aware of how tight his pants were now feeling. He watched for another moment, as her skin glistened slightly from the sweat slowly forming on her. Her legs were shaking and he knew that as a sign that she was getting pretty close.

He pushed the door open a little more. As much as he loved watching the show, he’d much rather be in it. He was pretty quiet as he approached his partner, slowly sitting on the bed. Obviously, the shifting of the mattress alerted her. She quickly switched off the vibrator and went to cover herself, blushing madly.

“R-Raihan…when did you get back? I thought you’d be back tomorrow…” The trainer said, trying to look anywhere but at him. It’s not like they don’t fuck regularly, but being caught in the act while she was solo had been…mortifying.

“Well I wasn’t supposed to come home but I finished off early…need some help with that?” He said, pointing at the vibrator that was very much slick and wet. He deduced that the trainer must’ve been at it for a while. The trainer opened her mouth to say something, before shutting it and just nodding. Raihan smirked, sitting behind her and letting his legs fall on either side of her, while her back pressed against his chest.

He took the vibrator from her hand and click it on to the lowest setting, knowing she’d absolutely hate it with how close she had been. He gently put it over her and she squirmed a bit as he had her caged between his arms, “Rai, can you make it a bit…faster?” The trainer said as both arms rose above them and wrapped themselves firmly around his neck. She looked up at him with pleading eyes, and he couldn’t help the amused smile on his face.

“Oh?” Without hesitation he clicked the vibrator to the highest setting and pressed it firmly against the trainer’s clit. He watched as her mouth hung open and her pupils went wide form surprise. A loud moan erupted from her as she gripped onto the back of his hair, tugging on it roughly while panting heavily.

“Rai-fuck!” The trainer moaned while bucking their hips against the vibrator. She was shaking uncontrollably as she felt herself coming undone. With what little sense she had left, she spoke up, “Raihan I want you to fuck me, please.” She managed between pants and moans while Raihan bit his bottom lip. He tossed the vibrator aside and picked the trainer up.

He easily placed her further onto the bed and bent over her, “Get on your knees, babe.” He managed to say and the trainer could hear the rustling of fabric behind her while she did just that. She wasn’t too surprise when she heard shuffling from behind her and she took a glance to see Raihan looking through the drawers to find something,

“Rai, if you don’t hurry, I’m going to finish myself off.” The trainer said, balancing one arm on her elbow while the other hand slipped between her legs as she slowly began to finger herself. She couldn’t help the cocky smirk as she spread herself out and wiggled her ass in the air. She would see Raihan’s cock twitch as he finally found a condom and slid it on himself.

“We both know I can make you cum harder.” Raihan said as he positioned himself and slowly slid in. The trainer hurried her face into the fabric below them, letting out a strangled cry as she finally felt full again. Raihan rubbed soothing circles into her ass as he waited for the go sign from her. As soon as she wiggled a bit he knew he could start.

He set out at as steady rhythm, wanting to make this last as long as he could. He wouldn’t lie and say he hadn’t been wanting this the entire week he had been gone. The thought of the trainer wrapped around him filled his thoughts most nights, not to mention the post coitus cuddles.

Raihan leaned over while pumping into the trainer and she looked behind her a bit, giving him a smile while she began rolling her hips along with him. Raihan shivered as he began leaving small kisses along her back, and a small bit on her shoulder. The trainer whined a bit, knowing that his bites normally left marks and he never put it in an easy to hide place.

“Rai, I’m so close.” The trainer managed to murmur out, enjoying the feeling of him being inside of them again. It wasn’t as rough as he normally went, but they liked this kind of sweet pace as well. Raihan’s hands snaked between the trainer’s legs and began rubbing circles alongside her clit. She gnawed on her lip as her head was buried into the sheets below to help her muffle her moans.

“I’m pretty close too…” Raihan said, snapping his hips a bit rougher against the trainer, making her yelp at the sudden change of pace. He began hitting that one perfect spot in her and along with him rubbing her clit in circles, she was blissed out. Her orgasm came hard and washed over her, making her vision turn while as Raihan kept up the faster pace. The trainer vaguely remembers him going almost all the way out before pounding back into her.

“R-rai mhm-“ The trainer tried to say between pants while their whole body shivered. The feeling of her walls clenching around him as all Raihan needed. His grip on the trainer’s hips were almost bruising as he leaned over and let out a loud groan, coming inside the trainer. He rutted into them a few more times before he finally pulled out.

The trainer’s energy as all but sapped as she collapsed onto the bed underneath her. She rolled slightly too look at Raihan. He was disheveled, his hair a mess and sticking to his forehead a bit, his face flushed. He slowly took the condom off and wrapped it before tossing it into the trashcan next to the bed.

He was soon falling right next to the trainer in bed, enveloping her into his arms and pulling her close to his chest. The trainer squirmed a bit as she got comfortable and looked adoringly at him.

“Well that was fun and…unexpected.” The trainer murmured, making Raihan laugh a bit while he began rubbing circled into the small of her back.

“I mean, how was I supposed to react to coming home and seeing you like that?” Raihan said, looking at the trainer who had the most loving look on her face.

“I mean if you didn’t fuck me, I think I’d be a touch offended.” The trainer said while nuzzling into his chest, hiding her face and he let out an amused laugh.

“Oh no, look at me. I still haven’t even gotten to kiss you yet.” Raihan said and the trainer reluctantly moved her face and looked over at him. Soon his lips were over hers, kissing her softly before parting too soon.

“I missed you.” The trainer finally said and Raihan quickly kissed her on the forehead.

“I missed you too, babe. I especially missed this, though.” He said and the trainer huffed in amusement. He looked over at them and saw a small, mischievous glint in her eyes.

“Well, I think we should make up for lost time.” The trainer said, moving closer and beginning to kiss his neck, leaving small bites here and there. Raihan froze as he was blushing a bit.

“Wait, already? Geez, give me a moment to breath.” He laughed, feeling her already shifting a bit to she could land right on top of him. She just gave him a small wink, and Raihan knew he’d be in for a pretty long night.


	39. NSFW!Milo: Backed Up

A month. It had been a solid months ice the trainer last saw her beautiful boyfriend, Milo. It was killing her a bit on the inside, since they hadn’t actually been away from one another for very long before. She knew it was just a normal couple thing, to be separated for a small amount of time. Still…this was different. It had been a solid month, and they could barely speak most of the time due to what he was doing (secret gym things apparently).

She had left most things up to her imagination while he was gone and every moment she could talk with him sent her heart going thirty miles a minute. She would happily shoot him out some replies and talk until he had to go. Still, it was all over now, he was coming home today and she was excited.

He had requested she didn’t meet him t the airport, which was a bit disheartening, as she really had missed him and just wanted to run into his arms. She still listened to his one request and sat at home, let bouncing wildly as she waited for the front door to open.

It didn’t take much longer heavy footsteps to be heard from the front door and her eyes lit up as she got up and ran over to unlock it for him. She opened it up, grinning brightly as she was the brilliant smile of Milo. It was in a matter of seconds for him to pick her up and swing her around, peppering her face with kisses.

The trainer giggled into the kisses, returning them a couple of times while he slammed the door closed behind him. Being pressed up against his chest like this was something she missed and she let out a content sigh as he went into give her a proper kiss. She returned it with earnest, wanting to convey just how much she missed him with the single action. When he finally parted, a small pout graced her lips, but she held it together.

“I’ve missed you.” Milo said, his grip getting a bit firmer while one hand held her up from under her ass, and the other slowly trailer across her face and neck. He was just staring at her, content just for her to physically be there with him. She laughed softly while taking his large hand in hers and kissing his knuckles.

“I missed you too,” She whispered to him and he smiled brighter than he had the whole month while placed her up against the wall, using his knee to support her as she straddled it, “Now, tell me why I couldn’t visit you at the airport?” The trainer said wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him in closer.

“Wasn’t sure how long I’d be able to last being next to you?” Milo said, a blush crossing his freckled cheeks. The trainer suddenly felt warm all over as she realized he literally didn’t think he’d be able to control himself in public if she went to pick him up. She chuckled and pulled him into a kiss, lazily dragging her hand to the front of his pants.

It wasn’t surprising that he was already hard, as it had been a month. Milo hadn’t exactly had any time to be alone when he was gone, so he hadn’t had any form of release since he left. He shivered at the contact as she unzipped him and pulls out his cock that was already pulsating in her hand.

“D-do you want to ah-“ He was cut off as she began running her thumb along the top of his dick, and using the little bit of precum to lube her hand enough to slide along his length. His hands clenched a bit as he held her there, head down in her shoulder and panting.

“This is for you, babe.” The trainer said, enjoying the small responses she got from him. He was a bit more vocal today than normal, which didn’t matter much to her as she began going in a twisting motion. She wished she had the foresight to have gotten some lube, but she doubted she’d be doing this for much longer.

Him shivering against her and the bruising grip on her ass was enough to tell her that much as she continued her ministrations, “You close?” She murmured into his ear. She gently kissed the side of his neck that was closest to her and she heard a small, strangled groan from him.

“So close…” He said and she picked up her speed, making sure to swirl her thumb against the tip every time she came back up. A few moments later she could feel his cum splattering into her hand and a bit on her exposed thigh. She worked him through it until he was done. Milo let out a long sigh as he buried his head into her neck.

She could feel him already getting hard again and chuckled, knowing he was still good for another round or two. He must’ve been pretty backed-up to recover so fast for his orgasm, “Want to head to the bedroom and work off some steam?” She said and his head went up and found her lips, kissing her deeply. She moaned into it while his grip loosened and he gently rubbed the sore flesh that he had in a death grip.

“Let’s go.” With that, he was already picking her up, ready for whatever else she had planned for that night.


	40. NSFW!Raihan: Errybudy in da Cluuuub

Raihan kissed the trainer passionately, cupping her face in his hands and pulling her closer. She moaned slightly into his mouth until she bumped into the wall behind her. She giggled gently and Raihan smirked going in and kissing her neck. We went to grab her hips and pull her closer, put miss calculated and stumbled and almost hit the wall.

“Eeeeesy there Inci-incinorooooar.” The trainer slurred as she managed to guide his hand onto her hips. They had been out drinking all night and were fairly intoxicated by both the liquor and each other. Raihan stuck his tongue at them, flashing the piercing on it while he tried to guid her to an easier to manage location. It would be a lot harder to stumble and fall if they were both on a bed.

“I do wha I want.” Raihan said, having a bit more control over his mouth than his partner. She just giggled as he began walking her backwards. Their apartment was pretty small, so getting to their room shouldn’t be too much trouble. The trainer barely managed to flick the light on before Raihan was tossing her onto the bed.

She let out a small grunt as he fell into the bed, right on top of her. Not in the sexy sense, but in the sense that his whole body weight was now directly on top of her and she was squirming, “Get yur fat butt off meeeee.” The trainer said, pushing him off while he just began laughing at her. He slowly propped himself up with his arms and looked down at her.

“Damn you’re hot. We should date.” Raihan commented, making the trainer roll her eyes and pull him down by his shirt, giving him a deep and sloppy kiss.

“We are dating you dummy.” She said between kisses and Raihan paused for a moment while looking at her in shock. It took a couple moments before he bursted out laughing.

“Hell ya, I scored.” He said while moving down and kissing her neck. The trainer chuckled at his eagerness as his hands clumsily began going under her shirt, searching for the straps of her bra and finally managing to unclasp it. He immediately went to grope her breast, making her moan in surprise with how rough he was being.

He bit down on her neck, no doubt leaving a mark that she’d have to cover up, “Rai, I’m done with the foreplay shiiiiiiit.” The trainer slurred, wanting to get fucked already by her drunken boyfriend. He stared at her and blinked with the lazy look in his eyes before flashing a grin.

“I’m down.” He said while reaching over to the nightstand to try and find a condom. He fumbled for a while, not finding what he needed.

“Raaaaaih hurry n find a condaaaaamn!” The trainer said on the bed, already tossing off her clothes and she watched Raihan tossing of his shirt while looking.

“I’m lookin!” Raihan shot back at her while fumbling and the trainer rolled over on the bed, ass up and wiggling it a bit for him.

“Not fast enooooough.” She murmured, chuckling at him before adding, “Nevermind, I’m on da pill. Put er in!” The trainer said while Raihan sighed at her. He walked over and gave her ass a nice slap before running his hand to sooth it. He bent over and nippled her ear a bit.

“As the good lady says.”


	41. Demon!Piers: Pathetic Boy

He had two horns that curled like a ram’s around his long and pointed ears. His eyes were engulfed in black, making the glowing baby blue iris stand out even more. The sharp teeth that were smiling at you sent a small shiver down your spine, but you weren’t about to relent. He reached a hand, the sharp claws grazing at your wrist, but he knew the amount of pressure that would hurt you and avidly avoided it.

“Piers…I said no.” You warned him, glaring at him and his cheshire grin just spread. Despite how most people would find him to be rather creepy in this form, you were used to it. Those bags around his eye sockets only increased how demonic he looked as he got closer. His breath ghosted over your neck as he moved your hair out of his way.

“Please?” He asked and you groaned while putting put hand son his lanky chest. You used just enough pressure to let him know you didn’t want him getting any closer. He still looked at you with those hungry eyes of his and you had to hold back the gasp as his nails dragged alongside your jugular.

“I told you if you wanted ice cream you needed to speak up at the store. This is on you. I’m not sharing.” You managed to knee him in the stomach and he let out a fake groan as you rolled over on the couch and went back to your delicious bowl of cold cream, “You can’t just expect me to give into your every whim whenever you give me those puppy dog eyes.” You said, taking a spoonful into your mouth.

“You summon me from hell and won’t even share your ice cream, that’s pretty lame of you.” He now sat crossed legged on the couch, leaning on his fist while staring at you. The horrible slasher film in the background illuminated his form in the otherwise dark room.

“I never summoned you directly. I summoned a demon to help me and I got stuck with you.” You reminded him while relaxing a bit finally. The attractive demon shot a glare in your direction, not understanding why it was such a bad thing to get stuck with him.

“It’s not my fault you summoned a demon to kill a fuckin angel. Don’t know what fantasy you’re reading where demons are stronger than some benevolent moth, but it isn’t this one.” He murmured and you chuckled while rolling your eyes. You took another bite of ice cream before replying.

“Okay first off, didn’t realize my boss was an angel. Second off, I was hoping for a high ranking demon to drag him to hell for promoting that other asshole at work and not me.” You stated simply and Piers rolled his eyes while going to lay down. His head fell into your lap that was currently being covered by an electric blanket.

“Well, now you’re stuck with me until I figure out how to do that. Both of us got screwed over…mainly me.” His bored voice was annoying you and you were tempted to drop some ice cream right onto his face. You fought the urge, knowing he’d probably catch it in his mouth.

“You should’ve done a background check on your clients before accepting the contract.” You explained, not feeling any remorse for what you did. You were lucky you ended up with this demon, actually. If they had done a background check and were smart about it, you wouldn’t be able to ever make a contract again. That would’ve been horrid.

“The thing was I did your little request and I got your soul for all of eternity. You didn’t tell me you literally didn’t have a soul.” He said, flicking your forehead and making you scrunch up your nose. You huffed in response as you stuck out your tongue. He stuck his forked tongue out as well, making you blush a bit.

“Not my fault. Now we’re stuck since you can’t go back with an unfinished contract.” You said as you put your bowl down and began running your hands through his dual colored hair. It was pretty soft, despite its looks, and you could’ve sworn you heard him purr a bit. Your hand wandered as your nailed gently scratched as the base of his horns. He melted into the touch, giving you a dopey smile and you chuckled. You honestly were happy he was stuck with you.

“Now you gotta deal with me.” Piers said as he sat up. His lanky form towered over yours as he leaned his mouth closer to yours. You once again blushed as one hand went up in case you had to push him away, “Not that I think you mind much.” He said and went and kissed your cheek. You let out a small squeak in surprise as he stole the ice cream bowl and began eating the cold treat.

You went to grab it when his foot shot out and kept you at bay. He actually laughed at your pathetic self trying to fight him before you finally gave up. You just scooted over to him and leaned your head against his shoulder and began watching the movie. You sure as hell were happy you tricked this demon, probably one of your best choices to date.


	42. Vampire!Raihan: Idiot

“For the last time, no. My blood stays in my body.” You said. Staring down the vampire before you. After an incident when you were walking through an alley alone and he saved you from some members, he’d been pestering you. Raihan just looked down at you, this glowing blue eyes of his not letting up.

“Why not though, I promise I won’t infect you and you’ll have plenty left.” He complained as you rolled your eyes and began scrolling through social media. He just continued to stare at you while he leaned against the counter at the gas station you were currently working at. Every night for three months he’d come and visit during your night shift to make sure nobody would try and harm you.

“Well for starters…it’s my blood. Can’t you just go to a blood bank? Or Twilight that shit and drink animal blood?” You asked him while looking around to make sure no customers came in. It was three in the morning, and with the time of year the sun wouldn’t even so much as glance in your direction until at least seven. You still have four more hours with this asshole.

“Well that’s disgusting to drink animal blood, like tons are riddled with diseases.” He stopped while you gave him an annoyed glance. Asshole was immortal and had the gall to complain about diseases in animal blood, “Second off, you can’t just go to a blood bank and be tell them I’m a vampire who needs a quick drink. Not exactly a bar.” He finally finished off and you smirked a bit.

“Just saying, if a vampire had a day job at a blood bank and ran a bar at night, he’d make a killing.” You commented and Raihan actually contemplated this before quickly shaking his head.

“Please. Just a small sip.” He whined and you shook your head. You went to grab a small piece of paper and hissed when the little thing managed to slice your finger. You paused for a moment and Raihan looked at you with a happy smirk. You pondered if you’d let him before groaning and sticking out your now bleeding finger.

Raihan took your hand into his and gently placed his mouth on your finger. You shivered as you could feel one of his fangs brush against the finger. His tongue slid over and you where now a blushing mess as his mouth popped off and he chuckled at your expression. You had just expected him to lick your finger, not suck it.

“You okay there?” He asked as you broke out of your trance and opened your mouth to say something, when the bell to the front door opened. You glanced over and saw two younger looking kids walking in and making some jokes as they went to the chip isle. You shot a glare at Raihan who stuck out his tongue.

“Soooooo after they leave can I convince you to have another taste?” He said, looking off in the direction they had gone in. The towering displays concealed them from them form your view as Raihan leaned closer to you. His mouth ghosted over your neck as he laid a gentle kiss on it. You gasped as you pushed him off and glared.

“Not even in your wildest dreams, Rai.” You murmured, putting a hand over the area on the neck he had kissed. Your face was flushed before Raihan stood up normally and turned his back towards you to keep watch again.

“We’ll see about that.”


	43. Dragon!Raihan: Thief

You were, for lack of better words, a thief. It ran in your blood, as your father before you, and his father before that, all had the same occupation. Which was stealing shit and making a run to the next town. It wasn’t the most noble thing to do, but in your defense, most of those people didn’t need five hundred gold bars just sitting in their house. They wouldn’t use it and they sure as hell didn’t help anyone out with them. You were pretty sure they just kept it because they were shiny.

Still, despite being a thief, you did have _standards_. You didn’t steal from the poor, only take from the rich, share your spoils with those in need. Like a real life robin hood…but not exactly as noble because you definitely kept most of that shit to yourself.

You quickly did a check on your map, wondering if your next target was going to be worth it. You’d stolen from shifters in the past, but it was never easy. You had no idea what this person was capable of shifting into, but judging by sheer size of the rooms and the size of the mansion…well it was clear they were probably going to be big. You also noted you didn’t see any guards…which meant they were pretty strong.

You calmed your nerves, reminding yourself that it was just a town _rumor_ that this person was a shifter. Shifters were so damn rare and townsfolk were fast to point fingers. Shifters were to be killed on spot if possible, so poor people would normally accuse the rich of being them in hopes their wealthy would be spread after death. Thankfully for this person, everyone lacked evidence and therefore authorities dismissed it as just the poor pointing fingers.

You slipped through one of the open windows of the mansion and peered into the dark room. You senses were pretty good after doing this your entire life, so you were satisfied when you didn’t hear anything going on. You slowly began creeping through the home, searching the rooms for any sign of riches. You knew he _had_ to have something in here, as all rich people did, but the issues was finding out where it was.

As you passed by a room, you paused for a second and your breath hitched. You could see the slight shimmer of something through the cracked door, but also the distance breathing of a living being. You took in a deep breath before backtracking and looking through the crack in the door. The shimmer of gold and some random gems scattered on the ground gave you the perfect sense that this was the vault.

It was unnerving that the door was a normal one, simply cracked open in the dead of the night with no guards in sight. You slowly opened it, thankful the door didn’t creek, and took another look inside. You searched the corners to look for any traps that might be set off as you knew form experience that it was never this easy.

“You know, you’re not as sneaky as you think.” You covered your mouth to hide the scream as you could feel the warmth of a body behind you, and their breath on your neck. You quickly turned around, only to have the person pin you against the wall as he looked over you. You flushed at finally seeing who it was. You had seen a few drawings of him in town, but none of them did him justice.

This man currently had his hair down, covering the shaved sides of it slightly, while those tired looking aqua eyes bore into you. He was currently shirtless, only sporting some pants and he looked exhausted with bags under his eyes. Despite that, he was still overly handsome and your mouth went dry as you tried to figure out what to say. You were caught, that was for certain, and were probably going to be thrown into jail. You were never one to fight, and this man towered over you, and if his muscles were any indication, than it meant he could hold his own. He definitely wasn’t like any noble you had ever come across.

“I uh…I got lost?” You tried to squeak out, hoping that maybe your entire black attire, topped with a black cloak that hide your face and black back wouldn’t be ant indicator. He actually laughed, his breath fanning over your face as you squirmed a bit to get away from him.

“Just like all the others got lost in here? People in this town really aren’t good with directions.” He said, despite his tired expression, he had enough energy to flash you a smirk, and one shocking fang made itself noticeable. Your eyes widened, knowing full well that the fang wasn’t normal. Some people had sharp canines, sure, but this was like looking into the mouth of a snake type of sharp.

“Yes…?” You muttered out before suddenly the man before you started falling to the side. You just stood there as his body crashed to the floor and you slowly looked down. On his back was a large gash that was currently bleeding out and it seemed like it finally got to him. He was definitely passed out on the ground now. You just stood there, in shock, thinking over your options. You could just grab the things and let this dude, probably shifter, die in his house. Still, the thought was…well you weren’t a murderer. You stole, you didn’t kill people. Wouldn’t leaving a poor, injured man alone in his house be considered murder in some form?

You groaned while you bent over and poked his cheek. His face scrunched up a bit, but other than that he didn’t respond. A whine came form your throat as you realized you’d be needing to do the right thing. You slowly began lifting the man up form under his arm and slinging it over your shoulder. His feet would be dragging behind, but that was the least of your worried.

Mentally, you thanked yourself for being strong enough to lift gold bars out of windows or else you’d probably have left him due to the sheer weight. You quickly found one of the bedrooms you had discovered while looking around and laid the man down on his stomach. It took a solid half an hour of searching to find a medical kit of some kind, and when you came back, he seemed to be out cold still. You set a bucket of water down on the counter by the bed and lit a few candles before getting to work.

Stitches weren’t your specialty, but they were good enough to make sure he wouldn’t completely bleed out. You weren’t a doctor and couldn’t do blood transfusions, so you hoped he didn’t lose too much blood. Once he was all wrapped up you did a quick check to make sure that was the only area that had been injured. Once satisfied, you grabbed a chair and sat yourself down, staring at him.

You weren’t sure when the staring became sleeping, but the only thing that woke you up in the morning was a stream of light coming through the window, along with the groaning of pain from the man. You blinked a few times, not knowing what was going on, before you noticed your ‘patient’ was now sitting up and staring at you.

His cheeks and shoulders were covered with these red scales with a small shimmer of teal bouncing off them. His eyes seemed to have a more slitted look to them while his hands now sported claws. You froze while looking at him, your suspicions of him being a shifter being correct.

“Did you patch me up?” Was the sudden question he asked and you blinked a few times, wondering where you were before your eyes widened at his appearance.

“U…um Ya. You looked like…you could use some help…” You murmured, taking in his current appearance. This had been the first time you saw a reptilian type of shifter, as normally they’d shift into bears or wolves. Seeing the scales reflecting a teal color in the sunlight was almost captivating, if not for how he was looking at you.

“You’re kind of a dumb thief, you know that?” He commented, flashing you a smirk as you flushed. You realized you probably could’ve just patched the asshole up and made a run for it with some gold, but instead you stayed the night. You didn’t know why (perhaps it was because he was hot and you didn’t want to leave until you knew the cutie was fine), but you stayed.

“You’re a dumb shifter…how did you even get injured? Also, why are you sitting up?” You said while standing up and walking over to him and gently touching his shoulder so he’d get the hint to move and show you his back. He rolled his eyes while turning a bit and you noticed the witches were already coming out, but the injury looked like it was almost healed up.

“I heal a lot faster than humans, by tomorrow it’ll be like it never happened.” He said as he went back to sitting. You still weren’t convinced, and he still hadn’t told you what exactly was going on.

“You didn’t answer my question as to _how_ this happened to you.” You said and he seemed to wince at the memory. He flashed you the toothy grin, though now he had more sharp teeth than before. You shivered at the sight, knowing he could probably tear into you if he wanted. Those were the teeth of a carnivore, and you knew a lot of shifters had no issues eating humans.

“Had some issues in a town nearby. It’s fine, it happens.” He explained and you now looked curious while you sat at the edge of the bed. He shifted over a bit to make more room for you.

“So you were causing trouble? Were you shifted? What exactly do you turn into? A giant lizard?” You began teasing him almost, letting your childish side out. It wasn’t everyday you got to speak with a shifter, so now was your opportunity to see what type of things they got into. Living a double life as both a human and creature seemed to be pretty exciting in your eyes.

“I was shifted and I wasn’t trying to cause trouble.” He explained and you made a motion with your hands for him to go on, “And if you can’t guess what I am, than I’m not telling you.” He said, shooting you his own cocky glare and you puffed out your cheeks.

“Fine, keep your secrets. I bet your just some overgrown lizard, anyway.” You said, trailing off at the end before perking up, “Anyway, I should head out. Got more placed to steal from, since this was a bust.” You said, standing up. You suddenly felt a warm hand go over your wrist, though a bit rough form the scales over it.

“If you make me breakfast I could give you a ruby as a thanks.” He coaxed and you actually laughed, raising an eyebrow.

“Excuse you, do I look like someone after an honest living? If anything, you owe me for stitching you back up. Even with your abnormal healing abilities, if you had bled out there’d be little you could do about it.” You said, though you didn’t make a move to remove his hand from your wrist. It was almost like a furnace, something you noticed last night. Even when he was bleeding out, he was still so warm. Like there was a fire always burning inside of him.

“Think of it as atonement for breaking in and trying to steal from me. I could’ve just reported you to authorities and had you thrown into a cell.” He reminded you and you just shook your head at the thought. Saving a life definitely overshadows any witty thievery on your part.

“Well I could’ve reported you as a shifter, but I didn’t.” You shot back, though he didn’t look like he was even remotely affected by this statement.

“Who do you think they’ll believe? A noble who’s family has lived her for generations, or the little ret who broke into his house to steal?” He made a very good point. Suddenly, you heard your stomach growl a bit and his eyes flickered with amusement while you snatched your wrist back.

“Fine, _dragon boy,_ I’ll make some breakfast…but I want a ruby and gold bars as payment.” You huffed, spinning around to begin finding out where the hell the kitchen is.

“Congrats on guessing correctly.” He said, and you were only slightly shocked your assumption was right, “Now come on, I’m expecting the best breakfast in the world for that price.” He got up and you felt him slinging an arm over your shoulder. His sly smile was enough to let you know he wasn’t planning on letting you off the hook so easily.

“Whatever…you never told me your name.” You said and he sighed as he guided you through the halls.

“It’s Raihan.”


	44. NSFW!Milo: Bathing

Milo had just finished putting all the Wooloo back into the safe confines of the barn when the trainer finally spotted him. They smirked as they casually walked over to him, swaying their hips a bit and shivering with how little clothes they had on. Milo, unaware of what was happening, began stretching out and the trainer made sure to whistle at his muscles flexing under his clothes.

Milo spun around in surprise, then instantly relaxed at seeing it was just the trainer. The trainer snickered while running over to him and wrapping their arms around him, giving him a gentle kiss, “I got bored of waiting at home, did you finish up already?” The trainer asked and Milo hummed, kissing the trainer on the forehead.

“Just finished up, want to head home. I could use a nice and warm shower.” Milo was already dreaming about the warm water helping to ease his muscles after a long day of work. The trainer smirked mischievously at this and nodded their head.

“Already have a bath started. We should hurry home before the tub overflows.” The trainer teased him, making Milo freeze before picking up the trainer and began running. They chuckled at his worried expression, but they couldn’t blame him. Nobody should really leave the bath water running when they weren’t at home. The trainer did have a member of their team supervising it, but they didn’t need to let Milo know that.

Soon he was opening the door to the house and panting, a bit breathless. The trainer was still in his arms, chuckling a bit before kissing his cheek and being let down. They easily moved over and say the bath was at just the right temperature and level. They turned off the faucet and called Milo over.

“You ready?” The trainer said, throwing off their shirt and tossing it to the side. Milo blushed at their naked form as their pants soon came off as well. It wasn’t like this was his first time seeing them, but he would always get flustered at how amazing he thought they looked. He nodded as he began undressing himself.

As soon as he was bare, he slowly got into the tub, happy that the water was just right. As soon as he sat down, the trainer came over and sat, relaxing into him. The trainer sighed in content at feeling his chest against their back and Milo’s arm snaked around their form to hold them closer.

“So how was the farm today?” The trainer mumbled, relishing in the feeling of his head beat. Milo shifted a bit from behind them.

“It was good…fun.” He said and the trainer decided they had enough of being content. A whole two minutes of wholesome bathing was more than enough for them. The trainer turned around, facing Milo with a smirk as they went in and kissed him gently.

Milo was quick to kiss back, letting the trainer’s tongue in as they deepened the kiss and hummed happily. Their hand slowly trailed between their bodies, their hand barely grazing against Milo’s length. He left out a small moan into the kiss, sending a wave of heat through there trainer as they parted lips.

“So…this is what you had planned.” Milo said, a but sheepishly while laughing. The trainer snickered while their mouth began trailing down his neck.

“Did you expect anything different?” Their hand was now wrapping around his length and Milo bucked into it, the trainer’s skin being warmer than the water that surrounded them. The trainer had full plans on making this man a mess.


	45. NSFW!Guzma: Patched Up

“Ow.” Guzma hissed under his breath while you continued spraying some anti-bacterial spray on the cut on his cheek. He let out another hiss as he could feel you putting the bandage right over it, putting just slightly too much pressure on the new wound.

“Oh hush now, stop being such a baby.” You chided, moving onto the cut on his arm. He shot a glare at you, but it wasn’t like it was going to do anything. He should know that you weren’t scared of him, no matter how imposing he might seem to others. Not to mention him being a total wimp while you tried to patch him up definitely wasn’t helping his cause of being intimidating.

“I’m not, you’re just being fuckin rough with me.” Guzma shot back and you snickered, covering your mouth as you went to start cleaning his other cut.

“Well let this serve as a reminder to not get into fights with people who have _knives_.” You explained to him and he rolled his eyes as he shrugged his shoulder. In all honesty, the person he fought had done is dirty, since he had a weapon on him. If not for Guzma’s Golisopod literally breaking out of it’s pokeball to defend him, ya boy probably would’ve been way worse for wear.

“Not my fault he had a knife hidden on him. Still beat him down.” You sighed, moving to the next cut. You couldn’t actually see it all to well, but the tear in the fabric and the blood was an indicator that he had been injured.

“Take off your pants so I can check the cut on your leg.” You said, waiting for him. Guzma actually managed to blush a bit, which was kind of hilarious as he was always being the tough guy. You just assumed he could have some modesty every now and than. He grumbled while he shucked his pants off, and right on his thigh was a nice gash.

“I think this one might need stitches…” You murmured, looking at it and debating. You had some items that were kind of like fake stitches for this situation, but you had never used them before. You were sure they’d be effective, but it still worried you that the cut was that bad. Not to mention he had been able to walk all the way to the base.

“I don’t need fuckin stitches.” Guzma groaned as you stood up and got a new thing of warm water and some towels, along with your fake stitches. You began wiping all the blood that trailed down his leg, grimacing as you could see the cut. You were pretty fast in patching him up, and he held up his leg a bit while you wrapped the gauze around it. After that was done, you did a final inspection to make sure he was good before looking at him.

“You need to be more careful, it worries me seeing you like this.” You said wrapping your arms around his neck. His arm instinctively went around your waist as you nuzzled into the side of his neck. You could feel his sigh in content while you laid a small kiss on him before looking him in the eyes.

“Well don’t. I can handle myself.” He grumbled, and you gave him a small pout before moving to kiss him on the lips. He was pretty fast in returning it, making you smile into the kiss. You knew Guzma was going to continue being reckless, but at least you’d be there to patch him up after.

“How about I made it up to ya?” Guzma offered, his hand slipping a bit lower until it was on your ass and you couldn’t help but chuckle. Despite being so banged up, be was still ready to go. It was almost impressive with how stupid he could be at times.

“I think you need to rest.” You murmured against his lips before going in once more for a chaste kiss. Guzma had other plans as his free hand snaked its way behind your head and held you there. He bit at your bottom lip and you internally rolled your eyes while just going with it.

It didn’t take long for his kiss to turn into a heated make out session, the hand not on your head was now tugging at the hem of your pants, wanting them to be gone already. You roughly bit at his lip, making him falter just enough for you to break away. Your face was flush and no doubt your lips were a bit swollen.

“I got too much energy to rest, why don’t you help me get rid of some of it.” Guzma kept pressing and despite your better judgement, you gave in. He probably should be resting, but when he looked at you like that…well you might as well melt.

“Fine, but you’re resting afterwards…and I’m on top today.” You said, using his chest down so he fell back onto the bed with a grunt. Guess there was a small silver lining to him getting into some fights.


	46. Raihan: Dragon Shifter

“Please, I just want to see what you look like.” You sighed as the man in front of you continued to beg. You guys had been together for months, traveling companions for almost a year, and you finally told him the big secret. You were a shifter, one of the most dangerous known creatures in your world, and yet here you were. With a man child begging to see what you looked like in your other form.

“Rai, why is it so important?” You asked, the towering man had his arms wrapped around you now and was swaying you back and forth. He probably assumed if he buttered you up enough, you’d be more willing to give into him. Sadly, it was working.

“You just confessed to being a shifter, something extremely rare and technically dangerous. Not to mention you’re a _dragon shifter_ the most rare form. Like so rare people think you guys are mythical. Of course I’d want to see it.” Raihan pestered, nuzzling your hair a bit and you could feel your resolve slowly going away. You didn’t want to give into him, but damn he was being too charming right now despite the childish attitude.

“I’m beginning to assume you think I’m some huge, town destroying type of dragon and that’s why you want to see it.” You murmured, being a bit embarrassed. Sure, in your other form you were strong, but you weren’t necessarily big. You probably stood slightly taller than Raihan, actually. He was thinking you’d probably be the size of the castle over in Hammerlocke, where you guys initially met.

“Well now I’m even more curious…please?” He said and you finally put a hand on his chest and pushed him off. You had a slight blush on your cheeks as you flexed your shoulders a bit. You could just show him your hand form, as most people found it to be pretty intimidating with the demonic look, but you knew that wouldn’t cut it.

“Fine, but uh give me a sec to prepare. I kind of like these clothes and don’t want them to rip apart.” You said as you began walking behind a tree. You began taking off your shirt when you felt eyes on you, “And no peaking, damn it.” You heard him snickering as you quickly discarded your clothing. As soon as it was all gone, you quickly took your form.

It took a few moments for you to get used to it, as it had been a good while, but it was liking putting on an old glove. You slowly walked out from behind the tree, only to notice Raihan’s eyes were wide as they took you in.

You were an all black dragon, but not exactly intimidating. You didn’t have all the spikes he thought a normal dragon would have, being more smooth. Your wings had a slightly iridescent look to them, sparkling a bit as you unfolded them. You sat down as Raihan walked over to you. You were now his height as he put a hand on your face, feeling the scales. He made a mental note of how warm you felt under his touch.

“So this is… the real you?” he asked, curious as to what he was seeing. It wasn’t at all what he expected, but you held a sort of beauty in this form that he couldn’t describe. He was absolutely entranced as he walked around you. He noticed your tail, curled slightly behind you. Sadly, he made the mistake of touching it slightly. You flinched and ended up whipping him in the stomach with your tail. It easily knocked the wind out of him as you turned in shock.

He was on his knees as you touched foreheads with him. You couldn’t talk in this form, your mouth being too awkward of a shape to properly speak, but he seemed to get it. He laughed as he stroked the top of your head, right behind the little horn spikes you had.

“Sorry about that…not my smartest idea.” He murmured before managing to stand up, “You know, I always knew you were beautiful…but this is something else.” You managed to blush, your cheeks glowing a bit and Raihan laughed at the sighed. You let out a small, warning growl as he put his hands up in surrender.

“You should stay like this tonight, you’re so warm.” He murmured, and you did notice that the nights had begun growing colder. Still, the thought of staying in your dragon form out in the open was terrifying. You had been fortunate enough to be a shifter, to change between human and beast. Dragons were normally hunted and killed. You had there advantage to hide among humans, to be safe from the hunters as long as they didn’t know.

You shook your head, and Raihan already knew where the hesitance was coming from, “Ya, I guess that is a stupid idea. Still…next time we delve into some dangerous ruins or cave, you should totally take on this form.” He teased and he watches as your slitted eyes rolled before you began walking behind the tree. He didn’t bother looking as you slowly came back out, back in human form and fully clothed.

“I wouldn’t exactly mind going on adventures like that…I just don’t want to get killed, you know?” You joked while going back over to Raihan. He just shot you that toothy grin as he wrapped his arms around your waist and spun you around. He leaned over and gave you a small kiss on the forehead.

“I get it…I just wish you didn’t have to hide it.” He murmured and you relaxed into him, nuzzling your face into his chest as you gave into him.

“Maybe one day, dragons, shifters, and humans can live in peace.” You said, a sad sigh coming from you and Raihan felt a bit tense, knowing how big of a long shot that was.

“Maybe one day.”


	47. Vampire!Raihan: Blood Bank

He couldn’t believe thes betrayal as you walked through the door, small wristband on. You had just told him you’d be going out for a few, and then you texted him saying you were stopping by the blood bank. The blood bank. He just glared at you, his eyes turning into small slits as you set your wallet and keys down. You finally notice the look he’s giving you as you stop to turn.

“What?” You asked, not understanding why you were on the receiving end of the glowing, teal eyes of his. Most people would’ve been scared with how the narrowed, but you knew this idiot all too well to be worried about it.

“You went…to the blood bank?” he asked, punctuating his words and you hummed as you went to the kitchen. It was still early morning and you could really go for some caffeine right about now, “You willingly gave your blood to some random person?” He asked and you couldn’t help but sigh.

“Raihan, stop being so dramatic.” You said as you approached the towering man and bopped is nose a bit, “It’s for a good cause.” You scolded him, but he was still glaring.

“Oh so I’m not a good cause?” he said, almost hurt and you rolled your eyes.

“Rai…there are people who need blood to survive because of horrible accidents or diseases…you can survive off of drinking blood from a steak. Now stop being so dramatic about this.” You said, pointing a finger to him. He put a hand over his never beating heart.

“Okay first off, rude. Cold, coagulated blood from a steak is nasty and I can’t believe you make me do it, and two…we’re dating! You can’t give me even a little bit?” He sounded like a toddler now.

“Nope, not even a little.” You shot him a wink as you headed back into the kitchen. You could hear his annoyed groan coming from the entry way and you couldn’t help but laugh. Damn you loved your idiot vampire.


	48. NSFW!Guzma: Phone Sex

As the champion of the Alola region, you found you didn’t have as much time as you would’ve liked. Sure you got to travel to other islands and see your friends, but getting to spend more than an hour with anyone was hard. You were almost always needed at the champion’s seat to take on new challengers. Normally this wasn’t so bad…except you finally got a certain wannabe gangster to admit that he likes you. Now you didn’t even have time to spend with him or go out on dates or…other things.

You sighed as you looked at your phone, seeing a text from Guzma. You had just gotten to your small apartment that was located at the league. Barely had your shoes off before he was spamming you with messages. Mainly cute things that you were more than happy to reply to. That was when you got a photo. 

You were so happy you were alone right now as you saw a photo of his hand wrapped around his cock, held up against his abs. He looked like he had just gotten out of the shower and you had to pause for a moment. Was this…a tasteful nude…semi tasteful nude of Guzma. You just stared for it before he sent a quick apology. You were fast to hit the call button and after a few rings you could hear his voice through the speaker.

“Sorry ‘bout that…” His voice sounded raspy on the voice and it sent a shiver down your spine. You had absolutely no clue what you ere doing when it came to phone sex…but god damn you were going to try. He was far too hot to just ignore when he was like that.

“You thinking about me, Guz?” You asked, keeping your voice leveled. You could hear a small grunting noise on the other side of the phone. That’s it, your pants were coming off. You were pretty sure he could hear the rustling of fabric as you started to undress yourself.

“Fuckin obviously…” He said, voice still raspy and you could swear you heard a squelch. This riled you up a bit as you made sure your door was locked and windows were closed. You didn’t need anyone walking in on you when your hands were down your pants.

You mentally calmed yourself as you focused on being seductive, “Wish I could be there to ride you.” You said, already imagining sitting on his cock. Your hand trailed lower as you began teasing yourself a bit.

“Fuck, when the hell did ya get so dirty?” You could hear a small moan come out from him as you put the phone on speaker mode so you’d have both hands free. The phone floated in front of you as your hand went over your chest, imaging his mouth biting down on you.

“Probably after I met you…are you fucking your hand right now?” You asked him, your hand pinching your nipple as your other hand began working yourself. You were going to bit down on your lip to muffle your moan, but decided to let Guzma hear you. Your moan echoed out in the empty apartment and you could hear the slight slapping of skin as Guzma started to jerk himself off faster.

“I wish it was your ass.” He groaned as your hand started to trail a bit lower, now playing with your ass. You were getting worked up so fast you weren’t sure how long you’d be able to go like this. You suddenly heard him grunting and breathing heavily from the other side and you knew he was done for.

“I wish you could’ve came all over my stomach, Guzma.” You still weren’t done and like hell you were going to stop now, “Stay on the phone with me…I’m close.” You said, letting out another breathy moan.

“No, don’t finish.” Guzma suddenly said and you couldn’t help the whine that came from you. If he got to cum, them so are you, “I’ll be over there soon. Wait for me.” You paused for a moment, heart leaving your chest. 

“O-okay…” This was a far better turn of events.


	49. Hop: Everybody's Favorite

Hop was normally all buzzing around the laboratory that you and Sonia ran together, but today he seemed different. He just sat, slouched at the desk as he read one of the research books. You frowned as you went to the kitchen, grabbing some pastries and brought them over with some hot chocolate. Sonia was out for the moment, so it was just the two of you in the lab.

“Alright, come on, fess up.” You said as you sat down right in front of him, sliding him the plate and cup, “What’s bugging you. You’re not as chipper…not feeling well?” You asked, raising an eyebrow. You had known Hop ever since you were a kid. You had grown up in the same town and went on the gym challenge with his older brother. Hell, Hop and Leon were basically your dorky brothers.

“It’s nothing, I swear!” Hop said, giving you a fake smile that didn’t meet his eyes. He still had a lot fo learn when it came to deceiving people who cared about him.

“Oh ya, color me convinced.” You said, flicking his forehead, “Now out with it. Or do I have to release the wooloos in the office to get you to laugh?” You said, raising an eyebrow. Hop’s smile slowly went down into a frown before he looked away.

“It’s really nothing important…” he said…then you saw it…the beginning of a tear in the corner of his eye.

“Oh Hop…come over here.” You said, opening your arms for a hug. As a little kid, the boy would practically run into your arms when you opened them. This time, there was hesitance before he came over and let you wrap your arms around him, “If it’s bothering you then it is important, dear.”

“I just…why don’t they love me as much as they love him…?” The moment the words left his mouth you felt your heart break. You knew exactly what he meant. His house was littered with photos and trophies Leon has earned over the years, yet not a single photo of Hop was hanging up anywhere. It was very clear his parents played favorites, even if they didn’t mean to hurt their youngest son.

“Now, now, it’s okay Hop. You know they love you a lot, right?” You said, your heart still sinking as you rubbed circles in his shoulder, “It’s just…sometimes parents make mistakes. They focus on one child too much. You’re just as good as Leon if not better. Hell, you’re already becoming a professor at such a young age. You’re determined and kind, one hell of a trainer…Hop you’re amazing. Don’t let them bring you down.” You said, giving him a small squeeze.

Hop was silent in your arms and you could feel your lap coat getting a bit wet. You just sat there in silence, “You know I love you Hop, right?” You asked him and you could feel him nod, “And so does Sonia.” You said and he nodded a bit more, “And Leon.” You added and he finally sat up. His eyes were a bit puffy and red as he wiped his cheeks, “There’s a lot of people who care for you and love you, so don’t let others bring you down, you’re amazing.” You said, poking his forehead and smiling.

“Thank you…” He said, trying to brighten up. The two of you could hear the front door opening and chattering behind it. When the door opened, Sonia and Leon walked through.

“Hey you guys, Leon’s in town and we’re going out to dinner, just us four, like old times.” Sonia said with a wink. You were pretty sure the two of them had heard the conversation, as you saw their shadows earlier outside the door. Thankfully, Hop didn’t seem any wiser as he smiled at them.

“Where we going?” He said, pretending like he wasn’t just crying.

“I was thinking,” Leon started as you stood up and put a finger over his mouth.

“Hell no, you have the worst taste in food places, Leon.” You said as you looked over at Hop, “Come on, we’ll figure it out as we walk.” You said, motioning him over. The four of you were nothing but laughter as you left the office, Hop leading the group. You weren’t sure why his parents had to choose favorites, in your eyes, both those boys were wonderful in their own ways, and shined brighter then any stars.


	50. Raihan: Drunken Stands

Your head was pounding and you came to the conclusion, laying in the oddly comfortable and spacious bed, that you definitely overdid it a bit last night. You groaned as you rolled over, hiding under the covers from the sunlight that was threatening your eyelids. You didn’t want to deal with the day yet. You just wanted to continue sleeping this thing off until you felt well enough to get up and get some water and pain killers.

That was when you felt it. The movement, in your bed, early morning. You slowly opened your eyes, not remembering letting any of your pokemon out last night, but then again you barely remembered last night anyways. As you opened up you noticed the dark sheets of the bed and remembered how soft it was. That was your rude awakening to this not being your bed. Your bed wasn’t that soft, specious, or that exact shade of black now that you recalled. 

You groaned a bit as you shifted and the soreness you felt was the final indicator of exactly how your night officially ended. You would regret this at a later time. Hangover be damned, you needed to wake up and get the hell out of this dudes house. You didn’t know where you were and the slight outline of a body through the blurriness of your eyes under the covers wasn’t helping you much.

You slowly began sitting up, fighting back the nausea as you rubbed your eyes. You were now out from under the covers and able to see exactly who you managed to sleep with. You turned your head and had to stop for a moment. You were now staring in tired, almost dead to the world, teal eyes. This…this was not good. This man…the one who’s staring at you now in just as much shock as you were, was your friend. Raihan. Also known at the dragon type gym leader over in Galar.

“…Rai…?” You asked, still mentally screaming that you drunkenly hooked up with one of your best friends last night. You knew you had gone to the bar with him and a few other gym leaders, but to think you’d end up going home together. You’d need to piece all this in your mind together. He looked just as mortified and hungover as you did, so you knew for a fact that he definitely was in the same boat of ‘How the hell did this happen?’.

“Wha…fuck…” Raihan groaned, moving his head into the pillows as you laid your head back down. On the upside to all this, since you knew the guy pretty well you were no longer in a hurry to escape from this bed. Your hungover self could have a small moment to rest again.

“Ya, I know…I know…think Leon knows what happened last night?” You manage to get out, still feeling like absolute ponyta shit. Raihan was slowly reaching for his phone, not even lifting his head from the pillow as he felt around for it. Once his hand found it he slowly brought it over and turned his head, unlocking it and grimacing from the light, “Dude…you look like shit.” You finally laughed out, regretting the movement as it made your head spin.

“So do you…now hush. I’m looking through my photos.” Raihan said, raising a hand to put one finger of your mouth so you wouldn’t say anything else. You huffed as you swatted it away as you looked over at him.

“While you do that, I’m getting us some water and medicine. Still in the same spots as usual?” You asked him, finally sitting up again. You needed to get something done to work on getting this hangover under control.

“Ya, grab me a gatorade as well? It’s in the fridge. You can have one, too.” He said as you slowly stood up and noticed you were still butt as naked. You looked at the ground, not even seeing your clothes. Where the hell did they start coming off? You shrugged as you wobbled to his closet and stole a shirt and some boxers from him. As you put them on, you caught him staring at you from the corner of your eye.

“Eyes to the phone, Rai. You don’t remember it so you don’t get to look at it.” You joked as you threw the shirt on. You heard him mumble something as you left the room. It took maybe then minutes before you stumbled back in: toast, water, gatorade, and some pain killers. You had a pot of coffee brewing as well. He happily grabbed a piece of the buttered toast, nibbling on it while drinking some gatorade, his eyes still focused on his phone.

You sat back down next to him, leaning over to see. You saw several blurry photos of the night, you and him taking several selfies with one another and with some friends. A few had you guys kissing in them. They actually weren’t too shabby of photos in all honesty.

“You manage to find your clothes?” He asked, opening his messages and sending a text out to Leon. Probably seeing if he felt as shitty as you to did, and if he remembered all that transpired.

“Well my shoes were barely through the door and looks like the underwear came off in the kitchen. We had a wild ride…surprised we were coordinated enough to do that.” You said with a laugh and you watched Raihan smile into the pillow before slowly sitting up.

“Do they need to be washed?” He asked, scratching the back of his head and letting out a yawn. You both still looked like shit, but the pain killers were at least kicking in by now.

“Already ahead of you. Both our clothes smelled like tequila and bad drink decisions. I don’t know what we were drinking last night but apparently it was over both of us.” You said with a laugh, leaning against the headboard and drinking some gatorade.

“Tequila is only involved bad drinking decisions. You never see someone talking about their crazy, wild night after having wine.” He said the blanket falling over his chest. You couldn’t help but stare at his abs for a second, appreciating the beauty before you, before hands went over your eyes, “Hey, you don’t remember so you don’t get to look.” He said, repeating your earlier words.

“I now see how cruel that was of me to say.” You joked as his hand came off. He was now smiling properly and you felt your heart soar at the sight of him. How the hell did you manage to snag someone so hot at your best friend. Not to mention sleep with him. The man who you happened to have a bit of a crush on. You were snapped out of these thoughts as his phone vibrated. You leaned over and saw Leon basically wrote a novel, with horrible punctuation might you add.

“Looks like the last thing he saw of us was me dragging your drunk ass into a taxi. He assumed I was taking you home. So much for that. In my defense, if I wasn’t so fucked up I would’ve.” Raihan pointed out and you rolled your eyes.

“Don’t defend yourself, I know you’re not the asshole to take advantage of a drunk girl unless you ere equally as drunk. Let alone take advantage of a friend. So…what now?” You asked him, looking over. You were still a bit sore as as he shifted you happened to see the exact reason why. Well…that explained a lot. You watched him laugh as he covered himself up.

“Not ready for a round two right now, maybe later.” He joked as he ruffled your hair up a bit, “Also I’m not sure. Never accidentally slept with a friend when shit-faced before.” He commented as he looked you over, “Did you want to try and forget it happened or…” He almost looked disappointed at the thought.

“Why forget it? That doesn’t make for a good story.” You winked as you finished the bottle and tossed it over at his trash can, cheering mentally as you made it despite your state, “Besides, you still need to buy me dinner now.” You said and he looked confused.

“Oh, and please tell, why?” He asked, that charming and sharp toothed smirk was plastered on his face, the one that made tons of woman over the region swoon.

“I’m a classy bitch, if you want to fuck me, you gotta buy me dinner first. We’re just doing it out of order this time.” You couldn’t help but laugh at the end of it.

“No fair, I don’t even remember it and I still gotta pay. Rude.” He huffed at you. You couldn’t help but lean over and give him a kiss on the cheek.

“If you’re a good boy I’ll remind you why after dinner…or breakfast…or lunch?” You suggested, hoping you wouldn’t get turned down. You had one hell of a crush on this man after all, and if you guys already fucked there wasn’t much else to lose. If he questioned it, you could say you still had some alcohol left in you.

“Okay, this seems like a much better trade off…” He had stopped while looking at you, a bit unsure, “I need to ask though, is this the start of a friends with benefit kind of deal, or something more? I gotta make sure to have a clear indication. You’re my friend and I don’t want to fuck this up.” He said and you couldn’t help but blush at those words.

“I…let’s see where it takes us? I’m not sure either. Never did the whole ‘friends with benefits’ deal, and honestly I’d rather strive for something more, but if it ends up like that?” You said with a shrug. Raihan smiled as he threaded his fingers through your hair.

“That sounds good to me…I’ll be honest I’m hoping for something more as well. Right now though…kinda just wanna lay back down and sleep.” He said finally. You raised one eyebrow, thinking on the coffee you were brewing…well you could always have iced coffee later.

“Same…now lay down, you’re warm and I’m using you as a pillow now.” You said, already laughing as he laid down with an arm out for you. Honestly…this morning wasn’t as bad as you initially thought when you woke up.


	51. Vampire!Raihan: Rumors

“Okay…so what about direct sunlight?”

“Vampires just get sunburned a bit more easily, just like some humans do.”

“Garlic?”

“Smells strong but I mean, tastes good on bread.”

You had been asking Raihan these questions for about ten minutes now, just going through a list of things that vampires were apparently weak to. Most of them were being debunked, and you were now seeing exactly why. Most vampires didn’t really scream big Hollywood movie monster. You just looked at him, slightly annoyed. At least one of these could be right.

“A stake through the heart?” You asked him and he just gave you the most bored expression. You couldn’t blame him, you had interrupted a TV show he was trying to watch.

“Babe…who wouldn’t that kill?” He asked you and you covered your mouth so he couldn’t see you wanting to laugh.

“Okay, okay true…how about water?” You asked him and he let out the world’s longest sigh known to man as he gave you a look that screamed ‘you’re a dumbass’.

“We’ve had shower sex before…do you not remember this morning?” Okay, he made a very good point on that one.

“Holy water?” You asked him next.

“I’m not going to have a different reaction to water just because some guy in robes mumbled something over a bottle of it.” He pointed out. You flinched at that. He made a solid argument on that one…again.

“Can you at least turn into a bat?” You said, walking over to the couch and flopping down on it, resting your head on his lap. His hand immediately began playing with your hair.

“Okay I’m immortal and I drink blood, I’m not a magician, babe.” He said, his nails carding through your hair that you were almost tempted to shut up completely.

“If you’re not going to catch into flames in the sunlight, why don’t you leave the house during the day? You’re nocturnal.” You pointed out, his glowing teal eyes landing on you.

“If you got easily sunburned and didn’t require sleep, would you want to frolic in the meadows, or you just wait until nighttime to take care of your errands?” He asked you, smirking a bit and showing off one of his fangs. You’d never get tired of seeing those.

“Everything I know about vampires is a lie and I am sorely disappointed by this. Next you’re going to tell me you don’t twinkle in the sunlight.” You joked around and he shot you a wild grin.

“Oh that one’s true.”

You truly hoped he was kidding…


	52. NSFW!Faba: Laboratory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Contains Faba

You couldn’t help but laugh at the bewildered expression on Faba’s face as you sunk to your knees under his desk, directly in front of him. He looked down at you with those giant glasses you had always found ridiculous, “What are you doing?” He asked, though he was already figuring it out pretty fast with the look in your eyes. He had told you he’d be coming back home tonight at a regular time. It was already past midnight and he was getting work done by himself in the office, instead of coming home to fuck you.

“I don’t know what you mean…” You hand want and started palming him through his white pants. You were thankful he had taken his huge coat off earlier or else you’d be fighting him out of that as well, and this man was stubborn as a mule, “I just came to visit you. You said you’d be home by six…” You said, your hand going to his zipper.

He placed a hand over yours, stopping you as he gave you a stern look, his cheeks a bit flushed, “Can’t you wait till we’re home? We’re at my job.” He hissed as you put more pressure on him, ignoring the slight touch his his hand. You rose an eyebrow as you looked at him, wondering how serious he was being.

“I did wait, Faba, six hours. It’s almost midnight. Everyone’s gone and I’ve been waiting for you to get home so you could fuck me. That didn’t happen so I came here.” You said, your hand slipping under his pants and past his underwear, finally touching his cock directly. Faba let out a moan, covering his mouth with a gloved hand.

“Y-you should’ve waited longer…” He said, still trying to be stern even as you gripped his cock, slowly pumping him and working his pants down. You didn’t really seem to mind if he’d be pissed afterwards, this was more or less his punishment for lying to you. His pants and underwear slid down pretty easily as you adjusted yourself, sitting more up on your knees. He was already getting hard from just the slight movements of your hand.

Your hand traced over his cock as you brought it down so your lips ghosted over it. You looked into his eyes with an amused expression, “Might want to bite down on that gloved hand, babe.” You said before wrapping your lips around the head of his cock, sucking hard on it while your tongue went directly over the slit, teasing him.

Faba, doing as he was told, bit down on one of his hands, as his other went into your hair and gripped the base, pulling you off him. His face was flushed as he looked at you, “P-please…” He seemed like he wanted to say something more, but you had already leaned back in, taking more of his cock into your mouth, bobbing your head. His fingers remained in your hair as though it were a lifeline.

You began working him with both your mouth and hand, watching as he bit back moans and wiggled a bit underneath you. You eventually had to place a hand on his stomach because you didn’t want him face fucking you…well not this time. If he had come on time like he said, then maybe. You hummed a bit around his cock, making him a trembling mess under you.

You had been sure if someone were in the office building, they’d be able to hear him with the ruckus he was making. Even biting down on his hand he was loud as he whimpered under your touch. That’s when you felt his cock twitch, knowing he was close. You came off him, jerking him off as you took in a deep breath and looked at him. He wa staring at you with watery eyes as you took him back in, all the way to the base as you forced your throat to relax around him.

The sensation was what tipped him over the edge, his grip on your hair tightened as he came down your throat. You held back from choking as his hand was keeping your head in place. As soon as he finished, his grip relaxed as you popped off him again, breathing heavily and wiping the drool from your lips.

He looked dazed as he came down from his high, looking at you with half lidded eyes, “You know, I’m expecting you to return the favor once we get home.” You said, a bit haughtily as he looked at you and nodded. He grabbed your arm, pulling you up and onto his lap, holding your thighs as his head rested on the crook of your neck.

“We can go home soon…after I can walk.” He said and you couldn’t help but laugh at this. You might have to do this more often when he didn’t come home. It sure did make for an interesting time, and at least now he’s willing to come home with you. You’d have to do this again, without a doubt.


	53. Piers: Thieving Bed Hog

You woke up to a loud ‘twap’ like noise, barely registering it in the wee hours of the morning. You groaned in annoyance as you slowly opened your eyes, feeling a warmth laying directly on top of your chest. You paused for a moment as you sighed, finally looking at the Thievul laying across your chest. You turned your head over and looked to see your normal partner in crime, Piers, had been kicked off the bed so the pokemon could climb up and be part of it.

“I swear I’m sending you off to the wilds the next chance I get.” Piers groggily said, standing up and looking at your pokemon partner. The Thievul has a smug look on his face while it looked at your boyfriend. You let out a sharp laugh while looking between the two.

“Oh come on, Piers, he’s not that bad.” You commented, petting your beloved pokemon who seemed to melt into your touch. It let out some soft yips in appreciation as Piers tried to climb back on the bed. This is when your beloved Thievul decided to adjust itself so he was taking up the entire other half of the bed.

Piers tried to show the pokemon, only to get hit my a wagging tail; you couldn’t help but laugh at their ridiculousness, “Not that bad? He does this almost every morning.” Piers thinned, sitting at the edge of the bed where there was space. You were still in the process of enabling your pokemon.

“He wants to make sure we wake up, and you’re the worst when it comes to getting out of bed.” You commented, looking at your disheveled boyfriend. He just glared down at your pokemon before groaning in annoyance. He couldn’t argue with the facts. You two heard pittering coming down the hallway and soon an Obstagoon and three Zizagoons were hopping onto the bed to join in the with party.

“Besides…your pokemon do it too.”


	54. NSFW!Milo: Rough of Gentle?

You had him pinned underneath you, smiling wickedly as you brought your mouth down to start biting at his neck. He shifted his hips against yours to try and wiggle a bit underneath you, but it only caused him to grind into you a bit. You let out a moan as your hands began exploring his body happily. You started to tug off his shirt, wanting to have access to more of his skin to mark up.

Milo was a flustered mess under your touch, easily letting you take off his shirt as you grinned down on his crotch, earning a low groan from him. He moved his hands to rest on your hips, but you just clicked your tongue as you grabbed both of his hands and put them above him. You got one of the ropes you had on hand and tied it above his head.

Your mouth immediately went and captured his in a heated kiss, biting down on his lower lip enough to cause him to whine. You could feel him getting hard underneath you, “Ah, already giving in?” You chuckled. Of course, you guys had this night planned. You had asked him several times if he’d be okay with it, and tonight seemed to be the night he’d allow you to try out a bit more…rougher sex.

Your mouth went back to his neck, leaving bruises wherever your teeth grazed across the pale flesh. He had always been so easy to leave marks on it was insane and always brought a shiver down your spine. You were really getting into it, having him tied underneath you and completely helpless. That was until he managed to say in a cracked voice, “Cotton.” The moment he said the safe word, you stopped in your track.

You quickly undid the ropes and looked at him with concerned eyes, “Everything okay, Milo?” You asked as he immediately sat up and wrapped his arms around you. His head went into the crook of your neck, and it was silent for a moment as you two just sat in the dimly lit room, the embrace being soft and tender.

“S-sorry I just don’t think I’m…ready for that yet. Sorry.” He finally said, moving a bit so he could look at you. You just gave him a gentle smile, going and kissing his cheek and wrapping your arms around him, pushing him down in the process.

“It’s okay, babe. Don’t be sorry. I don’t want to push you. If it never happens, it never happens. I’m okay with it.” You said, peppering his face with kisses. This seemed to help alleviate any tension as he laughed, being a bit ticklish, “Did you want to continue with you in the lead or want to cuddle?” You decided to give him a choice, not wanting to push anymore than you have to.

“I’m fine with continuing if you are…” He said, finally moving to capture your lips in a tender kiss this time around, that had you smiling. You were pretty sure the kiss said it all as he flipped you onto your back.


	55. NSFW!Raihan: Art Practice

You had been doing a small warm-up for drawing, staring at the fruit bowl as you leaned against the counter, focusing your attention on the task at hand. You hadn’t done a still life like this in a while…well, one as dull in a while. Sadly, you knew the importance, and since it was right there, you decided ‘why not’ and started drawing it out with your charcoal stumps.

Your hands were a mess as you continued working diligently that you didn’t notice the front door opening. Raihan walked in, tossing off his jacket as he looked around. He saw you almost immediately, bent over the counter with your ass out, waving back and forth a bit as you concentrated on drawing.

He smirked at the sight, seeing you so into what you were doing. He always found you sexy as hell when you were so zoned out on the task at hand. Add to being bent over the counter, all ready for him, shaking your ass; it was almost an invitation. He casually walked up behind you and placed his hands on your hips. Before you could even react, he grinned his hips against your ass.

You could already feel his hardening member against your ass as you dropped the charcoal. You put both hands on the counter as you turned around and saw Raihan, looking more than satisfied. Due to his interruption, you had drawn a line straight through your practice drawing.

You glared about to give him a piece of your mind when he opted to grind into you again. Your breath hitched as the sensation, already feeling yourself getting turned on. You blushed as you tried to stammer out a reply, “R-Rai what the hell. You made me mess up.” You scolded him, trying to glare, but he continued grinding into your ass slowly.

“You were bent over and shaking this cute ass of yours, how could I resist.” He laughed, flashing that sharp canine of his that had you shivering at the sight. The thought of them grazing your skin as he fucked you against the counter was too good, “I promise I can make it up to you.” His hand was already sliding to your front, undoing your bands, and immediately, his hand slipped into your pants.

You gasped out a moan as he began working you, while still grinding into your ass as an agonizingly slow rate. His warm hand against you was driving you crazy as you scrapped your nails against the counter, biting your lip. He chuckled as he leaned into you, nibbling the shell of your ear. You felt his hand going to pull your pants down, making you flush as your bottom half was exposed to him now.

You could hear him unzipping himself before his cock was now grinding against you thoroughly. He was already hard as his hands continued working you open for him, “You ready?” he asked, and you gasped, feeling him against your entrance. You looked back at him with a blush. You definitely didn’t expect your art practice to turn into this, but you weren’t about to complain.


	56. NSFW!Guzma: Champion Tease

You knew damn well he was watching your every movement during your battle. He had challenged you to a nonofficial battle, and as you had a soft spot for Guzma, you happily accepted. So after hours, when everyone was gone, you let him into the room and started battling him. You quickly overpowered him, like you always did, but as you fought against him, you couldn’t deny the tension in the air.

You had been flirting back and forth with him for the longest time, even if he didn’t notice it half the time. Everyone you moved this time around, it was deliberate. The sway of your hips, the confident glint in your eyes whenever you looked directly at him. Even when you finally took off your jacket, revealing underneath, you were in a tank top that showed a bit too much. It was skin tight.

You could feel his eyes on you as his last pokemon fainted. He called it back as you returned your team as well while licking your lips. He swiftly crossed the field as you put a hand on your hip; you looked him up and down as he approached you. He towered over you, growling almost in frustration, “What the hell was all that?” He said, his tone of voice sending a shiver down your spine.

“Not sure what you’re talking about, Guzma. It was just a battle.” You said, voice carrying a teasing tone to it. You couldn’t help the smirk that crossed your face as you looked up at him with half narrowed eyes. You had the confidence that he seemed to lack as he looked at you. He didn’t place a single hand over you, so you grabbed his jacket with both hands and dragged him down.

He let out a small grunt as you crashed your lips against his. He didn’t respond as you bit down on his lower lip. After he registered what was happening, he let out another growl, grabbing your hips and pressing them against his, deepening the kiss. You let out a small moan as you walked yourself back until you could feel your ‘throne’ behind you.

You managed to spin him around, pushing him until he was seated. You crawled over his lap, smirking as your hand gently went down his chest, “You look pretty good under me.” You commented. He glared at you, pulling your hips against him as he grinned up into you. You let out a small surprise gasp.

“Don’t think just because you’re on top means you’re in charge.” He spat out, clearly still pissed at the battle, but also hot and bothered. You couldn’t help but slowly start dry humping him, your hips working over his tightening shorts.

“Oh, we’ll see…they don’t call me the champion for nothing.”


	57. NSFW!Guzma: Glasses Kink

Contacts were typically your go-to when you left the house for any reason. It eliminated the constant need to push your glasses up, clean then, or worry about them falling off in the heat of battle. So needless to say, nobody really ever saw you wearing glasses, which you didn’t really care much. They were just there for you to put on and go about your morning rituals before you popped in the miraculous contacts.

Sadly you sometimes had a small lapse in memory and forgot to go out and order them from your eye doctor and ran out. It wasn’t typically a big deal, just a slight inconvenience. They were fast with their orders so they’d be in the next day anyway.

You sighed as you looked at the empty contact case, wondering if maybe you could just continue wearing your old pair. Even if they were at the point where they gave you a migraine after ten minutes. You decided not to, resigning to your fate of wearing glasses as you went out to grab some malasadas.

You had bought a dozen of them and were walking back to your place with the box in hand, planning on sharing it with your team. You hadn’t expected to see anyone you knew, let alone Guzma. He bumped into your shoulder and looked back to say something when he noticed it was you. He did a double-take, having never seen you with glasses.

“Oh, hey, Guzma.” You said, “Fancy seeing you here. Want a malasada? I was just heading back to my place.” You invited, as you guys were on pretty good terms now. Rough beginnings, but now you guys were kind of friends (though you privately wished for it to be more). He looked at you for a moment, his slightly grumpy personality not deter you at all.

“I guess.” He said and followed in step with you. He had been to your place a few times in your past, so he knew where it was. He took the box from you as you led him to your home. You opened the door, sighing in relief and let Guzma in. He had set down the food on the counter, and in an instant, you were pinned against the wall.

You let out a surprised cry as both wrists were held above your head, and he glowered at you, “Since when did you start wearing glasses?” He asked, his breath ghosting over your lips. You guys had a few make-out sessions before, so this situation wasn’t too abnormal. You took a moment, registering his reaction and smirked.

“Guzma…do, you have a thing for someone in glasses?” You asked, raising an eyebrow, his blush telling you everything you needed to know, “That’s fine…I have a thing for wannabe thugs.” You stated right before his lips crashed into yours. He removed one hand, holding both wrists up still as his hands started trailing to your chest.

You guys had never gone further than making out, and you smiled into the kiss as one knee went up and gently felt his crotch up. He was already hard, and he growled into the kiss. His grip on your wrists getting tighter, “If I didn’t know any better, I’d think you were trying to get fucked against this wall by me.” His breath was husky and made you shiver. That was precisely what you were going for.


	58. NSFW!Leon: Stormy Night

You looked at the raging storm outside. It had been a long time since you saw a storm this bad, most of the phone lines were down, electricity was powered off. The phone lines weren’t a big deal, but the voltage was. Usually, when that went out, they stopped the train stations in case something else goes out, and they can’t run it anymore. No way in hell could a Corviknight taxi make it out here in this weather, and no way in hell would you walk home, you were three towns over.

Normally this wasn’t an annoying thing. This time, you were at a good friend’s house for dinner and movies, and now you were stuck at his place until you could leave the house.

“You doing okay?” Leon asked, coming out of the shower with sweatpants on and no shirt. His hair was dripping down his abs, and you had to look away. You had to take that back, the main issue was you had to stay the night at an extremely attractive friend’s house. One that you would hop on his dick at the slightest sign that he wanted you to. That kind of hot. It didn’t help that he was also the champion of the entire region. How you became friends with someone so amazing was beyond you.

“Ya, I’m doing good, just a bit annoyed. Thanks for letting me stay here, by the way.” You said, looking out the window. You could still see him in the reflection, and those sweatpants weren’t doing much to hide anything. Not to mention you could see he had a v-line and happy trail, and damn, you needed your head out of the gutter.

“Well, I wasn’t exactly going to let you try to deal with that storm.” His laugh carried like a playful melody in your ears as he walked off into the kitchen, probably to grab water, “I can let you borrow some clothes if you need to. My shower is open as well.” He said, and you shuddered at the thought of wearing his clothes. You really were a pervert.

“Thanks, Lee.” You said, rushing into the bathroom. You didn’t even think as you took a cold shower to calm yourself down. You got out and looked for a towel, finding one under the sink and wrapping it around yourself. Then you realized you didn’t have the clothes he offered you.

You sighed as you opened the door, only to be greeted by a bare chest. You blinked and looked up, turning red as you saw him looking at you, “Thought you might want some clothes.” He said, offering you them.

You managed to stammer out a thank you before slamming the door and sliding to the ground. You could get through this. You had to get through this. That man was going to be the end of you as you slide his shirt on and then tried to fit on the sweats that were definitely too big for you. The man had muscles and you…well, you were smaller than him in that sense.

You walked out of the bathroom, holding up the hem of your pants so they wouldn’t slide down and looked around. You saw Lee sitting on the couch, playing on his phone as he had nothing better to do. The lights were still out, and you guys had candles to help you see. You waddled to the couch and looked over at him.

It was silent for a while before he finally spoke up, “You look cute in my clothes.” You were so damn happy there was barely any lighting as you were a blushing mess. You coughed into your hand as you tried to figure out how to react to that statement. He had never shown an interest in you before, so hearing that was shocking, to say the least.

“I ah…” You said, getting really silent as you shifted a bit in your spot. You felt his hand go on your thigh as he put his phone away, giving you his full attention. He looked almost a bit bashful as he looked at you up and down. It made you nervous but excited at the same time. You guys had been friends for so long, and you felt like maybe this was finally the next step…hopefully?

“I won’t lie, seeing you here in my clothes and knowing you’ll be sleeping under the same roof as me is driving me crazy.” He said with a small sigh, taking his hand off as he ran it through his hair, “Man, that must sound so creepy.” He said with a strained laugh.

“It…it isn’t…Lee.” You said, trying to gain a bit of confidence as you got closer to him, moving his face, so it was facing your own, “This is either going to be the best or the worst time to say this, but Lee I like you. A lot.” You finally stated. You were praying you read the atmosphere correct. The smirk that placed on his lips helped solidify your suspicious as he picked you up and set you on his lap.

“You’re really riling my up, saying things like that while looking so bashful. Guess is a good time to let you know I feel the same.” He said, his lips ghosting over yours. You gasped as he leaned a bit closer, crashing his lips into your own, making you moan as his hands went to your ass, giving it a squeeze. You didn’t expect to get this far but hot damn you weren’t about to stop.

He grounded you against his hips, and you could feel his erection through his pants as you let out another moan. He readily helped you slid out of the pants that were too big for you anyway. You didn’t have underwear on since he couldn’t provide any, so his hand immediately went under the shirt and began playing with you. You bucked into his hand, wanting more friction.

“Fuck, Lee.” You moaned, your own hand going to play with his cock through his pants. You could see a small wet patch on them from his precum. He really was riled up as you helped slipped him out. He moaned against your neck. Moving your hips with your steady stroking. You shivered as he started kissing your neck. It was all moving so fast it was almost dizzying, but you didn’t care. You wanted him so bad. You’d have to thank nature for giving you this opportunity later.


	59. Raihan: Pizza Night

Raihan couldn’t have been more relieved when he stepped inside the small apartment of yours, smelling his favorite pizza and already his mouth was watering. He hadn’t even bothered changing out of his gym clothes before coming over, tossing off the large jacket in some corner of the room.

You had been relaxing in the living room, setting up the right movie when he stumbled in, seeing you wearing one of his t-shirts he left over last time he spent the night.

“Hey babe, what are we watching tonight.” He said, stumbling a bit more until the back of his knees hit the couch and he threw himself onto it. The box of pizza and wings were laying on the coffee table, so he happily grabbed a slice. Like you always did from habit, you leaned until you leg was against his thigh, getting closer to him.

“I was thinking of a comedy tonight, maybe Dumb and Dumber?” You asked him, looking at the movie streaming service. There were several comedies, and you couldn’t decide which one you wanted to watch first.

“Nah, that movie’s dumb.” He said with a sigh, the exhaustion coming off in his voice, “What about Scary Movie?” He suggested, making you snort.

“That movie’s dumb. How about Adam Sandler?” You offered next, making him wrinkle his nose in disgust.

“How about no. I refuse to watch 50 First Dates anymore.” He accused, making you scoff, hitting his chest gently.

“And I refuse to watch Fast and Furious anymore, but we still do at least once a month.” You commented, making him shrug.

“Difference is, that’s a good movie franchise.” He had a mouthful of pizza and you shrugged, grabbing a hot wing and devouring it in the most elegant of ways, tossing the bone on the throw away plate you had set up.

“Well, we could watch Shaun the Mareep…?” You asked, giving him your best yamper eyed look. He actually, surprisingly, seemed to like the idea.

“Fine, put it on and get over here.” He said, patting his lap. You rolled your eyes as you crawled over. He wrapped his free arm around your waist as you curled into him.

“Don’t get pizza grease on me again.” You murmured, pressing the play button as the opening began playing on the screen.

“Wouldn’t matter, it’s my shirt that would be getting dirty.” He laughed as he nuzzled your hair, making you swat at his face so he wouldn’t use you as a human napkin.

“Ya, but then I’d have to steal another. This is my favorite.” You grumbled as he went in and kissed your cheek, despite your kind of bratty attitude.

“You can steal as many as you like as long as I get to help you out of them.” He playfully suggested, making your cheeks warm.

“Tonight it to let you relax, not get all hyped up again. The season is already kicking your ass mentally and I refuse to let you crash and burn like last year.” You huffed, making him shrug.

“Thanks babe, I love you.” He said, leaning into the couch after grabbing a second slice and bringing it to your mouth. You murmured a small ‘love you too’ between your bite, making him flash you that genuine smirk of his that always melted your heart.


	60. NSFW!Raihan: Midnight Masturbation

It was three in the morning, he had a match set up at eight, and he couldn’t sleep. He just laid there, thinking about you and how your thighs would feel like around his face while his dick throbbed uncomfortably in his boxers. He was annoyed with himself and how his mind always seemed to wander when he was alone. He also blamed the one or three drinks he had that night that managed to make him hornier than usual.

He sighed as he decided to finally say ‘fuck it’ pulling out his phone and scrolling through your instagram, finding a good picture of you in some swimwear. He felt dirty, and perverted as his free hand went to the band of his boxers, playing with it as they slowly slid underneath.

His breath hitched at the feeling of his hand, bigger than what he wanted as it was hard to imagine it was yours. Still, staring at the photo and down at your legs managed to blur his mind enough to imagine it was your hand sliding up and down his cock. Spreading precum over it to make it easier.

He shimmied out of the boxers so it would be easier, rolling on his back and letting out a small groan as he imagined you sitting on his face, grabbing his hair as your thighs squeezed his cheeks. Your free hand would be on his headboard, knuckles which as you grabbed on for balance. A string of moans leaving your lips as he mouth worked you.

His cock twitched in his hand, making him properly moan out now, murmuring your name under his breath as he picked up the pace. 

He imagined you cumming on his face, flustered as you shook from the orgasm as you slowly slid off. You’d slid down his body, pressing yourself against his head as he kissed you deeply, letting you taste your own essence. He’s gently press his cock into you, your walls would squeeze around him.

He fisted himself harder as he knew he was getting closer to cumming. He’d be gentle as first until you asked him to go harder. He’d flip you two over, your stomach pressed against the bed as he rammed into you. You’d be screaming for him to let you cum, crying from the pleasure and overstimulation. You’d squeeze around him as you cum again. 

The thought of it made him let out a cry of pleasure as strings of cum went all over his stomach. He was breathing heavy in the after glow of his orgasm as he slowly looked over at his phone again, the image of you flashing on the screen. He was suddenly overwhelmed with shame as he went to clean off the cum from his stomach. He had to stop doing this. He had to finally tell you. 

Maybe…maybe tomorrow. Then again, he said this every time he did this kind of thing, yet he just wouldn’t bring himself to tell you.


	61. NSFW!Natural Harmonia: Public Stunts

N had barely come out of his shell when it came to having sex with you. You were his first partner romantically, so the boy didn’t have much of a clue when it came to sex. Still you had been patient and taught him what you knew (or thought you knew) and he finally became one to sometimes initiate it. You couldn’t have been more excited the first time he had, and now that you were pretty comfortable with one another body, you decided it was time to show him a few kinks.

Well more specifically, a kink you had been dying to try out. It was to do things in a more public setting. So you had decided to wait until you two were alone at the giant stadium you had battled so many times in, being the champion, to strike.

He was there to support you, so when you went and approached him, smiling brightly and going in for a kiss, he wasn’t thrown off at all. It was all casual stuff…until he could feel you slowly walking him towards the wall. He looked at you curiously, wondering what you were doing as you stared at his with blown pupils and a mischievous glint in your eyes.

“Hey babe…I was wondering.” You murmured against his lips as he was now completely pinned to the wall, your hands sliding down to the band of his pants. You felt his breath hitch at the feeling and the thought of what you ere about to do, “When we get home did you wanna have some fun?” You whispered as you unbuckled his pants.

The clicking noise was loud in the empty stadium as his entire face went red, “H-hey what are you…” He quickly moved his hand over to his mouth, biting down was you wasted no time unzipping and feeling his cock through his underwear. His hips involuntarily bucked into your hand as he horridly looked around. His normal calm demeanor slipping with how fast his heart was racing.

“What do you mean, I’m not doing anything.” You chuckled, seeing the shy boy look shocked but turned on as his cock got hard in your hand. You still hadn’t freed it and it was straining against the fabric uncomfortably. His mind had short circuited and despite being in public, he wanted nothing more than for your mouth to be around his dick.

“Y-you cou-couldn’t wait?” He said, letting out a small moan as you finally slipped him out of their fabric confines, playing with the precum on the tip of his cock.

“It’s too far away…” You thinned, nipping at his neck, wondering if you could push him enough so he’d pin you against the wall. You doubted it, but it was worth exploring. Sadly, before you could sink to your knees, you could hear something in the distance.

With an annoyed huff, you quickly put your boyfriend back together and kissed his startled face as one of the cleaning crew members walked in, “Lets get out of here and go home, kay, N?” You asked him in a low voice, walking in front of him so nobody could see the straining erection or wet patch on the front of his pants. You really would be the death of him.


	62. Milo: Whimiscott

He knew you had a Whimiscott that you didn’t use for battling that lived with your parents while you were in Galar, so when they transferred your pokemon over to you, he was overjoyed to meet the little guy. He kept texting you throughout the day as you cuddled with your pokemon, waiting for him to finish his gym duties to finally meet your baby.

When the time finally came, you grabbed your fluffy pokemon who cooed in your arms happily, walking out and making your way to his gym. It only took about twenty minutes, and he was waiting right outside of it. It looked like he was seeing a newborn yamper with how his eyes lit up, making you chuckled happily as he ran up.

“So this is him?” Milo asked, petting the pokemon who cooed happily, floating a bit and handing on his hat. You chuckled, covering your mouth as their interactions.

“That would be him, my baby boy.” You said, making Milo give you a fake frown.

“I thought I was your baby boy?” He said dejectedly, making you roll your eyes as you hit his broad chest.

“You both are, now come on, let’s go have Scottpe meet your team already.” You said, referring to your beloved partner pokemon by the nickname you had given him so many years ago when you were just a child.

“Alright, come on Scottpe.” He said, teasing you a bit with the nickname. It wasn’t your fault you could never think of a good one. You two entered the gym as the wooloo had been slowed to play out of their pin. The moment your Whimiscott saw the heard, it was offer. The grass pokemon was rushing over to play with the over fluffy pokemon.

You covered your mouth at how adorable they all looked, being a pile of fluff. Even the yampers joined in on the fun, yipping happily at the new arrival.

The two of you just watched the interactions, Milo even getting out his phone to record it so he could rewatch it whenever. You went and bumped his hip with your own as you held onto his hand.

“Aren’t they adorable?” You asked, enjoying the downtime you two had.

“Almost as adorable as you.” You commented, making you choke on your own spite as you sputtered out a response.

“Milo no, too cheesy, I can’t handle. Making me lactose intolerant here.” You joked, making him stick his tongue at you as he grabbed your waist and pulled you into a kiss.

“Glad you got your pokemon back, I knew you missed him. Ever thought of training him?” He asked, making you look away with a blush.

“Well…I’m not exactly the best training but I know Scottpe likes to tussle with pokemon and was thinking…if you anted to…help me train him?” You finally said, and the smile on his face was so bright you thought you might get burned.

He picked you up and spun around, chuckling happy at the request, “Only if you come to the gym everyday.” He said teasingly, making you chuckle.

“With such a long walk? Impossible, I’d have to move in with you in that case.” You teased him back as he let you down.

“I was just about to suggest that actually.” He said, his smile never faltering, but the way he stated it made it sound like he was serious. When he showed you a spare key in his hand, you stopped for a moment.

“What?”

In the end, you had to say yes.


	63. NSFW!Guzma: Virgin Killer

Honestly you didn’t think you’d ever be getting as far as you did, but seeing him walk out of the bedroom wearing that had you more flustered than you thought. It had started week ago when you commented that he’d look awesome in a virgin killer sweater with how nice his ass was, and obviously he said when hell froze over. Well after losing a bet with you, you finally managed to get him into the scandalous outfit.

His entire face was on fire as he looked side to side, his thick thighs on full display as he tried pushing the outfit down a but to cover himself a bit more. You smirked at how sheepish he looked, when normally he just radiated alpha male energy.

“I swear I won’t show anyone if you let me take a photo.” You purred as you sauntered over to him, placing your arms over his shoulders as you swayed your hips. He grumbled out a ‘hell no’ as he looked off to the side, trying to avoid your gaze.

“Is this all you fucking wanted?” He asked as you parted from him, already missing his warm chest as you made a twirl motion with your finger. He flipped you off while turning around. You couldn’t help but whistle at the site, walking behind him and cupping his ass and giving a playful squeeze.

“Well I thought, but now I’m thinking of a few other things I wouldn’t mind.” You said as he flinched from your touch, spinning back around and covering his mouth as he glared at you.

“You’re into some weird shit.” He commented, making you smirk. You walked over and pulled at the top of the sweater, bringing him down so your lips could brush against his.

“Do I need to get the collar and leash and teach you how to be a good boy, Guzma?” You said and the way his pupils blew open you knew you had him. Your hand went and cupped his front, feeling the twitch of his erection through the fabric and you couldn’t help the dark chuckle.

“Come on, boy, let’s have a little fun.” You said as you backed him up into the wall, still cupping his cock as you tilted your head gently to the side, connecting your lips with his own. He moaned into your mouth as you applied more pressure, not letting him get the stimulation he desperately needed. His hands went around and cupped your waist, making you click your tongue as you parted.

“Ah ah, no touching.” You said, grabbing both his hands with your own and pinning to them to his sides while you used your leg to grind against him. His breath hitched at the display of dominance, something he wasn’t used to with you, but surprisingly was enjoying. You went and gave a small nip at his lip.

“Who’s a good boy?”


	64. Guzma: Drunk and Clingy

Everyone knew that Po town knew how to party, especially you. Being the partner of the one and only Big Boss made you a celebrity in the town. The grunts were always kind, Plumeria was awesome when you guys hung out, and you always knew how to keep Guzma in line and got him more engaged in what went on in the house.

Still, seeing Guzma this shit faced was new, even for you. Normally he would get drunk and then peace out for the night, dragging you by the waist while doing so for a small workout or cuddle session. This time, however, he looked like he could barely walk.

“Guz, let’s head back to your room.” You said as the party started dying out. The sun was starting to peek up above the horizon line, and that was typically the last call for the rambunctious partiers. Hell, most were already passed out in random placed in the mansion, a few laying on the room most likely since it was a sunny morning.

“Mhm ruinin all ma fun.” He slurred, slinging an around around your shoulder as you helped him get to the room. You had forced him to clean the stairway so you didn’t have to walk on the roof while it rained, just to go to bed. He didn’t like it, but you also didn’t care. 

You all but tossed his hulking body onto the mattress once you were inside, closing the door and starting to strip out of your clothes from earlier, wanting nothing more than to be in something that didn’t smell like booze.

“Come er.” He said, making grabby hands at you. You chuckled, shaking your head as you threw on one of his clean t-shirts and walked over to him. He pulled you onto his lap, nuzzling your neck affectionately as you started to take off his jacket so he’d be semi clean when sleeping.

“No, none that. Lay with me.” He said, grabbing your waist and dragging you down with him until you were laying on your side, pressed against his chest.

“Babe, you need to get changed.” You tried to coax him with your sweetest voice but he shook his head. He buried his nose into your hair, not letting loose his grip.

“No, just stay. Never spend time with big bad Guz-hic-Guzma.” He said between hiccups. You rolled your eyes as you placed a kiss on his chest.

“Is that what’s been eaten you up all night, big guy? You want to spend more time with me?” You asked, trying to see his face but he was refusing. You clicked your tongue as you brought your hands to his face and moved him to be facing you.

“Maybe…” He grumbled and you smiled, giving him a gentle kiss.

“If you wanted to spend more time, all you had to do was say so. When you aren’t so drunk or hungover, let’s get a meal in town and spend the day at the beach after, okay? Maybe catch a few bugs.” You coerced him. He gave you a genuine, goofy smile that you only saw when he was drunk, or really tired.

“Okay, buggy boo.” He said, kissing your forehead. You let out a gentle sigh as you curled into him. This man really would be the death of you if he didn’t learn to use his words.


	65. Guzma: First Impressions

Guzma had left his gang days behind him. Sure he still didn’t look like the most approachable guy, but he was getting a lot better. He had a permanent scowl and an attitude, but he didn’t go around looking for fights. That being said, if one came up to him, he might not turn it down.

That’s exactly what he thought was going to happen when he looked over and say you staring at him. Piercings, tattoos, interesting hair. Not to mention the darker clothes, all of it screamed ‘bad kid on the block’ and he had never seen you in Alola before. Perhaps you were a tourist, but he wouldn’t be certain. All he knew was your eyes were focused and a scowl was placed on your face as you did.

When he got up, so did you, and as he left, he could see your shadow following him. He walked a little bit away from town until finally, he turned around and looked at you. Your sour expression didn’t change as he looked you up and down, squaring you up. He was larger than you, and had more muscle, but you still looked intimidating as hell. Last thing he needed was a knife pulled on him by some snappy tourist that thought they could assert their dominance by taking him down.

“The fuck you want kid.” He finally said, hands in his pockets and chest puffed out a big as he made himself look a bit bigger. He was already fiddling with Golisopod’s pokeball, ready to call out his partner at a moments notice. That’s when he saw your eyes change a bit to…shy? Timid? Almost fearful.

You had the intimidating expression until you ere actually spoken to. You just had a resting bitch face, it wasn’t any fault of yours. And you really wanted to tell Guzma that you thought he was a phenomenal trainer, knowing he liked bug types despite them being seen as weak. That and he totally annihilated in battle with said bugs, w which you thought was amazing.

“I…uh…” You were at a loss for words once you saw how handsome he was up close. His eyes had this harsh look until it turned confused as he watched your face heat up in embarrassment. You looked anywhere but him, fiddling with your partner pokémon’s ball as you searched for the right words.

“I-I uh…I just wanted to…uh…let you know…that I…” Suddenly a light flashed as your Shiny Cutiefly flew out and buzzed happily on your head. The color of its body was the same shade as your cheeks at this point, “I wanted to say I think you’re an amazing trainer and an inspiration.” You finally shouted as you then ran as fast aa you could.

That had been your first meeting with Guzma. A bit mortifying, but as you ran away, Guzma actually smirked as the intimidating trainer he had just met, with a pink little Cutiefly on their shoulder. He’d have to find you later, that much was for sure. After that first impression, he didn’t have much of a choice.


	66. NSFW!Raihan: Height Distractions

Get on the Ferris Wheel, he said. It would be fun, he said. Well you certainly weren’t having fun as you sat at the top of the damn thing, terrified out of your mind as you looked out at the sights, knowing you were officially stuck. The Ferris Wheel had actually just stopped working and it had been ten minutes. You were cold and terrified. You didn’t like heights to begin with, but you couldn’t say no to those eyes of his and you didn’t think it would be bad if it was a short period of time. How wrong you had been.

“You okay.” He said as he took off his jacket, draping it over your shoulders. You were shaking from the cool air and the anxiety of the situation. Hell you wanted to bawl your eyes out and he could see it as he started cooing and bringing you over to his lap.

“It’s alright, it’ll be fixed in no time.” He had left his team behind, so he couldn’t even summon Flygon to help fly you out of there. You just nuzzled into his chest, not amused with the situation. Raihan wracked through his brain as he thought of things that worked well in the past that calmed you down. Normally either goofy things or inappropriate things made you cheer up.

“Hey babe.” He said, rubbing your exposed thighs as you looked up at him, trying not to cry. He goes over and kisses your lips, making you gasp as you returned it. You hadn’t expected him to deepen it as you moaned into his mouth, his grip on your thighs getting tighter as he grinned up in you.

You let out another gasp, followed by a moan as he took one of his hands and threaded them through your hair, giving it a tug. You were starting to short circuit as your breath got heavier, his mouth grazing against your neck and leaving small nips and kisses along it. You shivered not the touch, his jacket still around your shoulders to hide you away from the world.

He began grinding hard into you, making you feel his erection through the thin material of your clothes, “How about we make this into a fun situation. It’s just the two of us.” He murmured along your neck, undoing your shorts and pulling them down. You squeaked in surprise, moving his jacket to cover yourself more on his lap so nobody could see…not that you had anything to worry about.

It was basically just you two on the Ferris Wheel at the time, only a few couples being around, with at least two carts away from you on the large contraption. He went back, nibbling on your lips as he shucked your and underwear off completely. His cock strained in his pants as he took himself out, pumping himself and smearing precum over himself.

You didn’t need much prep after having fucked not long ago, before going on this date. You felt him prodding your hole before sinking himself in. You bite down on the fabric of his hood to quiet yourself. He gripped your hips as he started bouncing your hips on his cock, your entire body on fire from the pleasure that you managed to forget your current situation.

Your arms wrapped around his shoulders as he picked up pace, his grip bruising as he sank his teeth into your shoulder, making you whine out. Your legs were shaking as you felt yourself drawing closer by the second with how he felt inside of you, hitting every single part perfectly with skills he learned through screwing you several times a day.

You gripped his shirt as you felt yourself cum, moaning out loudly as he chuckled, moving to kiss you and muffle it. His movements got sloppy as he was working you through your own orgasm, and soon you felt him spilling inside of you, the warmth of his cum filling you up.

You let out a content sigh when he finally stopped moving, cock inside of you. The only thing hiding it was his large jacket draped over you. That’s when you heard the whirring od the engine and looked up in astonishment, seeing that it started working again.

Raihan went and laid a gentle kiss on your cheek, making you giggle, “There was that so bad?” He asked, knowing you were sufficiently made a mess and the anxiety in you depleting knowing you could get off soon.

“Shut up you dork. I need to get my pants back on before we get off.” You said, smacking his chest. Maybe getting stuck on a ferris wheel wasn’t so bad.


	67. NSFW!Raihan: In a Mood

There was one thing on your mind at the current moment and it was getting some dick. Sadly, this wasn’t the first time you came home like this, and it wouldn’t be your last. You were scrolling through some saved photos of yours and happened to come across a dick pic that Raihan sent you a while ago, which made you hot and bothered all day during work.

Now that you were home, you were planning on getting some. That was until you could hear his voice and you knew he was streaming on some site, making his fans squeal with his ‘casual’ life. You groaned as you sat on the couch, looking out into the kitchen where he was. He was sitting on the counter and could see you, giving a small wave and explaining to his viewers that you had just gotten home.

You made amotion for him to cut off the stream, and he shot you a look of ‘no way’ and you pouted silently. You knew he wouldn’t turn the camera on you, knowing damn well how much you hated that. Instead he just continued answering questions and talking about his training and day.

So you decided to take matters into your own hands. You shot him another look as you went and started peeling off your shirt, tossing it to the side and revealing your chest. You smirked as his eyes widened considerably as he went back to pretending like it wasn’t happening. He just told his fans that he saw something on the TV playing in the background.

The ignoring you wasn’t going to roll, as you undid the top button of your pants, zipping them down so you’d have room for your hand. You licked two of your fingers and you made eye contact with him sliding your hands into your pants and brushing against your soft spot. You used your other hand to bite down on to muffle any sounds as you started to work yourself up.

Your face was red, chest was heaving as your hand worked you. Your legs began trembling as you watched him trying to keep his cool before suddenly he told his streamers he had to go. He clicked off and tossed his rotomphone across the room as he stormed over to you. You were laying on your back as this point, finally able to let out a moan as he went to straddle your waist.

“What was that all about, babe?” His voice was already lower as he looked at you in want, grabbing your wrist to stop your movements.

“Well, if you weren’t going to help me, I took matters into my own hands.” You said with a blissed out smile, moving your hand out of your pants, spreading your fingers to show some slick on them. He chuckled as he licked your hand, making you throw your head back with a knowing smile.

“Well how about I show you what you did to me, you naughty minx.”


	68. NSFW!Leon: Stress Fuck

Leon had been stressed out before, it came with the title of being champion. What you hadn’t expected was that it came into the bedroom. You didn’t mind at all, you liked to be roughed up a bit, while Leon preferred a more gentle approach. However, you both came to an amazing compromise when he realized fucking helped him when he was stressed.

Which led to the current moment, your legs wrapped around his waist as you were fucked on the floor, bruises on your legs and hips from how hard he gripped you. You would have several hickies on your neck with how he went to down on it. He tugged your hair again, making you moan as his cock continued pumping into you.

You were in tears, being overstimulated from cumming twice already. His hand was on you, working you towards another end as he continued fucking you relentlessly. He hadn’t cum once during this entire time, instead using his mouth and hands and pausing when he felt right at the edge. He was edging himself on your body and it was hot as hell.

“Fuck.” He groaned out your name as he angled his cock in you, making you all but scream.

“Ah right there, Leon, please.” You said, barely coherent as your eyes rolled back, suddenly cumming around his cock again. Your body jerked as he went and bit down on your shoulder, his hips snapping against your as he pulled out and pumped his dick a few times.

Ribbons of cum flew onto your stomach and chest as you heaved out a few breaths. You didn’t even know where to begin as he looked down at you, completely out of breath. You’d have rug burn on your back, that much was clear. Leon moved some hair that stuck to your forehead as he bent down and kissed your forehead, making you giggle.

“After all that, and now you’re going for romance?” You teased, still feeling sore and knowing your legs would give out if you even tried to move.

“Sorry…I didn’t hurt you, did I?” He asked, massaging your sides.

“Arceus, I wish.” You muttered, making him lift your hips enough to slap your ass. You laughed as he managed to pick you up, legs still wrapped around his torso as he began heading towards the shower, “You feeling better, Lee?” You asked while kissing the side of his face.

“A lot, thanks.” He said, turning on the water spout and waiting for it to warm up.

“Anytime, big guy.” You said with a suggestive wink. Leon looked at you for one second before leaning you forward suddenly as you sputtered in cold water. You let out a shrill squeak as he pulled you back, “I was just joking, you asshole.” You smacked his chest as he laughed as your incredulous expression.


	69. NSFW!Raihan: Billiars

With Raihan living in a castle, it came to no surprise that he had plenty of rooms that he never used, and that staff never really went into unless it was a special occasion. That being said, the billiard room was one of those that nobody really ventured into unless they had a reason to. Such as a party, or being seduced by a hot gym leader into having a private match.

He hadn’t even bothered to lock the door or hide his intentions with you, but that was fine, it’s the whole reason you agreed to this anyway. You’d have to be crazy if you were into men and didn’t want to fuck the hot dragon gym leader. He had that aura around him that screamed ‘fuck me into the mattress please’.

The game started off innocent enough, until you got bored with him not making any moves. You you decided to dramatically bend over the table as you lined up a shot, your chest almost pressed against the table as you wiggled your ass in concentration. That was the final breaking straw for Raihan.

He walked up behind you, squeezing your ass as he rubbed circled in them, pressing you against the table more. You chuckled as you looked over your shoulder at him, “Now Rai, are you trying to sabotage my game?” You teased, giving your ass another wiggle as his hips were now against them. You could feel his erection through those shorts of him, making him groan a bit.

He bucked his hips against your ass, grinding slowly as he spread your cheeks through the fabric, “Just pretend I’m not here.” He said, still grinding and you slowly got a feel for how massive his cock was. You always knew he was probably big, but this was something you weren’t expecting.

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you invited me here to fuck.” You commented, making him smirk and give a harsh smack against your ass.

“Well do you know better?” He asked, playing dumb as you felt your underwear getting a bit uncomfortable with how turned on you were.

“Maybe, you going to help prove me wrong and fuck me against this table?” You asked, batting your eye lashed innocently. He let out a feral growl as he quickly started working your shorts off your body, and ripping at the edge of your underwear. You didn’t even bother complaining despite it being one of your nicer pairs that you wore especially for the date.

Without much warning, you felt one of his long fingers enter you, making you moan as your head went against the table. His dark chuckle could be heard above you as he watched you become a mess, slowly entering another finger and scissoring them inside of you.

You ground down on his fingers desperately, wanting to feel full from him. He finally relented as you heard him shuffling with his pants. His cock smacked against your ass. Gridning between your cheeks as you spread your legs a bit more, giving him your best bedroom eyes.

“Rai, please fuck me already."


	70. NSFW!Gordie: Rock Bottom

When you walked him, you hadn’t expected to see such a sight. Gordie laid on the bed, his face pressed against the mattress, ass in the air, and one hand fisting his cock as he all put drooled. It was clear he had been edging all day, just like you told him. You only hadn’t expected him to have such a display for you.

“Oh, how’s my good boy doing?” You said as you sauntered in, Gordie finally noticing you as he heaved a needy whine. He went to sit up, but you were faster as you put a hand on the back of his neck.

“Ah, ah, I want to see what a mess you’ve become while I was at work.” You cooed as your hand ran over his twitching erection. It was bright red and in need of some grave relief. He almost came right there from feeling your cold hand against his hot body.

“Ooooh, looks like you’ve been a good boy. Do you know what good boys get?” You asked while stroking him. He only whined again into the pillow, looking at you with lustful eyes. You gave a particularly harsh squeeze, making him gasp in surprise, “Use your words, Gordie.” You cooed.

“Please, let me cum.” He said between breathy moans. You brought your hand back to your mouth, licking at the precum that was all over his cock. You fiddle with the bright yellow gemmed butt plug in his ass, moving it around, making him squirm against your touch, “Please, please, please.” He kept going on like a mantra.

“Alright, give me a moment to get ready.” You said as you walked out of the room. You came back a few moments later, lube along your dick and a leash to go along with the orange collar around his neck. You hooked it on and gave it a tug, making him gasp as you pressed the tip of the cock against his hole.

“Tell me what you want.” You said, sliding it between his cheeks as you got more lube on your hand.

“Please, I want you to fuck me.” He whined as two fingers quickly entered him from his generous prep work. In no time, he was ready and open enough for the ten-inch cock you were sporting.

“Good boy.” You cooed, slapping his ass and making him moan out again as you began sliding inside of him. He was twitching from the stimulation, and you moved the leash, so he was looking back at you. His mouth hung open, body quivering, and his eyes rolled back. He was a gorgeous sight to see as you hilted inside of him.

You gave him a few moments to adjust before you began a steady pace of slamming your cock into him. He was screaming by the time you picked up, aiming for his prostrate, which you knew well from all your other play sessions. His moans filled the room like music, and you were sure there would be noise complaints coming in later.

You wrapped a hand around his own throbbing dick, pumping it a few times, and suddenly his eyes went wide, whole-body convulsing as he came hard all over the bed and his stomach. His breath was stuttered as he rode his orgasm, your hand, and cock helping him.

Once he seemed to finally come down, you stroked his overstimulated length a few times, making him whimper under your touch. You took the cock out of him as he rolled over, looking like a blissed-out mess.

“Ah, there he is. My rock bottom.”


	71. NSFW!Grimsley: Gym Room

Grimsley took a gamble going out with you. You were young and spry, honesty and kind, and he was…well he was something else. He wouldn’t say he was a bad person, but he was far from being a good person. So going out with someone as bright as you was a gamble. Would be burn out, or learn to live with this sun.

He also took a gamble on a few…other things. You were an adventurous type, so when you appeared in his stadium room, he wasn’t too surprised. You liked to visit between matches, so he welcomed you with open arms. What he hadn’t expected was for you to instantly lick his lips and grinding his hips against your own.

“Now now, you know I have battles scheduled today.” He reminded you, knowing how you sometimes liked a quickie when there wa sa large gap. Today was a particularly busy day, and you were going after him in the wide open at the moment, not in a closet or prep room like you normally did.

“Oh come on, what’s life without a bit of a gamble. Either someone walks in, or they don’t. What’s life without risk?” You said, brushing your lips against his own. He had to admit, you had a point. Besides, he always loved a good gamble. Could the two of you finish before the next challenger walked in. He could hear the battle next door still going strong, so there was a chance.

“You always known how to convince me.” He chuckled as he walked you two over to a walk, needing some form of leverage. He picked you up and moved your skirt aside, not shocked to see you had forgone underwear. You always came in wearing a skirt and no underwear when you wanted to have fun while he worked.

His fingers grazed against you gently as you bit back a moan and he reminded you to keep quiet as he went to work to quickly loosen you up. He didn’t have time to prep, but you were expecting that and were already stretched out, knowing what you had planned.

Once he was satisfied, he moved his robes, shuffling the fabric until he could take his cock out and rub against your entrance. You hit your head against the wall, shuddering at the feeling as you bucked your hips, wanting him to fuck you already.

“I wonder…will we be caught?” He said as he leaned over your shoulder, his cock right there but not pressing in, “Let’s fine out.” It was your only warning as he slammed his cock inside of you, pressing you against the wall. You hoped you could make it, but if not…well that was a risk you were willing to take.


	72. Leon: Champion's Cape

His clothes were just sitting there, out in the opening, as though coaxing you in. You always wondered what it was like wearing the Champion get-up, but had always been too shy to ask your boyfriend. So today was the day you would try, since he was out and about in casual clothes and not due home in a while.

You chuckled as you grabbed the clothes, throwing them on and being pretty happy with the fit. With how tight they were on him, it wasn’t baggy like most of his other clothes. You finished the outfit off by throwing on a cape and looking in the mirror settled in your shared bedroom.

You almost laughed at the sight, the ridiculous outfit being…well ridiculous. Still, it felt kind of cool being in the champion gear. You gave a small girl, watching as the overly heavy cape flowed, before striking the pose. You even added in a loud snap that echoed through the room.

Before you could do anything, you heard a chuckle coming from the doorway. You all but squeaked, seeing Leon looking over at you with an amused look plastered on his face. He had clearly seen the display as you went as red as a cherri berry, trying to form some words.

“It looks cute on you.” He finally said, getting off the doorway and walking over to you, “But you did the pose wrong.” He finally said, making you gasp.

“I did not!” You said as he went and grabbed you, quickly moving your body into position and holding your hand above your head. His chest was pressed against your back as he looked down at you with a smile.

“See, it’s like this.” He explained, making you stick your tongue out. The embarrassment soon fading and he clearly wasn’t judging you.

“What are you doing home so early, though you’d be out late.” You commented as he bent down and pressed a kiss against your cheek.

“I forgot my hat, and if I’m not mistaken, this is it.” He said, taking the hat off of you and placing it overs puffy hair.

“No, I think that one might be mine. I am the Champion and everyone knows that’s my signature snapback.” You said, standing on your toes to take it back. He grabbed your wrist, pulling you into his arms and looking down at you.

“Oh, well can I ask if you can show me a champion time before I get out of here?” He asked suggestively, making you stutter out a few incoherent noises. He laughed as he picked you up, threw you over his shoulder, and began making his way over to his bed.


	73. NSFW!Piers: New Kinks

You knew being in a relationship with Piers meant you’d be exploring a good amount of kinks. He didn’t look or act vanilla in the slightest, so before you even asked him out, you knew what you were getting into. With that being said, you still got flustered when he gave you that smirk from across the room, holding a bag of new goodies from the local sex shop.

Today was one of those days, relaxing on the couch in your shared apartment. Marnie was off fighting some of the newest gym challengers, so it would just be the two of you in the evening. You knew this meant you’d be fucking, but the how was in the air as he came inside.

He had the signature bag in his hands, a plain black, paper bag with a bright red interior. You sat up on the couch, looking him over with a hint of anxiety that was soon overwhelmed with desire.

“Whatcha got there, babe?” You asked, trying to see into the bag as he got closer to you.

“You’ll find out, come on, to the bedroom.” He said as you got up. He towered over you, giving your ass a pat as you two made your way inside the room. After tons of insistance on your part, Piers had given in and gotten a proper bed frame. You happily jumped onto the mattress, bouncing a bit as you watched him go into the bag.

You weren’t too surprised to see a new pair of handcuffs, covered in spikes. He jingled them a bit as you shuffled up a bit onto the bed, curious if this would be fun for you or not.

“On your bag, arms above your head.” He commanded, walking over and sitting at the edge of the bed. You obeyed, stretching yourself a bit and arching your back as you did so. He tugged the edge of your shirt, quickly tearing it off your body and tossing it to one of the corners of the room.

“You remember the safe word?” he asked as you felt the cool metal of the cuffs going around your wrist, winding through the bed post so you’d be cuffed to the headboard.

“Always do.” You winked at him as his large hands traveled down your thighs, spreading your legs a bit as he shuffled to be between them. He pressed a hand over your crotch, making you moan slightly as you went to reach for him, only to be thwarted by the cuffs. A shiver ran down your spine as he got between your legs, kissing your thighs while still running his hand over your clothed parts.

“Good, we’ll see how many times you can cum before you use it.” With those words, you swallowed the lump in your throat as you realized what was about to go down. Damn, were your ready.


	74. NSFW!Leon: Straddling

You tossed one of your legs over Leon’s waist, effectively straddling him as you wrapped your arms around his neck. He had been home for maybe ten minutes and already you were all over him. He gave you a curious look, his smirk making it apparent he found your actions amusing.

“Hello to you too.” He said, his hands resting on the small of your back, pulling you closer to his chest as he goes in to kiss you. You place a single finger over his lips, smirking mischievously as he tilts his head. You graze your thumb over his bottom lip as you go and speak.

“Glad you’re home, I’ve been thinking about you all day.” You said as you wiggled your ass a bit, feeling for any sign of erections forming. You were almost disappointed when you didn’t notice anything, as you grindded down on his lap. His breath hitched as his hands move to your hips.

“Oh, where have your thoughts taken you?” His voice lowered as he realized the game you were playing. You chuckled as you leaned down, kissing both edges of his mouth as you start peppering kisses down his exposed neck. You tugged down where the high collar went, leaving a bite mark where you knew it would be covered.

“Mainly your cock being buried within me, the usual.” You said, your hand going to carrels his chest, feeling his pecs through his tight shirt. You wanted nothing more than to tear it off, but you could be patient, “What it would feel like to ride you as soon as you got home.” You continued, hearing him groan out at your words.

You rose yourself back up as you leaned close to his ear, “How it would feel with you underneath me, begging to cum. Being at my mercy.” You felt the bruising grip on your hips, the indents of his fingers would be visible tomorrow with how he was restraining himself.

“Oh? Are you so sure I’ll be the one begging?” He finally asked, gridding up into you as your breath hitched and you let out a small moan. You could feel his hard erection pressing against you deliciously, begging to be released from his pants.

“I bet I could.” You said, grinding in rhythm with him. In one fluid movement, you were on your back, Leon hovering over you on the couch as his hands played with the hem of your pants.

“You sure about that? You know what happens when you tease me, sweetheart~”


	75. NSFW!Raihan: Sucking

“R-Rai, not here.” You whispered, holding back your moan as his hand slipped into your pants, easily rubbing against your opening as you tried to keep silent. You were straddling his lap while in the back of a limo, on your way to the opening ceremony for the gym challenges. Being far away meant you a decent trip, especially since you two didn’t want to take the train.

“I know you love it with how wet you already are.” He whispered huskily into your ear, his finger probing your entrance. You couldn’t help but grind down gently on his fingers, whimpering as he moved his hand away, teasing you.

“B-but the driver.” You moaned, not wanting to be caught in such a scandalous situation, right before the opening season to the challenge as well.

“There’s no cameras and we have to move the privacy door if we wanted him to see. As long as you keep silent, we won’t be found. Can you do that, baby?” He asked as you finally nodded, wanting nothing more than to feel his long fingers stretching you.

“Okay, I’ll be good.” You promised as his finger finally slid into you. Your breathing stuttered a bit as you held back a loud moan, feeling his finger starting to pump into you. You braced yourself with his shoulders. He chuckled darkly as he went and began unbuttoning your shirt, revealing your chest as his warm mouth brushed against you.

“Good, if you make any sounds, I’ll stop.” He warned, his mouth attacking your neck in an instant. With his mouth over you, slowly trailing to your chest, as well as his finger pistoning in you, you knew you were in some trouble. You bit down on your bottom lip as his mouth attached to one of your nipples, the other coming over yo carrels the other. He flicked it playfully, making you jolt and grind down harder on his hand.

He added another finger without warning, wiggling it inside and continuing in finger fucking you. Your hips worked along side him, his mouth going to move to your other nipples to give the same treatment. His tongue circling the sensitive bud, his fingers scissoring, it was all too much.

You were almost in tears, trying not to make a sound because if he stopped now you wouldn’t be able to concentrate at all during the ceremony. 

“You feeling good?” he said as his mouth went back to your neck, biting down on the most sensitive section. You gasped minutely, breath labored as you nodded.

“Arceus yes, Rai. Please…” You begged as his pace went faster, his other hand going to help get the job done faster. He brushed against your most sensitive spot, and your vision went white as you came hard around his fingers. He worked you through it, letting you enjoy your orgasm until he was sure you were done.

Your legs were a shaking mess as he took his hand away, licking as you juices as he zipped you back up. You were still breathing heavily, head on his chest as you shook in the afterglow.

“You did good, I’ll make sure you reward you after the ceremony.” He commented and you groaned. Well, now you definitely wouldn’t pay attention, being horny all over again with the thoughts of what he’d do tonight.


	76. NSFW!Raihan: Heated Nights

He knew he could be a horn dog, most people could. His fans only account kinda played into the idea as well with how there was almost always new content coming out everyday. Still, even he couldn’t get blamed when he heard you in your room, moaning wantonly.

He knew you were tired and sore from your job as a gardner, and it was blistering hot and your AC had broken. He knew why you ere doing it, but it didn’t help the raging erection in his pants. That and it had been a while since he had time to spend with you intimately.

He bounced his leg at the desk, palming his erection while listening to your uncomfortable moans that sounded far more sexual then they should’ve. He leaned back in his chair, letting out a frustrated huff at your sounds. He decided to check on you, getting up and setting aside his horniness to get you an icepack to help cool you off. 

The cold air of the freezer helped him a bit as he grabbed one of the many packs and made his way into the room. He grabbed a towel wrapping it up and seeing you in bed. The blankets long since forgotten on the floor, nothing but a underwear on your body. The shirt had been too much for you as you laid on your back, wanting to sleep but not able to due to the sticky sweat covering your body.

“Babe?” Raihan called, tossing the cold pack on your stomach. You gasped at the sudden temperature change before gladly accepting it, hugging the pack and you sat up and looked lovingly at your boyfriend.

“I love you.” You moaned happily into the icepack, letting it cool down your forehead. 

“Since we’re here.” He said, looking you up and down. You rose an eyebrow as you huffed, knowing the look. Last thing you wanted was his naturally hot body all over you, but you also wouldn’t mind getting dicked down.

“We’re doing as little skin contact as possible.” You said, still hugging the icepack. Raihan looked like a kid in a candy shop as you laid back down on the mattress, spreading your legs open for him. He chuckled as he took off the one piece of clothing you had.

He was quick in taking his pants off and lining himself up with your entrance. In one fluid motion, he nestled inside of you. His cock was hot and you moaned a bit uncomfortably at the heat, and the lack of prep.

“Sorry, got a bit excited.” He admitted as his cock slowly started to pump in and out of you. He grabbed your legs, tossing them over his shoulders, making a slightly annoyed groan erupt from you.

“You can at least act excited.” He playfully scolded you as you rolled your eyes.

“It’s hot, now shut up and fuck me already.” You huffed, enjoying the stretch of him but the heat and stickiness of the sweat…you could do without.

“Fine, I’ll fuck you so good you forget all about the heat.” He said, snapping his hips deliciously against you.

“Bet.” You said after a small drawn out moan.


	77. NSFW!Kabu: His Coat

Despite the intense heat of his battles, the stadium that he fought in for his grand matches were always cold and air conditioned to keep everyone nice and comfortable when the fight began. So it wasn’t too odd to see you in the large VIP box, wearing his giant coat as you supported your beloved boyfriend during his match.

It came as no surprise when he won, and the moment he did you rushed off to his locker room where you knew he’d soon be going into. You happily sat down on the bench, legs crossed as you waited in anticipation. It didn’t take long for the door to open and Kabu to walk inside.

He saw you immediately, a warm smile gracing his face as he walked over to you, “I was wondering where you ran off to.” He said, voice deep as he helped you up and brought you close to his chest, giving you a small kiss.

“I couldn’t wait to give you your surprise.” You murmured against his lips. He pulled back, giving you a curious look as you slowly unzipped his giant jacket. The moment it fell to the ground, he was speechless. Knowing you had been in the stands the entire match while wearing his coat, naked underneath. He could already feel his cock twitch at the thought.

“Now wasn’t that naughty of you.” He said, his thumb pressing against your lower lip as you batted your eyes innocently.

“Do you not like it?” You asked cockily as he went to press his knee between your legs, pressing up against you. You let out a small moan as his hands ran over your sides, pinching a few places.

“I love it, makes it easier on me.” He said, his hands finally landing on your thighs. In a second you were picked up and being walked over to the wall. He pressed your back against the cool material, leaning closer to you. He smelt of ash and that cologne he always wore, an intoxicating combo for you as you shivered.

“Fuck.” You whimpered as you saw his lips went against your neck, grinding you into his still clothed member. You shook , knowing he was going to fuck you right there against the wall. Just like you wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> Discord Link (16+): https://discord.com/invite/Rhs4ZKD  
> Tumblr Link: https://pokenimagines.tumblr.com/


End file.
